Authority
by 6AwsumPossum9
Summary: Danni hates Police Officer Paul with a passion after he ruined her school life. Paul imprinted on her and is willing to do anything to ensure HIS Danni stays by his side. Anything.
1. Animal

Here's my new story. So yea, I really hope you enjoy it and this time, I added little song lyrics from the music i listened to while writing the chapters. i think they kind of fit to the meaning/theme of the chapter.

I do not own any rights at all to the Twilight merchandise.

Please enjoy and review!

* * *

"Animal" - Ke$ha 

_So if it's just tonight / The animal inside / Let it live and die…Now just come and love me like we're gonna die_

* * *

I grew up hearing the lame ass legends of the tribe my whole life: blah blah third wife, blah blah wolves, blah blah imprinting. Every single bonfire I went to, the elders had to come and tell us the stories again, and again, and again!

I could fucking recite those fairy tales I heard them so much. So why didn't anyone tell me this bullshit was real?

I suppose I should start from the beginning: I'm Paul Meraz, and I'm a fucking werewolf. And no, it's not all fun and games like what I've seen on TV with the wolves wrecking havoc on cities, no! Instead, I have to waste my time and protect a town I really don't care about from fucking shitty ass vampires!

What the hell? Seriously.

It all started when school was back in session after winter break. I had been feeling sick the past few days, but desperate to get out of the house, I went to school. Everyone there was buzzing about the new freshman girl who had moved here from Utah. I honestly didn't care: I'm a senior, and she's a freshman. That meant I was way out of her league and I'd get crap from my friends if I remotely showed an ounce of interest towards her nasty ass.

I saw her for the first time during lunch. She sat by herself at the table in the far right corner, brave enough to eat the so-called chili that the cafeteria ladies concocted. She was rather tall for her age, fourteen I'd later learn. Her dark brown hair was in a simple ponytail letting me view the contours of her flawless face: her beautiful hazel eyes, her luscious lips, and her cute dimple on her chin. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a football jersey, the Green Bay Packers to be exact. It was obvious this girl was a tomboy: she liked football, wore no make up, and I could faintly hear real music blasting out her black head phones, not some stupid Lady Gaga or Justin Bieber. It was refreshing to see someone who wasn't so into the normal high school girl scene.

I had to talk to her.

"Dude," my friend Greg said, nudging my shoulder, "hurry up, the line's moving."

I looked forward and moved up in the lunch line, getting chili, just like the new girl. Maybe if she sees that we have one thing in common, then she'll want to see if we're alike in any other ways.

What the fuck? Why the fuck am I, Paul fucking Meraz, interested in some lame-o freshman? I can get anyone in the whole school I want! My girlfriend doesn't even know that I slept with her sister last night; she actually thinks I'm loyal to her. Dumb ass.

I looked back at the new girl. My girlfriend, Jessie, just walked by her and the new girl just rolled her eyes at her ridiculous saunter. Jessie moved her hips way too much and her eyes were glued to her cell phone, not even paying attention to where she was walking. God, I can't wait to break up with her.

"Dude!" Greg whined. "Why the hell are you staring at Daniela Chapman instead of moving your ass?"

"Fuck you," I countered and walked over to the register and paid for my food. Greg walked over to our usual table where the other guys I hang out with sat, but I went a different route and walked over to where my Daniela sat. Oh shit. Did I just refer to her as _my _Daniela?

_Get a hold of yourself Paul, she's not yours…yet._ The voice inside my head shocked me with that last part it added. Daniela would never be mine. She's a freshman, and therefore, not worth my time.

Nevertheless, I continued forward and set my tray down across from her.

She looked up at me with a puzzled look and took out one of her earphones. "Can I help you?" she asked, her voice not shrill and nasally like Jessie's. Daniela's voice actually seemed to be an octave deeper and had a little scratch to it, not like Jennifer Tilly, but a scratch that added character and didn't get annoying after a while.

"Uh," my mind drew a blank. _Say something retard!_ the voice in my head shrieked. "Go Pack Go!"

Daniela scoffed and looked back at her food. "Okay," she said. "Some guy named Embers or something weird like that already tried that. And I'll tell you what I told him: I'm borrowing this shirt from my step-dad while my clothes are still packed in boxes."

I frowned. "So you're not a football fan?"

"I prefer rugby: much more violent."

My cocky grin that I use on girls to get them into the sack with me came on my face subconsciously and it was a while 'til I realized I was using it. I wiped it off and sat down in front of her, she was still looking confused at me.

"What 'cha listening to?" I asked as I swallowed a spoonful of the disgusting slop they call chili.

"Music," Daniela replied.

Well no shit! "What kind of music?"

"Alternative."

"What band?"

Daniela rolled her eyes. "Dude," she said. "I know you're dating that whorish girl over there." She pointed over at Jessie who was puckering her lips, looking at her phone still. "And I'm not interested in sleeping with you so that I can just be the other woman."

I growled. Wait, did I just growl…like a dog? I cleared my throat and went on. "Look, Daniela, I'm gonna break up with Jessie when lunch is over. Then later tonight, I'll pick you up and we'll go to a movie together."

"I prefer to be called Danni."

Danni? Isn't that a guy's name? "Oh, okay. So Danni, I'm going to pick you up at eight and then you can decide what movie we'll see."

"I gotta be upfront with you dude," Danni said, putting her spoon down. "I'm not interested and you're like what? Thirty? I'm fourteen that's illegal hombre."

Do I really look thirty? I know I've been going through a growth spurt lately, but it should only have made me look taller, not older. "I'm eighteen."

"Still illegal." Danni then stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

I clenched my fists and began to breathe hard. No one has ever resisted my charm before. Why the fuck is this bitch able to?_ Hunt her down!_ the voice yelled at me. What the hell is up with my conscious today?

Danni wasn't in any of my classes the rest of the day, meaning I would only be able to ever see her during lunch.

Once school was over, I walked over to my truck and jumped in when I heard a tapping on the passenger side window. _Please be Danni! Please be Danni!_ I looked over and was disappointed to see Jessie there, batting her stupid eyelashes at me.

I unlocked the door and let her in.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me," she teased.

I honestly did. "My bad," I mumbled.

Jessie just gave an annoying giggle and leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder. As soon as she did, she shot up and looked over at me with a concerned face. "Are you okay? You're burning up."

"Just peachy." I started the truck and began to drive in the direction of Jessie's house so that I could immediately ditch her and then find out where my Danni lives. Damn! There I go again with the whole "my Danni" thing! Am I obsessed or something? My hands began to shake with apprehension, my new infatuation scaring me. I've been interested in girls before, but never to this degree.

I think I'm in love with her. No, that's not possible. I barely know her!

"Paul!" Jessie said irritated.

"Huh?' I asked, looking over at her. Her face was red with anger and she had her lips pursed in a tight line. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Jessie exasperated. "I've been talking to you for five minutes and you haven't even listened at all!"

"My bad."

"And you forgot what day it is!"

I looked over at her with confusion written all over my face. "Friday?"

"It's my birthday asshole!"

Oh crap. It was Jessie's birthday today. She had been telling me about it all week, but naturally, I just tuned her out, assuming she'd start talking about getting her nails done or some other girly thing.

"My bad," I muttered again.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Are you cheating on me?" she asked out of the blue.

I looked over at her shocked. "No," I lied. Crystal and Nikki better have kept their mouths shut.

"Really? Because I saw you talking to that ugly lesbian-looking bitch. What's her name? Dawn, Dina, uh-"

"Her name's Daniela!" I roared pissed off that Jessie was bringing my Danni into this. As soon as she mentioned my angel, I felt the sudden urge to protect Danni, even if it was just defending her honor.

"Whatever, fucking keep your hands to yourself and stay clear of that bitch."

"I hate you," I whispered under my breath. "Bitch."

"Paul?" she asked, sounding a little worried. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."

I shook my head. "Too late," I growled, "you already insulted my Danni."

"Your Danni? You barely know her and now you're all butt-hurt by me calling her a bitch? What the fuck Paul? You know what, we're over!"

I nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

Jessie scoffed heavily and then whipped her head to face me. "Pull over, I'm walking home."

I stomped down on the brake with all my strength. Jessie almost crashed into the dashboard, but she put out her hands and caught herself at the last minute. "Fuck you and that stupid bitch," she spat as she got out of my truck and slammed the door shut behind her.

I smiled to myself, knowing I had just rid myself of that lame-ass whore. Now I can go out with my Danni!

As soon as I got home, I ran up into my bedroom and called Greg to ask him where Danni lived. He would know since he helps out in the attendance office at school as a way to put down an extracurricular on his college résumé. He told me she lived at 195 Reese Ave, which was actually not too far away.

I took a shower and got dressed in a blue button-down shirt and black pants. I know I told Danni I'd only take her to a movie, but I wanted to look my best for her. And I also know she said no, but she needs to learn that no one turns down Paul Meraz, and also, we have a connection. I can feel it. She must too.

I drove over to her house and knocked on the door. A middle aged man answered and looked at me with disgust. "Can I help you?" he asked in an authoritive voice.

I nodded. "Yes sir, I'm here to pick up Danni for our date." I made sure to say sir and put on my best smile to try to win this man over seeing as how he's my future father-in-law….Holy shit! I did not just think that!

The man scowled in my direction. "How old are you sir?" he asked.

"Eighteen?" I answered with confusion. Shit, this guy didn't think I was thirty too, right?

The man shook his head. "No, sorry, you're not taking my daughter out." Then he slammed the door on my face.

_Kill him!_ the voice in my head shrieked with fury. _Make him pay! He can't tear us apart from Danni! She belongs to us! _For a moment I briefly considered breaking the door down and dragging Danni out. I shook that thought from my head and then went back to the car and drove home, breathing hard the entire way. Fucking Danni's dad, trying to keep me away from MY Danni? What the fuck?

I made it to my house and out of the car when I dropped to my knees, my anger over powering me. I growled and shook with fury and then I felt different. I felt taller, bigger, and stronger. It felt good to feel this kind of power. It was as if I could do anything physical, perform any feat. Maybe I could even win over Danni!

I tried to stand up, but couldn't. I looked down at my feet and only saw paws, which was when I howled with fear.

"_Relax Paul_," I heard a man's voice say.

"_Who the fuck are you?_" I screamed. "_What the fuck's happening to me?_"

"_I'm Sam_," the voice said. "_I'm your alpha and you're a werewolf. And from what I can see in your thoughts, you've imprinted. Odd, usually that happens after you phase._"

"_What the fuck are you talking about?_"

A black wolf came out of the forest by my house and walked up to me. I was about to growl, but the wolf gave me a knowing look that said I could trust him.

"_That girl_," the wolf said, "_Dannie. She's your imprint._"

I felt elated to know that she was something that belonged to me. "_What's an imprint?_" I wondered in my head.

"_Your other half,_" Sam answered. "_She's your soul-mate._"

**3 Years Later**

That was the first time I phased and joined Sam. At first, it was just me and him hunting vampires, and then Jared joined, followed by Embry, Jacob, Quil, Leah and Seth, and Collin and Brady. We all did our duty to protect La Push from the fucking bloodsuckers and doing that I discovered something: I desired recognition for my deeds.

I mean sure, I had to keep our existence a secret because we all know that humans would blow the whole being a werewolf thing out of proportion and think we were monsters. However, I still wanted to feel like a hero, which is why I decided to become a policeman.

I went straight to the police academy after graduation and became an officer. I've been one for almost four years now and I love my work: protecting citizens and being able to receive praise for what I do.

And Sam was right about me imprinting. After I was forced to stay away from school for a week while I tried to get my phasing under control, I saw Danni again in the cafeteria. She was sitting all by herself at the table in the far right corner again. This time she was wearing a black t-shirt and regular blue jeans, not designer or skinny. This time I heard a softer song coming from the headphones.

I walked over to where she sat, my tray in hand. I got the pepperoni pizza, just like she did, except I got five pieces while she only had one.

"Hey," I said as I sat down.

She looked up at me and took out her earphones. This time when she looked at me with her hazel eyes, I felt a deeper connection to her, like the way I felt earlier was only a grain of sand compared to the whole beach I felt now. My world shifted and it seemed like everyone else in the room got fuzzy and weren't really discernable.

"'Sup?" she asked, jerking her head at me.

My jaw hung open and I couldn't bring myself to look away. I just wanted to touch her face, hold her in my arms and never let go…ever.

"Dude?" Danni waved her hand in front of my face. "You okay?"

I cleared my throat and shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Er, yeah. I'm just still a little under the weather. That's why I wasn't here last week."

Danni cocked her eyebrow. "You were sick?" she asked.

I nodded. Had she really noticed my absence? I felt my heart start to flutter as the thought of her missing me entered my mind.

"Oh," she smirked. "I thought you were in the bathroom or detention."

I felt my ego deflate. Apparently she didn't have the same feelings for me. _Just kidnap her! Force her to love you! _the voice inside me screamed. Sam told me that the wolf inside me was telling me what to do because it also felt the imprint pull and wouldn't rest until I claimed Danni. I had asked what he meant by claimed and evidently it means to bite her shoulder to show others that she belongs to me.

I stared at Danni's shoulder and felt my mouth salivating, just begging to claim her right now.

"Dyke," a guy coughed behind Danni as he walked to his group of friends.

Danni rolled her eyes. "I guess you're a lesbian now if you like sports and hate make up," she shrugged, turning back to her food.

My fists clenched with anger. "Have people been saying that you're a lesbian?" I asked, speaking between clenched teeth. She can't be a lesbian! She loves me, and last time I checked, I have a penis!

Danni nodded. "Yea, I keep saying I'm not, but these dumb asses don't like to listen."

My hands were shaking now and I felt the urge to murder that guy who called MY Danni a dyke! I calmed myself. No, I couldn't risk getting caught and having to go to prison where I'll be forced to stay away from my love.

Instead, I decided another tactic.

I got out of my seat and grabbed onto Danni's arm, yanking her up. I then climbed on the table and dragged my sweetheart up there with me. She looked at me with a shocked expression and tried tugging her arm out of my grasp, but I wouldn't let go.

"HEY ASSHOLES!" I yelled out at the top of my lungs. The windows vibrated a little bit and the students and cafeteria ladies looked at me. One guy was sitting with his back to me, so I leaned down real quick, grabbing the green apple off my tray and chucked it at him, watching it splatter all over his back. He whipped his head around now to see what I had to say.

I cleared my throat. "Anyone who dares fucks with Danni," I roared, "will have their asses kicked by me!"

The entire cafeteria was silent and Danni was beet red with embarrassment. She finally managed to yank her arm away from me and run out of the cafeteria.

And that was the last time she ever talked to me. The rest of senior year I tried to talk to her, but she ignored me and just looked the other way, listening to her music. One day I actually caught her outside by herself and got on my knees and begged her to stop avoiding me. She just told me that no one in school would hang with her because of what I did. "You made a loner!" she shrieked and then stormed off, leaving me heartbroken and alone.

After that, I gave her some space. I stopped calling and showing up at her doorsteps. The wolf inside begged me to just steal her away, but I couldn't do it…yet. I had to clean my house, which is actually nice now that my dad got remarried and let me have it while he and whatever-her-name-is moved to Florida.

In order to remain closer, every night I sneak over to my angel's house and climb up to the second story window on the left side where Danni's room is. She keeps her window open and sleeps with her bedroom door locked, silly girl. I used to just watch her sleep at first, sitting on the floor. But now that I've learned what a heavy sleeper she is, I crawl in under the covers and hold her to me all throughout the night. Her dad gets up an hour before she does, so when his alarm goes off at six, that's my cue to leave.

I've been doing that everyday and now I'm on my way to do it again. I drove my police cruiser over and parked against the sidewalk across the street and ran over to the side of the house and jumped, crawling inside.

Danni was seventeen now, and a senior at the high school. She managed to make a friend and she still dresses like a tomboy. She hasn't changed a lot. To me, Danni's still the new girl who stole my heart at first sight.

I crawled under the covers, still in my police uniform, and pulled my baby to me, wrapping my arms around her and slowly drifting off to sleep_._


	2. Quicksand

"Quicksand" - La Roux

_You're the upsetter / Stroking my hand / What's my position? / I don't understand / Am I your possession? / Am I in demand ?/ Oh when you turn to me / I'm in the Quicksand_

* * *

Figure this: my mom gets remarried to an asshole and now we have to move because he wants to be closer to his family in fucking Washington. Now why the fuck do I have to go? I'll tell you why, because the world just seems to love to torment me.

"Danni, please," my mom said as we where pulling up to our new house in La Push. "Be nice to Liam. He's trying to bond with you, but you just keep pushing him away."

I whipped my head to face her in disbelief. That man has made no attempt to bond with me at all. Does, "Danni, I'm watchin' the game if you want to also" sound like a plea to bond? No, it sounds like someone just letting you know what they're doing. And the only reason I said no was because I hate the 49ers, who were playing. I didn't really feel like arguing with my mom right now though, so I just kept my mouth shut. Seriously, she was so blinded by her love for Liam that she can't see why I'm so angry all the time and why my sister Yasmine went to live in Atlanta with our dad. The only reason I didn't go was because I didn't want my mom to be lonely, so I stayed.

I thought that the school would be cool since it's really small. I assumed that everyone would be closely knit together in a happy little learning community, but I was wrong. People made it a point that I didn't belong because of my heritage and the way I look. Some girl was all bragging about her new Gucci shoes and I laughed and asked why the fuck she would pay around $200 for a pair of shoes when Payless has some on sale for only $5. I mean really, do you need to spend a lot for some lame name brand thing?

Then some little emo bitch told me I'd look really cute in eyeliner, but I declined saying I don't wear make up. She was like, "Oh, you're one of them."

"Who?" I asked.

"A lesbian.'

I was taken aback and looked at her like she had grown another head. "What the hell? Why would think that?"

"Well," she shrugged, "you don't wear make up and your hair's in a boring pony tail."

It took all of my self-control to not smack that bitch where she stood right then. Instead I just snapped, "Bitch! I ain't no fucking lesbian. And because you look like a fucking raccoon with all that eye liner and your stupid emo hair looks like it got caught in a weed-whacker doesn't mean everyone else's' has to!"

The girl, I'd later learn her name was Cassandra, just shrugged and walked off. When I left the bathroom where we were talking, I found her pointing at me and telling her friend, some fat-ass who thought she was sexy, that I licked pussy.

Fatty, named Amanda, laughed and proceeded to tell everyone in the hallway, thus dubbing me the school-lesbian. Whatever, I'd just plan some sort of revenge and get them back later…stupid whores.

I then walked into the lunch room and planned to have a peaceful and solitary meal, when some meathead jock came up to me and tried to pick me up on a date. Save your breath Steroid-head! I'm way too valuable to waste my time with you. I later felt a little bad for him the next week when I had heard his girlfriend broke up with him.

That's why the next time he sat down next to me, I tried to have a conversation with him.

"Hey," the guy said. I learned his name was Paul by everyone asking where he was last week. He had copied my pizza idea, except he had gotten way more slices than I did. I read in a magazine once that bodybuilders usually ate a lot. Liam tried bulking up three weeks ago, so he bought a muscle magazine, and I'll admit it, I took that magazine to the bathroom with me a few times. I'm not too proud to admit it.

"'Sup?" I asked, even jerking my head like I've seen the jocks here do. I looked up at Paul's face to show him that I was willing to talk with him. He seriously looked too old to be at this school, at least as a student. Okay, so he didn't look exactly thirty, but I would believe twenty-five or twenty-six.

Paul didn't respond and only stared at me with his jaw hanging open.

"Dude?" I said, leaning over and waving my hand in front of his face to snap him out of whatever daze he was in. "You okay?"

Paul shook his head real fast and cleared his throat. "Er, yeah. I'm just still a little under the weather. That's why I wasn't here last week."

I cocked my eyebrow. "You were sick?" I asked. I hope it was past-tense. If you're sick, please don't drag your diseased ass to school and infect me.

Paul just nodded.

I smirked at him. "Oh. I thought you were in the bathroom or detention." Okay, so that was a little mean on my part, but I thought it was really funny.

Paul was silent for a little bit and just continued to stare at me for a while.

"Dyke," some loser coughed from behind me.

I rolled my eyes. "I guess you're a lesbian now if you like sports and hate make up," I shrugged.

"Have people been saying that you're a lesbian?" Paul asked me. I saw him start to clench his fists a little bit. Uh, maybe it just his stomach bothering him.

I nodded. "Yea, I keep saying I'm not, but these dumb asses don't like to listen." Seriously, I've told people over and over, but fucking Cassandra and Amanda had to go and fuck things up for my social life.

Paul shot out of his seat, his face red with anger and his body shaking a little bit with rage. At first, I thought he was going to go kick that guy's ass, but instead he reached over and grabbed my arm, pulling me up on top of the table with him in front of the whole cafeteria. I tried to yank my arm out of his grip, but Paul is like super-strong or something. Fucking Hulk-wannabe.

"HEY ASSHOLES!" he yelled out and got the students inside to turn and look at him with shock. One nerdy kid didn't turn around, so Paul threw an apple at him.

Paul then cleared his throat. "Anyone who dares fucks with Danni will have their asses kicked by me!"

I looked out at the frightened crowd who had their terrified eyes glued on us. With one swift movement, I yanked my arm out of Paul's grasp and ran out of the cafeteria and all the way home in embarrassment. I couldn't bear the thought of what people are going to say about me when I get back to school. That I can't fight my own battles. That Paul's up my ass.

That night was the first time I had night sweats. I don't know why they happen. Every morning I just wake up feeling overheated and I'm kind of sweaty and smell all musky, like a man would after he ran a lot. I even started to wear deodorant to bed, but I still wake up hot and sweaty, even when I have my fan on or the window wide open. Then even one time I had a dream a fucking policeman snuck into my room and held me to him in the middle of the night. Maybe I'm going crazy.

Anyways, when I went to school the day after Paul decided to give an ultimatum to the entire student body, nobody talked to me. I even walked by Cassandra and Amanda and they said nothing. I turned around and walked in front of them again, and still nothing happened. "What the hell?' I wondered to myself. I turned around again for a third time and this time I faced them and stuck out my tongue. "Rotten, stanky cunts!" I spat. Still, they said nothing, and instead ran off to their class.

At first I was happy this was happening until in science when we had to get into partners, the girl assigned to me started to cry because she said and I quote "Paul's going to kick my ass!" Fucking Paul ruining my school life!

I ignored him at lunch. I walked by the table, looking the other way when he stood up and flagged me down. I went into the girls' bathroom and ate in one of the stalls, feeling like Lindsay Lohan in _Mean Girls. _Everyday though, Paul kept trying to get me to sit with him at lunch, and I just ignored him and walked the other way to my stall; the handicapped one due to the extra space.

One day in March I was walking outside to go to the office to give them a doctor's note when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Paul asked as he spun me around to face him.

I glanced around and saw that we were the only ones outside. "No I'm not," I lied, feeling a little nervous to be all alone with this man. He was freakin' buff and I wasn't that strong. I used to be able to take all the boys down in elementary, but that was before they started the working out phase.

Paul's expression turned…sad? "Yes you are," he said. "You walk away from me and turn the other way when I look at you. Why?"

I sighed. "Because, you had to go and embarrass me in front of the whole school and now no one wants to hang with me," I whined.

"I'll be your friend," Paul said, looking hopeful, "or maybe even something more." He then slid his hand down my arm and grabbed onto my hand.

I yanked my hand away and slapped him across the face, actually hurting myself a bit. "No way!"

Paul got down on his knees. "Please," he begged. "Please forgive me! It kills me to know you're mad at me!"

"You made me a loner!" I shrieked and then stomped off to the office, leaving Paul all by himself.

After that, he gave me some space and he eventually graduated and I thought I'd never have to see him again.

My sophomore year went great. I met a girl who went to the high school in Forks named Lauren and the two of us would always have a good time going out and teasing people or trash-talking who we know.

Now in senior year, we made a Facebook account for this girl she knows, named Bella, and we posted that she has herpes and then we made one for Amanda and Cassandra and posted some photo-shopped pictures of them. I made Cassandra have acne and a pointy chin and I put Amanda's head on a cow's body.

They found out though and called the police for harassment. And who had to come to my house to tell me to delete the accounts? Fucking Officer Paul Meraz!

I heard a knock on the door and when I answered it, I was disappointed to see the police, but WAY more disappointed to see that it was Paul.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, sounding a little rude, which caused my mom to come downstairs.

"Daniela Marie Chapman, where are your manners?" she asked, and then a look of shock came across her face when she saw the cop. "What did you do?" she immediately asked me.

"Nothing!" I yelled. "This is just Paul. He used to go to my school!"

My mom sighed with relief. "Oh thank God."

Paul cleared his throat and I couldn't help but notice how his biceps strained at the sleeves of his uniform and how the buttons looked like they were about to pop off his broad chest. Did he seriously have to show off his body to everyone? Man-whore. "Actually," Paul said, "it's Officer Meraz when I'm on duty."

I rolled my eyes at his arrogant self. "Whatever."

My mom hit the back of my head. "Be nice," she hissed. Then she totally put on a nice voice when she turned back to Paul, "how can we help you?"

Paul looked at me and smirked. "It seems Danni here made fake accounts on Facebook for some girls to harass them."

My mouth dropped in shock. "What the fuck?" I yelled. "Are you serious? For real? Those bitches called me a lesbian for most of my school career and when I fight back, it's wrong?"

My mom just shook her head. "Sweetie," she said, "you should've just tried to sit down with them and talk things out."

"Well, I'm here to confiscate your laptop," Paul said as he held up a piece of paper. "I've got the warrant right here." He then handed the warrant to my mom and entered the house and went upstairs. I ran after him as he entered my room, somehow knowing exactly where it was. He even knew where I kept my laptop and just picked it up and put it under his arm.

"When can I have it back?" I asked.

"As soon as we go through it and delete the accounts you made."

"How long will that be?"

"A couple of weeks."

I felt my blood start to boil and my teeth start to grind. People say I have anger issues, but when someone tries takes things from you that you hold important, wouldn't you get mad as well? "No!" I screamed and ripped the laptop out of Paul's grasp.

"Daniela Marie!" my mom shouted in disbelief as she stood in the doorway. "Give that to Officer Meraz right now!"

"Shut up!" I growled at her, and then I turned back to an amused-looking Paul. "We can delete the stuff right here, right now. It's ridiculous that you'd take my laptop for a couple of weeks when it can be done in a matter of minutes!"

"I need a fucking aspirin," my mom breathed and then left the room to go to the medicine cabinet.

"Danni," Paul said, speaking in a calm manner, "you can get in a lot of trouble if you don't give me that laptop. I don't want to see you go to jail, so please, give it here." He then held out his hand and waited.

I looked at his pleading face and for a second considered handing it over, but my anger got the best of me and I raised the laptop above my head then sent it crashing the floor. It shattered into a few chunks and there was the sound of short-circuiting.

"There," I grinned, "everybody wins." I lost all of the distorted pictures I made and I got to keep my laptop out of Paul's hands…and ultimately mine…oops.

Paul just chuckled. "You're cute when you're mad."

I heard my mother walk back over to us and then gasp as she saw the remains of my laptop on the floor. "Daniela!" she gasped. "You just wait 'til your father comes home."

I rolled my eyes. I'm fucking seventeen now, a senior in high school, and my mom still threatens me with the "you just wait 'til blahblah gets home" thing. And she calls Liam, that loser, my dad!

Paul walked over to my mom. "Ma'am," he said, "she resisted in handing over the laptop even when a warrant was produced for it. Now the usual consequence is jail-time."

My mom got all pale and looked like she was about to faint.

"But," Paul went on, "since I know Danni is a good girl, I can just convince a judge to assign her some community service."

My mom bit her lip. "Community service? Like picking up dog shit?"

Paul nodded and I felt my heart drop. I hate dogs, let alone dog shit!

"I help run the program here, so I'll be able to keep an eye on her."

My heart dropped even more at that.

"Send me to jail!" I screamed. "I'd rather risk getting raped with a broom stick than go to community service with him!" I pointed in Paul's direction and spat when I said "him."

My mom rolled her eyes. "Shut up Daniela, you're gonna be a pooper scooper."

Bitch! I kept my mouth shut because I didn't want to say anything that I'd later regret. The whole time that Paul went over the community service thing with my mom, I saw him grinning in my direction. "It's every day after school from four to six and every Saturday from eight in the morning to six in the evening," he said.

I scowled at him. Fucking Officer Paul Meraz is ruining my life!


	3. Flowers and Fireworks

Thank you so musch to those who have reviewed and added this story to their alerts. I really hope you continue to read it and like it!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Flowers and Fireworks" - All the Day Holiday

_You take the roots so much deeper / So the trees can grow strong / and you take the roots so much deeper / You take my fear and doubt and make me a place / To abide in / To make me feel like a child again_

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow at eight," I told my Danni as I was walking out the front door. "Don't forget: at Alicia Park near Josiah Lane. We'll start there."

My Danni just stood there scowling at me, her eyes imaging me in the slowest, most painful death ever thought of. To further piss her off, only because I think she's absolutely adorable when she's angry, I blew her a kiss the second her mom turned around to go into another room.

I held back my laugh as I saw her jaw drop and her eyes widen. I could've sworn I saw steam blow from her ears, but before I could know for sure, she slammed the front door behind me. As soon as the door was shut, I felt an ocean of loneliness engulf my core. I wanted to see my Danni again, I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her that she's the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on. I wanted to claim her so that she'd be forced to be mine forever. There's so many things I want to do for her…if only she'd let me.

I trudged back to my cruiser and slowly got inside, glancing at the front door to Danni's house every few seconds, wishing she'd run out, begging me not to leave without her. _Of course not Honey_, I'd say, pulling her to me and putting my lips on hers. She'd tell me she loves me and I'd open up the passenger door for her on my cruiser. Then we'll go wherever she wants to and we'll live together happily ever after.

I waited in my cruiser, almost crying for that dream to come true. Unfortunately, after ten minutes, I realized that my Danni didn't want to leave with me. I started up the cruiser and drove off to Sam's for the dinner that Emily was making all of us.

The entire drive there I imagined that Danni was sitting next to me in the cruiser, holding my hand and resting her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around the empty seat that I pretended she sat in and I even did the seat belt, wanting her to be safe all the time. "How was your day Sweetheart?" I asked her, although technically I was just talking to myself.

_It was good, but now it's perfect since I'm with you_, my pretend Danni responded, leaning in closer to me.

My smile widened and I felt my insides turn with intense want for this scenario to be real. "I love you. You know that right?"

_I love you too Paul. I've always loved you._

"Do you think you can overlook my being a werewolf and come live with me?"

_I'd do anything for you Paul. It honestly doesn't bother me that you're a werewolf._ I then imagined her running her hand up and down my chest. _It helps that you look really sexy in your police uniform._ She then leaned forward and started to kiss along my jaw line, leaving faint sensations where she was supposed to have touched me.

I felt my pants get tighter as I got an erection. Just the thought of my baby touching me gave me an instant rager.

I grabbed her hand and put it on my bulge. "Do you see what you do to me? Can you understand the power you hold over me?"

My imaginary Danni started to unzip my pants, slowly, smiling at me the entire time. Her hazel eyes shined with lust and I could tell she wanted me as badly as I wanted her.

Then she grabbed a hold of my hard member…and I creamed my pants.

"Shit!" I growled as I readjusted myself to get more comfortable and ignore the wet goo in my boxers. I undid the passenger seatbelt and quit pretending Danni was with me. When I finally take her, then we'll both experience real pleasure and I'll never have to fantasize again.

I pulled up to Sam's house, figuring out that I was the last one here as I heard everyone else chatting away inside. Fucking Quil was all over his imprint, Claire, who had just turned sixteen and found out about him being a wolf. She accepted him and the two decided that they'd start to get serious when she was of legal age. That was my excuse that I used for Danni: why I never brought her around and why I've never been on a date with her. I was too old for her for the time-being. She wanted us to be legal.

Sam knows the truth though: that she actually can't stand the thought of being near me because I ruined her high school life. He read my thoughts as I was moping about it once during patrol. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone and that he'd always be there if I ever needed to talk to someone about it.

I got out of the cruiser and walked inside the house shouting "There better be no drugs on the premises. The law is here!" I always got a kick out of being a man of the law.

Leah rolled her eyes and muttered something about it smelling like bacon.

"Hello Paul!" Emily cheered as she led me inside. "How was work today?"

"Pretty good," I responded. "There's really not much crime that goes on in these small towns." That was true. So far I've only had domestic disturbance calls and that one with Danni earlier today.

Emily smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. Thanks for keeping our town safe." She then walked back into the kitchen to finish making whatever she was making. I don't know what it was, but it sure as hell smelt delicious. I wonder if Danni will ever make me dinner.

Sam walked over to me. "How's it goin'?" he asked.

"Alright."

He jerked his head to the side as a signal for me to follow him outside to the back yard so that we could talk in private. I followed and when he turned back he asked, "How are things with Danni?"

A humongous smile was plastered on my face. "I talked to her today!" I cheered, feeling like a giddy school girl. I didn't care though. The fact that I got to see my Danni when she was actually awake got me frisky.

Sam chuckled at my excited attitude. "That's an improvement over just laying with her sleeping body."

I just rolled my eyes. He and I both knew very well that it was the only way I could be with her and she wouldn't try to push me away.

"What did you guys talk about? It was a good conversation, right?"

I hung my head. "I was supposed to confiscate her laptop because she and her friend were harassing some girls online."

Sam looked at me with sympathy. "Well?"

"Her friend cooperated and gave me her laptop without any problem at all. But Danni, you know her. It's a fight with everything."

Sam put his hand on my shoulder. "She'll come around Paul. They all do eventually."

I hope he's right. It's been three years, and I still don't even have a friend status with my imprint! "But instead of arresting her like I was supposed to, I said I'll take her on some community service."

"Are you allowed to do that?" Sam asked, cocking his eyebrow.

I shook my head. "I'm going to tell the chief that Danni didn't have a laptop so that she'll be off the hook, and I told her mom that I run the community service projects here, so in a way, I set up our first date."

Leah laughed coming outside with us. "You're taking Danni out to go rake leaves and pick up dog shit?"

I growled and bared my teeth at her. "Shut up!"

She was still laughing and then turned around. "I gotta tell everyone!"

I was about to run after her and clasp my hand over her mouth, but before I could move, Leah was inside and I heard her say, "Hey guys! Paul's taking Danni to do community service as a date!"

A roar of laughter erupted from the house and I began to shake. Those motherfuckers had no right to laugh at me! Their imprints all welcomed them with open arms and love them. They have no idea what it's like to have the person who's supposed to be your soul-mate, your other half, hate your guts and avoid you!

I phased, ripping my police uniform, and ran into the forest.

"I'll driver your cruiser to your house!" I heard Sam yell from behind me.

I snorted. At least that's one problem I don't have to focus on. I ran all the way to Danni's house, but had to stay in the forest because I could faintly hear her talking on the phone to someone. I strained my ears to pick up her conversation, but it was no use: I was too far away.

I whimpered and laid down, waiting for her to go to sleep so that I could hold her.

**DPOV**

My mom told Liam all about my fiasco with fucking Paul. He just shook his head at me and said he was disappointed and thought they'd raised me better.

"You've only known me for four years!" I yelled out. "How the fuck did you have a hand in raising me?"

After that outburst, I was sent up to my room for the rest of the night. I just grabbed my cell phone off my desk where my laptop used to sit and dialed Lauren to vent.

"_What's up Jail-bird?_" she answered. "_Your mom called my mom and said you almost went to jail today. That's so bad-ass._"

I chuckled at her silliness. "Well, instead I got stuck with dog doody duty," I sighed. "And guess which officer they sent to my house."

Lauren gasped. "_Was it Officer Saunders?_" If only. Officer Saunders was one of those policemen who you thought was a stripper before. I remember I went to this party once and he came to tell us we were being too loud, and I was like, who hired a stripper?

"I wish. It was Paul."

"_The loser who's on steroids and hung-over you?_"

"That's the one."

"_Weird. I would've thought he'd arrest you and then trap you in his house or something._"

Me too. "No, instead I'm doing community service, with him."

"_Wait!_" Lauren yelled. "_He's making you do community service with him? Like does he think of it as a date?_"

I gagged, a little exaggerated. "God, I hope not. Although, he did seem a little happy when he was explaining it to my mother. Either he really wants me or he just likes to watch me suffer."

"_It's totally the first one. You know, when I gave my laptop over to him, he said I should be doing community service, but he let me go with a warning._"

"What?" I yelled out in disbelief.

"_He wanted you all to himself._"

I can't believe that bullshit! "That motherfucker!"

"_Do you have community service tomorrow?_"

I sighed heavily, but it sounded more like a groan. "Since it's Saturday, I have it from eight in the morning to six in the evening."

"_Is that even legal? I mean, don't those hours like, break child labor laws?_"

"Hell if I know."

We were both silent for a while, moping at the day I'd have to spend with that crack-pot cop.

"_Just don't go,_" Lauren finally said.

"What?"

"_I'll pick you up at seven and then we'll just chill out all day, avoiding that pig cop. Just tell him you forgot._"

I smiled and felt better about the whole situation. "That's the best idea ever!"

"_And you know what is also a great idea?_"

"No, what?"

"_Mike Newton is having a party at his house and we're gonna go!_"

"Isn't he that Bella girl's friend?"

"_She won't go! She'll be with her boyfriend. Besides, Mike's parents are gone for the weekend and left him all alone with that big house that has its own liquor cabinet. So what do you say?_"

"Hell yea we're going!" I cheered.

"Daniela Marie Chapman!" my mother yelled from the other side of my door. "Tell Lauren you're grounded and not allowed to use your cell phone!"

"Since when am I grounded?" I whined.

"Since you decided to interfere with a police investigation!"

"_That bitch watches way too much 'Law & Order'. Anyway, I'll see you at seven. Bye!" _Then Lauren hung up. I just tossed my phone on my desk and laid down in my bed, falling to sleep quickly.

I had that dream again of the policeman sneaking into my room. He crawled in through the window and slowly made his way over to my bed; this time he was naked though. In my dream, however, I was really tired and too weak to fight him off and to look upwards to see his face as he stood at the side of bed and ran his hand through my hair. He then crawled into the covers with me and held me to his bare chest, which I must admit, was more comfortable than my own pillows.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was alone in my room and my alarm clock read six. I got up and after taking a long shower, got dressed and waited downstairs for Lauren. My mom was still asleep and Liam was…uh, he was somewhere, I didn't really know…or care.

At seven I heard the horn to Lauren's Bug honk outside. I jumped off the couch and ran outside and jumped in the passenger side. Lauren was blasting some Ke$ha song and sounded horrible trying to sing along with it.

"Who sings this?" I asked her as she pulled out of my driveway and started down the road.

"Dude," she said, sounding shocked. "It's 'Cannibal', you know, by Ke$ha."

"Oh," I smirked. "Let's let her sing it then. She sounds way better."

"Bitch!" Lauren laughed as she playfully punched my arm. She floored the gas pedal and we raced down the street and went on the highway. "So I figured after some breakfast at the diner, we can go to the mall or something."

"Sounds cool," I said, bobbing my head to the beat of the music.

Lauren was pushing 90 miles per hour, and I knew that the speed limit on the highways here was 70 miles per hour. I wanted her to go a little faster because I was so freakin' hungry!

"Can you go faster?" I whined as my stomach growled, almost over-powering the radio.

Lauren laughed. "Dude, this is a Bug. It's built for style, not to actually be a good car."

I laughed at her joke. I thought Bugs really did suck. What I wanted was a Ford F-150, mainly due to their size. With that gigantic truck, I can just run over anyone in my way, especially those stupid bicyclists who are in the road all slow-like.

Lauren and I just sang, very poorly, along with the radio when we heard the sound of police sirens behind us.

"What the fuck?" Lauren whined. She looked in her rearview mirror and I followed suit, seeing that a police cruiser was following us, telling us to pull over.

I clicked my seat belt on and Lauren copied me as she gently pressed the brake and pulled over to the right. The policeman got out of his cruiser and made his way up to Lauren's car as we opened up the dashboard holder-thing to get out her registration and insurance information.

The policeman was taller than the car, letting us only see his waist as he tapped on the window, telling Lauren to roll it down.

"At least we're not drunk," she playfully muttered.

Thank God we weren't!

Lauren rolled down the window and the officer leaned over to look at us. And who was it?

Fucking Officer Paul Meraz!

"Well, what do we have here?" he smirked as his eyes settled on me. "You weren't trying to run out on me now, were you?"


	4. Salt Skin

"Salt Skin" - Ellie Goulding

_You're as sharp as a knife / and you fit like a glove / That is no way to live / That is no way to love / Full of fear in your skin / And the weakness in giving in_

* * *

Just kill me now! Fucking Paul was standing there outside Lauren's window, giving me one of those cocky smirks he does that gets my blood boiling. I hate that man!

"I was taking Danni out to breakfast before her first day of community service," Lauren said calmly. I knew she was lying. As soon as Paul bought it, we'd speed off and just hide out somewhere until Mike Newton's party.

Paul narrowed his eyes at her and then returned his possessive stare to me. "Is that true Danni?" he asked.

I sighed. "Yes Paul Blart!"

Lauren and I both burst out laughing at my insult, but Paul only looked a little pissed off. His eyes narrowed and his face got all red. However, we ignored him as we continued to laugh at him, saying he got fired from mall security so he has to do highway patrol.

"Next he'll get a desk job!" Lauren guffawed.

"I don't know," I giggled, "you have to be able to read the files. All those steroids probably watered down his brain."

We both burst out into hysterics at Paul's expense again.

Paul just stood there, glaring at us, scowling. "Step out of the car," he growled, his deep voice menacing and a little creepy.

Immediately Lauren and I shut up. We looked at each other in shock, wondering who he wanted outside the car. "Which one do you want?" I asked, my voice a little shaky. If he tries to give me a cavity search, I swear to God, I'll bolt down this highway screaming for help.

"You," Paul demanded, pointing a thick finger at me and keeping a pissed off expression on his face.

I shakily undid my seat belt and got out of the car. I stood there and looked at him for further instructions.

"Come here," he growled, putting so much authority into his voice, it sounded like he was only a police officer and not the desperate Paul I know.

"Am I under arrest or something?" I asked, a little scared. I know that I'll get grounded for being forced to do community service, but if I get arrested, I'll actually want to go to jail in order to be safe from my mom.

"Come. Here," Paul demanded, putting emphasis on every word, and even pointing at the spot by his side. I could've sworn he almost gave me a sinister grin, but it was gone in a flash so I couldn't exactly tell.

I looked at Lauren, thinking she'd give me some advice on how to get out of this situation. This wasn't like Paul at all. Usually he's saying "please" and "thank you" and always asking me to do something, never demanding it using a stern voice. The dramatic change in his behavior was giving me goose bumps all over my arms. I thanked God I was wearing a long-sleeved shirt, thus hiding my anxiety, but I think my thumping heart and chattering teeth gave me away.

"Dude," Lauren hissed, "just do what he says so that things don't get worse."

"Listen to her Danni," Paul smirked. "Now, COME HERE!"

I jumped the second Paul raised his voice from low and sinister to loud and threatening. I inched my way over to the designated area and watched as a smirk grew on his terrifying face. It got bigger every millimeter I got closer to him until I was right at his side and the smirk transformed into a full-blown smile.

Paul pulled out some handcuffs off of his belt and faced me, still wearing that creepy-ass smile. "Turn around," he told me, the scary, low demanding voice back.

I did as he said and then I felt the cold metal of the cuffs being put around my wrists.

"Daniela Marie Chapman," Paul said, "you're under arrest for attempting to get out of mandatory community service. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided to you."

Paul's speech all blurred into one garbled mess. I'm going to jail…that sucks.

Lauren just stared out from the car in shock. "Dude," she complained, "it was my idea, not hers!"

Paul whipped his head to face her and snarled. "You convinced her to skip out on me?" He bared his teeth at her and his body started to shake a little bit.

"Yea!" Lauren snapped back.

"You better just drive on before I arrest you too."

Lauren just sat there.

"NOW!" Paul shouted. "Leave!"

Lauren rolled her eyes and started up the car again.

"Don't tell my mom!" I screamed as she drove off, leaving me alone with psycho Officer Paul.

Paul pushed me forward towards his cruiser. I struggled to keep up on my legs, but he pushed really fast and it's actually rather hard to move quickly with your arms stuck behind you. I was yanked to a stop at the passenger side of the police car. "Get in," Paul growled.

"Don't I have to sit in the back?" I asked.

Paul just huffed and opened up the door. He then put his hand on top of my head and pushed me inside the car. I didn't even have time to get comfortable before he was leaning over me to do my seat belt.

When he got in on his side and started driving, I decided to speak up.

"Am I really going to jail?" I asked him, trying to put on sad eyes in case he looked my way.

He did, and it looked like Paul actually looked a little heartbroken for a while. "No," he breathed. "I…just needed to show you what could happen if you skip your required dates for community service." He tightened his grip on the steering wheel and his knuckles turned white.

"So how come I have to do community service when Lauren doesn't?" I demanded. Yea, Lauren's my girl, but how come she got a _Get Out Of Jail Free _card when I didn't?

"She fully cooperated. You would've gotten off free if you would have just handed me your laptop," Paul said. He gulped like he was a little nervous about something.

Bullshit! We all know Paul just wants to get in my pants! "By the way," I said, "I do NOT consent to a body search."

Paul chuckled. "C'mon! I'll be gentle." He then reached over and rubbed my face with the back of his hand.

I jerked away and shot him an evil glare. "Don't touch me," I snapped. "I'll file a complaint with your chief."

"And what would you file it under? 'Annoying Cop'?"

"Sexual Harassment."

"That's a serious offense," Paul said, not looking even remotely phased by my threats. "If you can prove it. But if we played a little game called 'Who's More Reliable?', the cop always beats the teenager."

I rolled my eyes. "Could you at least undo my cuffs?" I whined. "They really hurt."

Paul shot his glance over at me immediately as I mentioned pain. He scanned me over with his eyes and then smirked that stupid-ass cocky grin. "You're just saying that. If I took your cuffs off, then you'd run off the minute you got the chance."

I screamed in annoyance. "Do you honestly have nothing else better to do than torment me? Like, isn't there a murder, or shoot-out, or armed robbery?"

"This is La Push, not Detroit."

I groaned and rolled my head back and forth on the headrest in agony. It was so frustrating having to sit here, cuffed, in Officer Paul's fucking car!

Paul cleared his throat. "And, by the way, I've never worked at a mall or had a desk job. I'm one of the best on the force due to my physical abilities."

"You picked brawn over brains?"

Paul shook his head in irritation. "Am I really that bad?" he asked. "Like does it cause you actual pain to have to be around me?"

"Yes!" I whined.

"How come?"

"You're fucking annoying and you ruined my social life!"

"You have Lauren."

"Only Lauren!" I corrected. "No one at school wants to be my friend because they think you're gonna kill them!"

Before Paul could respond, my stomach unleashed a loud grumble. I would've clutched at it in hunger, but my hands were trapped behind my back.

"You hungry?" Paul asked.

I nodded. "You arrested me before I could get some breakfast."

Paul looked ashamed for a second. "My bad."

**PPOV**

I stomped on the brake and turned the car around so that I could get my Danni some food. I couldn't have her getting weak and passing out on me during our time together.

"I can go to a drive-through," I offered.

Danni wouldn't look me in the eye the entire time we were in the cruiser together. She either looked in my direction (but not at me directly) or out her window at the gray morning. This isn't supposed to happen like this! I read somewhere that women like to have a dominate man to take charge, and that's what I did! And what happens? She gets pissed!

I was actually on my way to the park where I told her to meet me, but I saw a Bug speeding down the highway, so I got up behind it to give it a ticket, and who do I find? My Danni trying to get out of our date. No! I'm not going to let that happen. I was going to just follow her and that bitch Lauren around and wait for them to finish their breakfast and then I'd take Danni with me, but they both had to start insulting me.

I didn't mind so much when Danni did it, but when that whore of a friend she has started, I felt so pissed off. I wanted to scratch her fucking face off and make her feel bad about herself. Then I find out she was the one who convinced MY Danni to flee? I wanted to kill her. The wolf inside me yelled and demanded her blood be shed. I couldn't do that though. She was my angel's only friend and she was useful for making her happy.

"I don't want to go to a drive through," Danni complained. "I want a donut."

"Is that another police joke?" I asked, glancing over at my sweetheart. She liked to tease me a lot, but as long as it made her happy, I didn't mind. Shit, I'd let her abuse me in every way imaginable as long as she loves me.

"No, I'm just in the mood for one."

I nodded. "Okay, I'll get you your donut." I went to the little donut shop near the park we were going to and got out real quick, telling Danni not to attract any attention, or else I'll put her prison. I really wouldn't, but I couldn't have someone walking by seeing a teenager handcuffed in the front seat. I got a box of ten donuts: one or two for Danni and the rest for me.

"How many others are gonna be there?" Danni asked when I sat back in the car.

"Where?" I asked, confused by what she meant.

"The community service thingy. How many people are doing it with me?"

"You're the only one," I stated, proud that it's going to be just me and her all day. Since I had to make it look realistic so that she'd keep coming back to "community service", I'm just going to have her pick up some of the dog crap around the park. There shouldn't be that much, so when she finishes, I'll just drive around, saying she's going to keep me company while I do my rounds…on my day off.

Danni groaned and lowered her head.

I leaned over and pushed down on her head, making her move farther from the back of the seat and shout a string of profanities at me. I took the handcuff key and undid the cuffs, freeing her arms so she could eat.

"Oh," Danni said as soon as she realized my motive. "My bad. I didn't mean to call you that stuff."

"You mean a shit-filled pussy? Or a cum bucket?" I teased.

Danni laughed and I felt empowered. I made my imprint laugh! It was if my insides felt all warm and fuzzy and then I was desperate to keep her happy all the time now. This must be what it feels like to the guys when their imprints hang out with them willingly.

Danni automatically opened up the donut box and started eating a custard filled one when a look of disgust crossed her face. "That's foul!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" I wondered. Did I get her the wrong donuts?

"I fucking hate custard," she spat.

"Then give it to me," I said as I snatched the bitten donut out of her hand and popped it into my mouth. It was delicious, and not because of the vanilla custard inside. My Danni's saliva was still on it and it tasted delicious, like I was licking her. I had a part of her inside me now. It felt awesome.

"That's nasty," Danni mumbled as she started to eat a regular chocolate donut.

I just shrugged when in actuality, it was the greatest donut I've had in my entire twenty-one years on Earth. I then drove off to the park, eating donuts and stealing glances at my Danni every now and then. My arm ached to be around her shoulders, but I knew that would only piss her off even more and then she may not talk to me at all today.

"Here we are," I announced as I pulled up to the park. No one was there, so my baby would be safe from humiliation.

We both got out, me a lot faster than Danni. I then went to the trunk and took out a pooper scooper I bought yesterday and a trash bag. I walked back over to a very pissed off looking Danni and handed her the items.

**DPOV**

I groaned and snatched the pooper scooper and bag away from Paul.

"It shouldn't take long," Paul said. "Once you finish here, I'll let you know what's next." He was right about it not taking long. The actual grass part of the park was only about the size of two house layouts and people rarely brought their dogs here.

I stepped out onto the grass and started searching for dog shit. So far there was none! This was going pretty good. Then some fucking man in a tie-dye shirt with his St. Bernard dog walked by me, and what did that elephant dog do? It took one giant steaming shit near me. The owner looked at me and chuckled, thinking it was funny that I'd have to pick up the sloppy poo his mutt left.

He turned to leave.

Oh hell no!

"Sir!" I yelled at him.

The man turned around. "Yes?"

"Pick up your dog's shit!"

Then that stupid hippie just shrugged and started to walked away. "It's natural fertilizer," he yelled over his shoulder.

That son of a bitch saw me with the fucking bag! He saw that I'm a fucking teenage girl forced to pick up dog shit, and he could have made my job easier! But did he? No he didn't! He had to be some loser stoner forty year old and think that dog shit is natural and good for the grass, so he can't fucking pick it up? That motherfucking bitch!

"Uh, Danni?" Paul called from the bench where he sat at the other side of the park. "You okay?"

I'm gonna be. I threw the trash bag down to the ground and charged at the hippie, raising the pooper scooper above my head to smash it on his blazin' self. His back was turned to me, so I could hit and run.

"No! Stop!" Paul yelled. I heard him jump from the bench and his heavy footsteps come after me.

Too late! I'm already focused. "FUCK YOU!" I yelled as I swung the scooper and hit the man's head, making him stumble a little, but he didn't fall. That actually disappointed me. I channeled all my rage into that swing: my anger at dog poo being the number one. I just fucking HATE animals! So having to clean their feces just pisses me off beyond belief!

The man turned around and glared at me, his stoned eyes actually looking scary with their giant pupils. "Fucking cunt!" he yelled at me. He was about to lunge, but stopped in his tracks and looked a little worried.

I grinned. "That's right bitch! Be afraid! I'm straight outta Compton!" Okay, so I've never been to California, but it sounded so good and fun to say at the time…I couldn't resist.

Then I heard the menacing growl of a terrifying-sounding animal behind me. I slowly turned around, expecting to see a dinosaur or grizzly bear, but instead saw Paul. However this Paul was far scarier than any dinosaur or bear I've ever seen on TV. The hippie was most likely afraid to see the gleaming police badge, but I saw something else worth being scared shitless about Paul. His eyes were red with rage and he was breathing hard; so hard that spit was flying from his bared teeth with every huff. His fists were clenched and were aching to hit something and his chest was puffed up with power.

Paul looked like a fucking invincible killing-machine.

"Apologize to the lady, sir," Paul growled in a controlled voice. I could tell he was fighting with himself to keep from murdering the hippie.

The man looked at me. "I'm sorry!" he quickly said.

I just nodded and the man ran off with his dog.

Paul then looked at me, his scary form still active. He snatched the pooper scooper from my hands. "Get. In. The. Car. Now," he growled.

I ran to the cruiser and jumped in the passenger seat.

Paul looked like he took a couple of deep breaths. He then walked over to the trash bag, picked it up, and finished clearing the dog crap out of the park for me.


	5. Safari Disco Club

"Safari Disco Club" - Yelle

_Can you see me fly / I see you down, dozing / Hold on to me, it cracked / What we see here, I promise / Animals dancing in the Safari Disco Club _[Rough English Translation]

* * *

I wanted so badly for that man who actually had the fucking balls to insult my Danni to suffer. I wanted to phase on the spot, and was about to, when I saw my baby's face. She looked terrified of me.

My heart fell as I discovered I was a source of fear for my Danni. She's afraid of me. That's why I didn't kill the man who called her a derogatory term: I couldn't have her fear me even more.

Instead I made the asshole apologize and Danni get in the car while I finished her "community service" for her. This way, I figured she'd see that I'm really a good guy and would never mean to come off as threatening towards her. I only wanted to show her I cared by defending her honor.

Once I finished picking up all the dog crap in the park, I realized that only an hour had passed. I glanced back at the cruiser where my Danni was. She looked out the front window, still appearing anxious and desperate to leave. I sighed.

I got in the car and turned to her. "Are you alright?" I asked.

She simply nodded.

"Are you sure?"

Danni took a deep breath, but she still didn't look at me. "Can you take me home?" she asked. "I swear I'll make up the hours I missed, but, I just really want to go home now."

I was speechless. She wasn't supposed to leave early! This was meant to be our special day! Just us, spending time together, getting to know each other! I'm supposed to be getting closer to her so that I can finally establish some sort of intimate relationship!

"Please Paul?" Danni whimpered, finally blessing me with her gaze. Her beautiful hazel eyes looked pitiful and were reflecting the intimidation she felt while in my presence.

I gripped the steering wheel tighter, knowing I bent it a little bit underneath my beefy hands. "Fine," I growled through my teeth. _NO! _the wolf yelled. _Don't let her leave! Keep her with you! Make her stay!_

I ignored the wise-sounding voice in my head and drove off to Danni's house. We were quiet the entire drive and she never looked at me again. Her eyes were trained on the window that was slowly collecting tiny raindrops.

My breathing got heavy as I forced myself to keep en route to her house and not take a "detour", thus getting purposely lost and having to waste time looking for her home another way. I'd wind up giving up and just taking her to my house and then keep coming up with excuses to not let her leave.

Unfortunately, I pulled up to Danni's driveway and stopped the car. Too late to take her home with me now.

"Thanks," Danni mumbled, getting out of the cruiser.

_Pull her back inside and take off!_ I don't think I could that though…it'd scare her too much and then she'd want absolutely nothing to do with me, even more than now. _It doesn't matter! She belongs to us!_

"I'm picking you up tomorrow to make up for today," I said at the last moment before she slammed the car door shut.

She just shrugged. "If you really want to."

I'd rather her get back in the car with me, but as long as I get her tomorrow, I think I can wait. I watched Danni enter her house before driving off to the station. I may as well get in some hours if I'm don't have plans anymore.

Fuck, I miss her so much already.

**DPOV**

I fought with my body to contain its excitement as Paul took off in his cruiser, thus giving me a day off from community service! I skipped up to my bedroom, ready to call Lauren and tell her to come get me so that we could hang out before Mike Newton's party.

Fucking Paul had to go all scary-man on me and that hippie, thus making me actually a little bit nervous to be around him. There was this look in his eye, I couldn't really describe it, but it was a look that a man who had the capability of murder had. He appeared to be able to snap the man's neck and go on smiling throughout the day as if nothing had ever happened.

Freak!

I dialed Lauren's number and only had to wait a little bit for her to respond.

"_Please tell me I'm not your only phone call you get in jail. I just simply don't have the money to bail you out. I could maybe, organize a car wash or something to raise it, but there's no guarantee_," she said.

I giggled. "Dude, I'm safe. Paul said he just wanted me to know what would happen if I ever missed a day of community service."

"_Oh. I guess he's actually one of the few cops who follow the law._"

I sighed. "And of course I get stuck with him."

"_You know, twenty bucks says you can get him to terminate your sentence if you fuck him._"

"Ew!" I screamed. Although, I have to be honest: Paul is a sexy man. Annoying, but sexy. "Not any time in the near future."

"_There's always the distant future._"

I rolled my eyes. "No. Anyway, get your ass over here and pick me up."

"'_Kay." _Lauren only took fifteen minutes to get to my house. Apparently, after I was arrested by Paul, she just went home because she said she really wasn't in the mood to eat after that drama.

The whole day we watched action movies on the TV in my room and waited for the party. Lauren said we were going at ten, so at eight we started to get ready. Lauren, wanting to attract this guy, Tyler, dressed in the skimpiest outfit I've ever seen her wear. I could've sworn her boobs would pop out of her top if she just raised her arms. I, not really knowing anyone there, and therefore not trying to impress anyone, just remained in my simple long-sleeved shirt and basketball shorts. Some guys are attracted to sporty girls…I hope.

Mike Newton lived in a big two-story off in some rural area where not many other houses surrounded his. There was rock music blasting when Lauren pulled up and just parked on the street due to all the cars already there. Mike was popular she had said, so a lot of people would be going to this party. I got out of the car and trailed Lauren inside, knowing I wouldn't look like a crasher if I were seen entering with her.

Inside the house was full of teenagers, most of them drunk off their asses, holding red plastic cups filled to the brim with alcohol. The lights were dimmed, but golden Christmas tree lights lined the edges of the walls and ceiling, giving the house a sort of outside feel: like when you stand under a street lamp at night. There was a giant sound system where the TV was blasting Morningwood's "Sugarbaby", sending the bass though the floor, vibrating my feet. The music was deafening and people were yelling just to communicate with their friend two paces away from them. The living room was crowded with a bunch of party-goers jumping to the beat of the song, with girls rubbing up on guys they just turned around and met. The kitchen was only separated from the living room with half a wall, leaving a bar-looking banister in the middle of the house. The wood flooring with the off-white walls complemented the golden aura from the lights and I found myself more interested in the colors of the room than the actual party.

"Lauren Mallory," a baby-faced blonde guy shouted in welcome as he saw us walk in the door. "Welcome to my party!" He had to shout in order for us to hear him over the music. His ice-blue eyes then settled on me. "You must be Danni, I'm Mike."

I took his hand he was offering and shook it. "Where's the beer?" I asked, desperate for a drink to ease the party-tension I was feeling. Lauren was the only person here I knew, and I suck at meeting new people.

Mike laughed. "Party-girl huh? Right this way." He took my hand and led me away from Lauren who flashed me thumbs up. Ew, Mike's cute, but he's boy-next-door cute. He's not rugged and manly looking. We walked into the kitchen which had a circle of people around an island counter pouring shots.

I yanked my hand from Mike's and shoved myself into the circle, snatching a little glass off the counter before some Asian chick could grab it. She was already wobbly so she wouldn't miss this little shot. I was about to dump the golden liquid into my mouth when a guy grabbed my arm.

"No, not like that," he said. He had a black mohawk and ice blue eyes that shouted danger, yet I couldn't look away and found myself enticed in his stare. He had a spider-bite lip piercing and a black leather jacket on.

"Was that your motorcycle outside?" I yelled over the guitar solo of the song to ask him.

He cocked his eyebrow. "I don't own a motorcycle," he frowned.

A person bumped into me and almost made me spill my shot, but I shrugged it off and looked back at my catch of the night. "That sucks," I teased. "You looked like the kind of man who likes thrill, not comfort in his Pontiac." I smirked.

The guy grinned back at me. "Let me show you how to take a tequila shot." He grabbed the salt shaker off the counter and poured some on his hand and then grabbed a lime wedge in his other hand. "Lick the salt, take the shot, and then suck the lime." Then he put the lime in his mouth, the peel facing his throat and the fruit part towards me.

I quickly leaned forward and licked the salt off his hand and then dumped the tequila into my mouth, trying not to let it touch my tongue so I wouldn't have to taste the disgusting liquor. It burnt my throat and I almost gagged, but forced it down and then grabbed onto the guy's leather jacket, pulling him towards me. Before I could grab the lime with my mouth, the guy sucked it all the way into his and a cocky grin formed on his face. I took the bait and smashed my lips to his, shoving my tongue into the cavern of his mouth and sought the lime, pulling it into my mouth.

Once I had my prize, I leaned back and smiled, the lime between my teeth. I sucked on the bitter juice and then spit it out into my hand. "A souvenir to remember me by," I said, handing him the juiceless fruit. I could honestly say that guy had the bitterest kiss ever. And it wasn't due to the lime…it…just wasn't what I wanted. His lips were too thin and when his spider-bite touched my skin, it made me wince at its chill feel. It wasn't very satisfying and I found myself disappointed at that. Maybe if I tried someone else? Mike? No. Hm, Henry at school? Possibly.

Paul?

I briefly thought about it. His lips were full and his body temperature was always really warm, so I imagine it would feel pretty good, but he and I both know: that's never going to happen.

The guy laughed and took the lime from me, actually putting it in the pocket of his jacket…ew. "I'm Joseph," he said, leaning closer to me so he could shout it in my ear.

"Danni," I yelled back.

Ke$ha's "Blah Blah Blah" intro began and I felt myself get excited.

"Three more and then I wanna dance!" I shouted.

Joseph nodded and poured us some more shots. This time, we just licked the salt off the counter and held our own limes so that we could rush to the living room where everyone was dancing before the song was over. After my shots, I started to feel a little fuzzy in my head, but ignored it and ran into the make-shift dancing room, dragging Joseph by the hand.

When we got there, the second chorus had just started and I jumped up in place, shouting "BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!" and giggled as Joseph mirrored my every move. He then put his hands on my rear and pulled me closer to his chest. Now every time I jumped, I felt my breasts rubbing up against him. He felt rather skinny, with no muscle at all…not even a little gut. It was like the guy's fucking manorexic!

"You hungry?" I yelled, deciding to put my theory to the test.

He nodded. "The guys are making mush-SHROOM pizza," he shouted, winking at me.

"I fucking love pizza!" I screamed, a little confused as to why he said mushroom all funny. Perhaps he was just feeling a little sick from the alcohol.

I dashed to the kitchen to grab a slice before the pig jocks got to there first and finished it all. Joseph put his hands on my waist and steered my body out and down a hallway where we entered a door leading us to a garage. "It's in here," he said, a little quieter now that the music wasn't as loud due to the distance.

The garage was just a typical looking garage: concrete walls and floors. However there was a carpet on the floor and three guys and a girl sitting in a circle around a pizza on a cookie tray.

"Who brought the lesbo?" the girl asked, looking over at the guy I assumed was her boyfriend by the way she was rubbing his thigh.

What the fuck? Here too I have to be known as the lesbian? "Shut your ghetto-ass up," I snapped, rolling my eyes.

The girl just snorted but the guys laughed, granting me permission to join their group and eat their pizza. It must be a Forks thing: being all possessive over your food.

I sat down next to Joseph and some skater looking guy and glanced at the pizza. It looked regular except these mushrooms were long, thin, and kind of dark. The mushrooms that usually come on pizza are short, stumpy, and kind of gray. "Here you go, m'lady," Joseph said, handing me a piece with three huge mushrooms on it.

I laughed at his little saying, or maybe I was drunk from all the shots. Either way, it sounding funny what he said. I then took a big bite of the pizza, moaning at how good it tasted. Within seconds I finished it and wanted more. I almost reached for another piece, but Joseph grabbed my hand.

"If you take too much, the effects aren't as great," he said.

"Huh?"

"You can't eat too much."

Oh, there must've been more people who didn't get a slice yet. I noticed that Joseph didn't eat one, as he most likely wanted to make sure everyone else got a piece before he dug in. What a gentleman. "I get 'cha," I said, giving him an okay sign. I then heard "JUMPER" by capsule start in the living room.

"This is my jam!" I exclaimed as I shot up off the ground and ran inside to the living room. Joseph stayed behind, but I didn't really mind though. He was only for my entertainment and I only knew him for about half an hour. After jumping and thrashing around with random people to the ultimate dance song, I had to stop and catch my breath.

I trudged over to the side of the living room where no one was at and sat on the floor, resting my head against the wall. The bass sent thuds hitting my ass and I giggled from the fuzziness the tequila shots gave me. Yea, I think I might be drunk, or at least buzzed. I opened my eyes and saw something off about the Christmas lights on the wall: every single light had a small halo of color circling it. They didn't have that before, right? I stood up and reached to grab one, but I couldn't quite grasp a rainbow circle. I turned around, wanting to ask someone else if they saw what I saw, but my eyes stopped dead on the girl whose skin was lime green.

"What the fuck?" I wondered aloud. I shook my head and looked again, seeing that the man behind her had a small head. This wasn't no small head you see on somebody at school, no. This dude belonged in a freak show! He was dancing around with his plum-sized head, his shoulders looking ridiculously broad.

"Why don't you take a picture?" he snapped in a voice that sounded like he'd been sucking on helium.

"S-sorry!" I muttered and walked away. Lauren had to see this guy! She would shit herself laughing so hard. I walked past a mirror on the wall and decided to check my reflection to make sure my ponytail hadn't come undone with my horrendous dance moves. I faced the glass and froze with fear as I watched my right eye slip and fall out of its socket, dangling from its cord. Blood gushed from my eye socket and I almost started crying I was so scared. I held my hand over my wound and ran to find Lauren.

"Lauren!" I yelled. "Lauren! Where the fuck are you?" Who the fuck can help me out? Joseph! I know him remotely enough for him to at least care to call an ambulance for me. I ran for the garage but stopped at the hallway entrance as I saw the floor move up and down, as if it were breathing. What the fuck is happening?

I gulped and kept my hand over my eye socket. I counted to three and sprinted down the hall, jumping every time I saw the floor move up so that I wouldn't trip. Eventually I reached the garage door and I flung it open. The random guys and the bitch were staring in awe at some sunlamp at the other side of the room while Joseph was smoking a joint.

"Joseph!" I cried, running over to him. I grabbed his jacket with my free hand, but screamed as soon as I saw a million little ants crawling all over it and my forearm. I thrashed my arm around, trying to get them off me.

"Relax babe," Joseph mumbled, high out of his mind. "It's a party."

"You gotta call an ambulance for me!" I panicked, ignoring the ants for a moment. "And a bug exterminator!"

Joseph laughed. "I'm so fucking stoned!" He then threw back his head and laughed the slowest laugh I've ever heard.

"Please!" I begged, "You gotta help me!" My hand was starting to hurt my face I kept it there so hard, hoping that I wouldn't bleed to death with my eyeball dangling, hitting my face as I moved.

Joseph looked at me, his eyes narrowed from being high on THC. Then hair sprouted all over his body and his shoulders broadened, stretching his shirt with it. His ice-blue eyes turned green and then settled on bright yellow. I watched in utter fear as his teeth lengthened and his mouth turned into a muzzle.

I fell to the ground and crawled away from him. I decided to huddle in a corner. The floor here was breathing as well and the music didn't sound happy anymore. It blended into some incoherent jumble that I couldn't decipher. It kind of reminded me of playing a song backwards, but lowering the octave so it sounded like a demon singing it.

I started to cry in my corner and rock myself back and forth.

"Relax Danni," Joseph said, his voice all slow and robotic sounding. I looked up at him and screamed as his wolf-face gazed at me, his muzzle dripping with blood. The blood fell onto the floor and collected into a pool until it took up the entire floor, even the part I was on.

I trembled and tried telling myself I was asleep and this was all just a weird-ass nightmare. Yea, that's it. Shit, I'd rather have the spooning-cop dream instead.

"Fuck! The police!" "Run!" "Get out now!" "Outta my way fuckers!" I heard people yell from where the living room was.

"Party's over kids," I then heard a deep voice announce.

"Danni!" Joseph growled, "We hafta go! C'mon! I'll take you with me!"

I opened my good eye to look him over. He was still an animal. He actually looked like an over-grown wolf shoved into human clothes with a mohawk.

I cried out in fear and shook my head. "Don't come near me!" I screamed.

The wolf just shrugged and ran through the garage door that led outside that somehow opened without me realizing it. The asshole even turned off the light, leaving me alone in the dark.

"Any one in here?" I heard a deep voice ask.

I looked over to the door and saw…Paul? Only he was glowing with the same golden aura as the Christmas lights. He walked inside the garage, using his flashlight to look around the darkness, and then he stopped when the light hit me.

"Danni?" he asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

I jumped out from my corner and ran over to the glowing Paul, jumping onto him and wrapping my arms around his muscular shoulders, pulling me close to his chest.

"Paul!" I cried. "Help me please! Something's wrong! Get me out of here! I wanna leave, please don't leave me here! I wanna go! Please help me!" Through all this I sobbed and got his uniform shirt drenched with my frightened tears.

Paul looked at my face, focusing on my eyes. He sighed. "Oh shit." He then wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back. "Just close your eyes Danni," he whispered. "Don't worry, I have you. I'll protect you. Just close your eyes and I'll keep all the bad things away."

I shut my eyes and felt Paul pick me up and hold me to his chest bridal-style. He then set me in the passenger side of his cruiser and I felt him do my seatbelt for me.

"Just sit back and relax," he cooed. "I'm taking you home. You'll be safe with me. Don't worry. I have you."


	6. Sweet Disposition

I decided to post this chapter tonight because it's technically a part two chapter, and i think the story will flow more smoothly if this immediately follows the previous chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Sweet Disposition" - The Temper Trap

_So stay there / Because I'll be coming over / And while our blood's still young / It's so young / It runs / And we won't stop until it's over / Won't stop to surrender_

* * *

I fucking hate my life now. My Danni hates me, I'm all alone, and I'm patrolling the area on a Saturday night. And no, this wasn't the fun patrol I do with the guys to catch leeches, oh no. This was my job as a policeman patrol: the kind where I couldn't take my anger out on a mythical being by ripping them limb by limb. Due to the fact that my job helps protect people, Sam doesn't require me to do as much patrol as everyone else. I only do it Friday nights and whenever someone ducks out or when they need extra help.

I drove around the empty night. Everyone was either at home or out with their loved ones. It was eleven at night, so they're probably in bed with their loved ones, demonstrating the passion they felt for one another. God, I wish Danni loved me so that I could show her how much I felt. That way, if it turns out she hates my personality, then she could love me for my sex appeal…maybe.

"_We've received a complaint on loud music coming from 876 Sebert Lane. It's most likely a party with underage drinking, wanna check it out?_" my radio buzzed.

"Roger that," I responded. The guys at the office always like to send me to end high school parties because they say, and I quote, "You look like the stereotypical scary policeman." I'm not sure whether they meant I looked tough or if I came off as scary. Danni thinks I'm scary.

I frowned at that thought and silently drove over to the address. I decided to keep my lights and siren off, that way, I could surprise the drunken kids. And if I can't kill a bloodsucker tonight, then at least I can arrest a minor. I guess that's the next best thing in line.

I pulled up to the house, seeing all the cars crowding the driveway. My ears were immediately assaulted with the blare of crappy teen music that losers actually put on the radio. What the fuck? I stepped out of the car and some guy saw me from the front porch and ran inside the house, most likely to warn his buddies about my arrival.

"Fuck! The police!" he announced.

The music stopped and I could hear the panicked cries of the high schoolers as they ran out the back yard. Some even ran outside to their cars, zooming past me as I walked up to the door.

"Run!" some fat girl shouted as she tried her best to jump over the side fence. I burst out laughing as she attempted to swing her leg over it again and again, finally cracking the wooden boards. I decided to take pity on the blimp by not arresting her; that and she'd be too easy of a target.

"Get out now!" a boy who reeked of marijuana shouted as he ran out into the forest behind the house. I guess I couldn't get him mainly because the stench of pot is almost as bad as bloodsucker.

I was now up to the front door and I walked inside the house, getting my handcuffs ready. There were kids running all over the place, desperate not to spend the night in jail and have to explain things to their parents. I gazed at the riot to see who would be my victim. The red-headed jock could hardly walk he was so trashed. The Asian girl was passed out on the couch, everyone just ignoring her as they fled.

"Outta my way fuckers!" I then heard a familiar voice shriek. I darted to the source of it and saw there the bitch who tried to take my Danni away from me by convincing her to skip out on our date: Lauren.

Bingo. I found my catch of the night.

"Party's over kids!" I rumbled in my bass voice and then dashed over to Lauren, grabbing a hold of her forearm.

"Bitch! Get the fuck off me!" She screamed and then turned and saw it was me who had her. She immediately turned red and looked down. "Please let me go!"

I shook my head. "You're going to jail for underage drinking," I smirked. I turned the bitch around and put the handcuffs on her, making sure they were extra tight so that she wouldn't have the luxury of being comfortable. It's the least she deserved for trying to pull me and my imprint apart.

"But I didn't drink anything!" she whined. And when she screamed this, I could smell her breath. There was the scent of chips, Sprite, semen, and bubble gum, but no alcohol.

I felt my smirk fade into a full-blown frown. "Just get the fuck out of here," I growled, pushing her away from me.

Lauren stumbled and fell on the floor. She looked up at me expectantly, but I just shrugged and watched her struggle to get up with the cuffs still on her. Once she was on her feet, she just ran out with some dude who put his arm around her. Well there goes my fun. The house was completely empty now and there was no one I could bring in. Usually I tired to find someone who had a popular status so that I could ruin them for fun. It may be an asshole thing to do, but hey, it keeps me entertained.

I walked down a dark hallway, checking each room to see if there was a kid hiding there. Nope, nope…and nope. All the rooms were clear and that just left the garage. I opened up the door, but it was pitch black inside. Too lazy to find the light switch, I grabbed the flashlight on my belt. "Anyone in here?" I asked as I turned on my flashlight and began to scan the area. The garage was pretty empty except for a retro carpet from the 70's in the center.

I heard a whimper and I flung my ray of light to the source. There, cowering in a corner with tears streaming down her pale face was my Danni. "Danni?" I asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?" She was supposed to be at her house where I left her earlier today. Don't tell me she ditched me for this lame ass party!

"Paul!" Danni sobbed. She got out of the corner and ran towards me, wobbling a little bit and moving her arms to help balance herself. When she reached me, she flung her body into mine and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, pulling herself closer to me. I felt my body heat up with ecstasy at the welcome I had just received from my imprint. She missed me! Danni actually missed me!

"Help me please! Something's wrong!" Danni went on.

I perked up and searched around for the danger that had terrified my Danni so bad. My body started to shake as I prepped myself to kill the source of her fear.

"Get me out of here! I wanna leave, please don't leave me here! I wanna go! Please help me!" Danni continued to sob, her salty tears dampening my uniform shirt. Her breath reeked of tequila and there was something else a little off that I had noticed when she ran towards me. I pushed her back a little bit so that I could get another look.

Her pupils were huge, taking up most of the space previously occupied by her gorgeous hazel irises. She was high and most likely just having a bad trip.

"Oh shit," I mumbled. Could someone have drugged her drink or something? I just wrapped my arms around her and began to rub comforting circles on her back. "Just close your eyes Danni," I whispered into her ear. I figured that she must've taken a hallucinogenic and that had to make her see something that obviously scared the shit out of her. "Don't worry, I have you. I'll protect you. Just close your eyes and I'll keep all the bad things away."

I had to get her home. I picked her up bridal-style and walked out to the cruiser and put her in it, even doing her seatbelt. Her eyes were still tightly shut and her lip was quivering, emphasizing each sob she let out that tugged at my heart. My Danni was in need of help.

I got in the cruiser and started it up. "Just sit back and relax," I cooed. "I'm taking you home. You'll be safe with me. Don't worry. I have you." I then drove off in the direction of her house, but stopped when a thought entered my head: if Danni's parents see her like this, then she'll get into some serious trouble and they might ship her off to some juvenile center. NO! I won't allow that. I turned the car around and took off for my house. I'll just keep Danni there for tonight and tomorrow and then she'll she how happy she is with me and then it'll become OUR house.

Danni opened her eyes and looked out the front window. "Holy shit!" she shrieked and let out a high pitched cry of despair. It reminded me of the cry that baby wolves let out to get the attention of their parents for protection.

"Don't worry Baby, I'll protect you," I whispered as I grabbed her hand and rubbed circles on it with my thumb.

Danni clamped her other hand over her right eye and kept it there. "Paul!" she cried. "Take me to the hospital please!"

Was she sick? Was she hurt? My heart began to race with the anxiety that all of the negative possibilities polluted my mind with. "What's wrong?" I demanded.

My sweetheart tried speaking, but her sobs were over-powering her and she could only manage a few squeaks and gasps.

I finally arrived at my house and pulled up into the driveway. I carried my Danni inside and locked the door with both the bolt and the chain. I then ran upstairs with her to see if I had any medication to help settle her down. I wound up not having any because since I'm a wolf, I never get sick.

I grabbed my Danni, who was now sitting on the bathroom floor (still sobbing), by the shoulders and roughly shook her. "What did you take?" I yelled. I needed to find out in order to make sure it wasn't lethal or anything. The endless possibilities ran through my head and I felt my rage build up with each one. Danni would never do drugs. I know that, so someone had to slip it to her. If someone tried to drug her up so they could take advantage of her, I swear to God, I'll fucking murder them! My hands began to tremble and I almost phased, but managed no to after I took a few deep breaths.

"Paul!" Danni wailed. "The hospital! Please!" Her voice was cracking with desperation and fear. I found myself wanting to give into her pleas, but I needed to know what she took so that I could tell the doctors.

"Baby," I tried in a smoother voice this time. "I need to know what you took."

She shook her head. Her right eye was still covered by her hand and her left was shut tight, squeezing out tears. I wiped them away. "I only drank!" she cried. "I saw-I saw him pour it! It was safe!" She was trying so hard to speak, but her hysteria inhibited her ability.

"What else?" I demanded, mad that a guy gave her a drink when she's clearly underage.

"I just ate mushroom pizza," she blubbered. "That's it!"

Mushroom pizza? Damn! "Were the mushrooms dark and kind of long?" I asked.

She nodded.

I growled. My Danni unknowingly took shrooms: a drug known to cause hallucinations that can last from three to eight hours. I sighed and took off my uniform shirt and then my undershirt. Normally, I'd beg for Danni to check out my muscular chest, but since she's seeing things, it'd probably look all funky and unappealing. "Here," I said as I tied by undershirt around her eyes. She dropped her right hand which made it easier for me to blindfold her.

"Can you take me to the hospital now?" she begged. Her breathing was all hard and her pale face was turning red as her breaths got deeper and faster until all that was coming out of her was the struggled breaths; no cries, no whimpers, just hyperventilated breath.

The urge to comfort my imprint overpowered me and before I knew it, I had her in my lap as I sat on the floor. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly to my bare chest, and my head rested on hers. "You need to relax Baby," I cooed, my voice beginning to get shaky. "Feel me breathe ok?" I took a deep breath, puffing out my chest to exaggerate it a bit, and then exhaled. I found that deep breathing exercises help to calm me down when I'm angry and about to phase, so hopefully, they'll help prevent Danni from having a panic attack. I repeated the process several times. "Just feel me: breathe in, breathe out."

Danni eventually stopped hyperventilating and her sobs ceased. She just sat in my embrace and shook with anxiety. "Paul," she said again. I don't think I've ever heard her say my name so much before. Also, the thought that I was the one who she turned to in her time of need totally boosted my ego. "I really need to go to the hospital, please." I could hear her voice on the brink of unleashing sobs again and it was still coated with apprehension and fear.

"Baby," I cooed into her ear and nuzzled my face into her neck. It might not have been the best thing to do, but it made me feel better. "You're fine. You accidentally took shrooms, making you see things that really aren't there. You're perfectly safe."

She shook her head. "I saw it Paul!" she cried, raising her voice. "I know what I saw and some fucking psychedelic mushrooms didn't cause it!"

"And what exactly did you see?" I countered.

Danni was silent as she thought it over, not really believing her own eyes at what she must've imagined. "I saw the lights and the bugs. And the ground…and…my eye!" She shrieked and tried to pull herself out of my grasp, but I wouldn't allow it. Instead I just tightened my hold on her and kept her a prisoner in my arms. "Let me go!" she screamed and began wildly kicking her feet. She thrashed, but I still wouldn't ease up on her. Eventually she tired out and I spread my legs and then wrapped them around hers, keeping my Danni trapped to my body.

"Calm down!" I growled between my teeth. "Now, tell me, what's wrong with your eye?"

Danni turned her head to the source of my voice. "Take off the blindfold and see for yourself," she spat, clearly angry that I wasn't taking her to the hospital. If I did, then she'd be arrested for substance abuse, and Lord knows I don't want her to go to jail where they'll separate us. I won't allow that to happen.

I huffed and undid my embrace. I stood up and slung my angel over my shoulder before walking into my bedroom where I plopped her down on my bed. It was a California King and big enough for the two of us to use tonight. I wasn't planning on trying anything sexual, but I know she'll find comfort in having someone there while in her distressed state of mind.

Danni sat upright on the edge of the bed. I walked over to her and got my knees, making me perfectly level with her head. I then untied my undershirt from her eyes, revealing them to me. Like before, the pupils were huge and she looked tweaked beyond recognition.

"What am I supposed to be seeing?" I asked.

"What?" Danni cried confused. "Look at my fucking eye! The right one retard!"

"What? Your big-ass pupils?"

Danni frowned and felt her face, searching for something wrong. "You mean?" she began, but trailed off. "How-how do I look?"

I looked at the face of my scared-shitless Danni. She hazel eyes were tweaked, yes, but they still shined with radiance and made my heart flutter every time they were directed my way. Her thin lips looked smooth to the touch and I longed so much to kiss them and then feel her flawless skin. There was a tiny zit near the right side of her chin, but it wasn't huge or anything, just a little visible. Her brown eyebrows were scrunched together and weren't plucked too excessively: they were perfect. Her beautiful hair was in a messy ponytail and stray hairs were in every direction.

"You're beautiful," I breathed.

"Don't lie to me, dude," she demanded. "How does my eye look? Is it where it belongs?"

"Yes," I whimpered, depressed that she didn't see herself as beautiful. I'd built a monument in her honor to show everyone that I was in love with the most beautiful girl on the planet. Any other girl compared to her was either fake-looking with all their make-up, or just ugly and need make-up.

Danni leaned forward and put her hand on my cheek. I tensed up at the touch of her warm, smooth skin. She looked at me intensely and in awe. "You're glowing," she mused.

I felt myself smiling a genuine smile and not the douche bag smirk I usually wear. I felt like doing flips and taking this girl right now! I love her so much!

"Are you radioactive?"

My smile disappeared and then I remembered the shrooms were just making her see things. Well, I guess glowing's better than looking like a monster. "Close your eyes," I said flatly.

Danni obeyed and soon I saw her body gently sway back and forth. Then she fell on her side, exhausted from her whole ordeal. Her breathing rapidly evened out and she was deep asleep.

I picked her up, gently so as not to wake her up, and put her up at the top of the bed. I took off her shoes and socks and undid the ponytail. I then pulled the blankets over her and turned off the light. Thanks to my wolf eyes, I had no trouble at all finding the bed, where I climbed in beside my angel. I took my pants off under the covers and threw them on the floor, leaving me in only my boxers. I pulled my Danni closer to me and wrapped her in my arms.

I closed my eyes and rested my head in the crook of her neck, listening to her even breaths and smelling the tequila.

_Claim her! Do it now! _the wolf yelled. My mouth salivated with the urge to claim my Danni and I found it on her shoulder, over her shirt. This will work, I guess. I bit down hard, tasting the blood that soaked the fabric of her long-sleeve. Danni whimpered, but was too far under her sleep to do anything about me.

I pulled my mouth away and smiled to myself knowing that she was claimed.

Danni belongs to me.


	7. Trouble In Mind

Trouble in Mind - Erland & The Carnival

_Trouble in mind / Trouble in soul / Won't you let your feelings go? / I didn't mean to disappoint you / I'm just sorry that I had to / Didn't mean to disappoint you / I'm just sorry that I did_

* * *

Ow, my fucking head!

A jackhammer inside my head was stabbing at the bottom on my skull. It felt like it was about to crack in half, splitting right down the middle with many tiny fractures spread throughout the entire break. To top that off, my stomach felt as if I had boiling acid inside of it: eating away at its walls, sizzling and eroding. I guess this must be what a hang over feels like.

I struggled to remember why I was hung over. All I could recall was going to a party with Lauren. I then met some guy who gave me shots and some pizza. Then what? I pushed myself to see the blurry details that were in the confines of my brain. I knew they were there, but I couldn't exactly reach them. I strained my thoughts harder, eventually remembering seeing monsters and blood and Paul.

Paul! I had a bad trip on shrooms and he rescued me and took me to his house! Oh shit! There was dull pain in my left shoulder, but I shrugged it off as I tried to sit up, but was stopped my some kind of barrier. I attempted to pull my torso upwards, but failed again. What the fuck?

I opened up my eyes, but didn't really succeed in much. The room I was in was dark, except for the glowing numbers of an alarm clock that read 3 AM. Son of a bitch! If my mom finds out I went to a party with Lauren, then I'm in deep shit! And if she finds out I spent the night at a guy's house…I may as well write my eulogy now. I know other people are supposed to do it, but in mine, I want to tell people off. That way, they won't be able to get back at me because I'd be dead already.

Once again, I tried to sit up, and once again, I failed. I just rested my head back on the warm pillow and tried to ignore the intense heat it gave me. I closed my eyes, not paying attention to the way it moved up and down. I even suppressed the thumping sounds it let out.

Whoa! Wait one motherfucking minute!

I turned my head, and sure enough, there was a breath that warmed up my face. I closed my eyes to get them used to the dark, and when I opened them up, there was fucking Officer Paul Meraz holding me to his chest in his sleep!

That bitch ass rapist! I can't believe he would take advantage of a girl tweaked out beyond belief! How the fuck can that bitch call himself a cop?

"Paul!" I yelled. "Get the fuck up!"

Paul made no move to let me go. He didn't even show signs of consciousness. In fact, the only way I knew he was still alive was by his heavy breathing that was blowing right into my face.

I grunted and thrashed my body around, hoping to wake him up so that I could cuss him out. Oh, this man's going to get an ear-full once I get the chance. You don't just sleep with some drugged out girl so you can cop a feel! The least he could have done was take me to dinner first! "Wake up!" I screamed, moving only my forearms up and down, since the other part of my arms were trapped in the pig's embrace. I kicked my legs, managing to tear the covers off the bed. That's when I realized that Paul was only in his boxers, fucking spooning me! He had both of his muscular arms wrapped around me, pinning me to his bare chest that was sweaty and reeked of body odor that was all piney and musky. I gagged and pressed my arms against his chest to push.

I pushed so hard that it looked like I'd actually be able to get free from my stinky confinement. There was now a gap between our bodies that I could easily slip through.

Paul let out a deep growl, like that of a ferocious dog. I felt as his arms tensed up and pulled me back to him. His legs even wrapped around me, acting like a double-lock. Either this man is a heavy sleeper, or he's just really trying hard to piss me off.

I started to get hot in Paul's firm embrace. I know that I have night sweats on a regular basis, but tonight I'm going to be freaky stinky, like a skunk in the boys' locker room. I leaned my head forward toward Paul's shoulder. I figure that if hitting and screaming won't work, I'll use my mouth. I opened up my jaws and set them on Paul's broad shoulder, tasting the saltiness of his surprisingly smooth skin. Then I bit down hard. At first, I had trouble trying to close my jaws, his shoulder was so hard; but then I finally managed to. My teeth really hurt, but then I tasted the coppery characteristic of blood on my tongue.

Paul let out a yelp, like a Chihuahua, and jumped up, letting me out of his grasp. He stood on the side of his bed and felt his shoulder where I had bit him. He pulled his hand back and when he saw that his blood was on his fingers, his expression changed. It wasn't the mad and psychotic face I was expecting, but instead, Paul looked…pleased? He looked up me, longing very distinct in his brown eyes. A smile formed on his face and he started to lightly laugh.

"It doesn't work this way," he chuckled.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I snapped.

"You just tried to claim me," Paul answered, like it was some obvious thing I was supposed to be educated on.

I cocked my eyebrow. "Whatever!" I countered. "I was trying to wake you up!"

Paul's smile disappeared and a look of rejection plastered his face. His giant shoulders slumped and his head lowered a bit in shame. "Oh," he whispered. "I guess that makes since."

I just glared at him, narrowing my eyes. "Did you rape me?" I interrogated, deciding not to waste my time wondering if he had fun with my unconscious body.

A look of pure horror crossed his face and he turned red with rage. "I would never do that to you!" he all but yelled. His fists were tightly clenched and I heard him grinding his teeth.

I rolled my eyes at the drama queen. "Just checking," I said, walking over to where I saw my shoes thrown on the floor. I sat in front of them and slid them on my feet.

"Where are you going?" Paul worriedly asked. "It's three in the morning! It's still dark out!"

"I'm going home!" I snapped, fed up with his bullshit. I mean, maybe I should be nice to him because he took care of me in my time of need. However, he totally slept with me, practically being naked! Gross!

Paul turned red again. His breathing got all heavy and I watched as his chest heaved up and down with anger. He closed his eyes and took a few breaths before looking back at me with a softer look. "Hey, it's still dark outside, okay? So go back to sleep, and I'll sleep on the couch in the living room."

I nodded. "Sure." If Paul was willing to act grown up and compromise, then I can too. And when he falls asleep, I'll just sneak out and walk home. I may not know where my house is from Paul's, but La Push is frickin' tiny. I'm sure that within minutes I could find it.

A hopeful smile creeped back on Paul and he eagerly nodded. "Okay then," he breathed, sounding relaxed. "I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams!"

I just nodded and sat on the bed, laying my head down on the pillows.

"Aren't you going to take off your shoes?" Paul asked.

"Oh yea!" I pretended to be shocked. I pulled them off and threw them to the floor. "Thanks for reminding me."

"No problem." With that, Paul closed the door and I heard his heavy footsteps go downstairs and into the living room. I waited until I heard the feet of the couch strain and the contented sigh from the pervert cop. Then I counted down from two hundred, pausing to listen at every little creak the house made.

Soon, I assumed it was safe enough to sneak out. Even if Paul wakes up while I'm escaping, it's not like he can keep me here by force. He should know that.

I got off the bed and tip-toed over to the door. I gently swung it opened, tensing up when it let out a tiny squeak. Paul's breathing could be heard. It didn't sound disturbed at all, so I guess I was safe. I inched my way out into the hallway, getting a view of Paul's house. He had one of those stairs that when you reached the top story, there was no wall, allowing you to look down on the living room. Paul was there, sprawled out on the sofa. I saw that the red felt blanket he was using fell onto the floor. Paul's chest was extremely chiseled: he had defined pectorals and a six-pack that I could grate cheese on. My gaze even traveled down south to the bulge in his boxers. I couldn't really see it from far away, but the fact that I was able to discern it was there by the shadows it created proved to me that Paul must be frickin' hung.

Lauren's joke about me having sex with Paul reentered my mind. I've never had sex before…it just seemed kind of weird. I was a little wary about letting a man stick something he pisses out of into me. That and, no one really wanted to have sex with me. Except Paul. I bet that if I leapt over the banister and landed on Paul, he'd play along until we were fucking. But knowing Paul, he'd probably say or do something to piss me off during it. He'd most likely pretend his penis was an explorer and my vag was a cave that held some secret gold. Then I'd laugh, saying his penis was Dora the Explorer, and then he'd get butt-hurt and pull sex off the table.

That's how I envision sex with Paul: disappointing, short, and sort of comical.

At the base of the stairs, I sat on my butt and began to crab-walk down them. Feet first, then my hands: equally distributing my weight so that I don't make the steps groan. I briefly considered acting out the scene from _The Exorcist _when Linda Blair climbs down the stairs, but I shook that idea from my head. I'd make too much noise doing it.

When I reached the last stair, I stood up and walked into the living room. To my left was a door with a chain-lock on it. To my right was the kitchen. Paul was out cold, so I took the left pathway. I walked down the hall towards the door. I then gently slid the chain out of the lock and opened the door. It was pitch black outside, except for the sky which seemed to have an abundance of stars glowing in it. I have no idea why people decided to make yellow the standard star color; I was seeing yellow, red, blue, and even some green sparkles as I gazed at the murky purple sky. It really wasn't a black sky. I suppose people just shrug and shout out a random color when dealing with nature.

"Danni?" I heard a sleepy voice ask.

I straightened up and turned around. Paul wasn't standing up or anything. I couldn't exactly see him since the back of the couch was blocking my view.

"Danni?" the tired Paul asked again. His voice sounded as if he was on the border of consciousness and the dream-world. It was the state when you're laying in bed and think something's happening until you realize, shit, I'm only in bed.

I trudged back into the living room where Paul was staring up at the ceiling through cracked eyelids. I barely saw his irises, but the starlight that shone off them appeared to give his eyes a watery look. It was kind of pretty looking.

"Yea?" I whispered in a soft voice, trying to lure him back to sleep. I sat on the coffee table in front of the couch and stared at Paul's face. He had a sleepy grin on.

"I love you."

My breath got caught in my throat and I stared back at Paul in disbelief. My jaw dropped and I felt my mouth get all dry and my throat clench until it felt like I was about to cry. Did he really say he loved me? That's impossible! My own mom doesn't even say that! There's no way Paul Meraz can love me! He's an asshole who loves to torment me and piss me off until I think I'm about to turn green and grow to a humongous size.

"Thanks," I whispered. I then leaned forward and picked up the blanket off the ground. I stood and then draped the blanket over Paul's sleeping form. His feet stuck out and the blanket ended at the base of his pectorals, but at least it'll keep some of him warm. "Goodnight Paul." I then turned around and walked outside, quietly closing the door behind me.

I jogged down the dirt driveway and ran until I reached the road. Turning left, I jogged alongside the road, staying close to the trees in case some drunk kids drove by. It was only around three, so people should be leaving Mike Newton's party around now. Maybe I could hitch a ride with some sober person. Oh wait, they all left when Paul arrived.

It's amazing how he even managed to ruin my chances of getting a ride home inadvertently.

The stars acted as a dim light that guided my way down the road. There were no animal noises outside, which sort of creeped me out. Why would all the animals in the forest be quiet? What were they trying to hide from? I ignored my anxiety and kept running, hoping to find my house soon. Hey, even if I don't, at least I'll have a nice toned ass after this.

I laughed to myself at my little joke.

Ten minutes later, I was still on the road that seemed to be going nowhere. There was only forest on both sides and I couldn't find a trace of any light up signs anywhere. I sighed and sat down in the dirt to rest my feet for a little bit. My left shoulder was really killing me since I was swinging my arms while I ran. It throbbed and had a slight stinging sensation. I put my hand under my shirt to feel it and when I did, I felt a little broken skin around the area.

"What the hell?" I asked myself. I took my cell phone out from my shorts pocket and pulled the neck of my shirt down so that I could get a glimpse of my shoulder. I then used the light on my phone to get a better look.

On my shoulder was a bite mark. It was all scabbed over and a little red around the bites. Fucking Paul! He did this! That's why he laughed when I bit his shoulder and acted all happy about it. Could that little shit be into dominatrix or something? Does biting come off as kinky or something? In my fit of frustration, I tossed my phone across the road. I immediately regretted doing that the second I heard the breaking-noise of plastic and saw the light go off.

Great! Once again, my anger got the best of me! I groaned and put my head in my hands. I waited for a good fifteen minutes when I saw a light at my feet. I looked up and saw headlights approaching from where I had ran. I shot up to my feet and stuck out my thumb. God I hope this driver pulls over and takes me home. Maybe if I show a little leg? I laughed at the thought of tearing off my basketball shorts just for a car ride. That's so Lauren.

The car pulled up in front of me and my jaw dropped in horror as I saw the black and white design on its side. Paul stepped out and gave me a very pissed off glare.

"What the fuck are you doing out here and not at the house?" he growled through his teeth.

At first I was going to back down and apologize, but then I remembered something. "I'm going home," I snapped, straightening my back to show I was tough. "You can't keep me in your house against my will. You of all people should know that's against the law."

Paul smirked. "You're right. And you should know that minors, or persons under eighteen, legally must be at their house or indoors between the hours of eleven PM and five AM. It's three-thirty AM right now. So, Daniela Chapman, you're under arrest for breaking the mandatory minor curfew." He then began to stalk towards me, which was when I noticed that he was still only in his boxers. He must've gotten into his cruiser the second he realized I wasn't at his house. How did he know I left anyway?

I backed away. "Stay away from me!" I hissed. "I know you bit me. And I'm going to tell everyone so that you'll get in trouble for…uh." I didn't really know the correct term for biting someone. Oh well, I know that since he's a man and I'm a girl, the public will take it a whole lot more seriously than if it were the other way around.

Paul narrowed his eyes at me and his hands started to shake. "I'm going to tell you something you may not know," he growled. He sauntered over to me, his body swinging from side to side with every step. He took a tight grip on my wrist and bared his teeth at me.

"What?" I spat. "Are you…crap." My mind went blank when I had the perfect insult. Of course! When Paul's going all psycho on me, I have to be all defenseless!

A sinister chuckle escaped Paul's mouth. His possessive eyes bored into my body and he ran them all over me. "You. Belong. To. Me." Each word was coated with a darkness that made my soul cringe and want to cry. For a moment, I felt scared and considered running and screaming for my parents to protect me like I used to in kindergarten.

"Paul, you're scaring me," I said in a shaky voice.

Paul ignored me and pushed me forward. "Get in the car," he snarled. He left me at the passenger side door while he walked over to the driver's side.

As soon as he got in the seat, I bolted off into the forest.

"Danni!" Paul furiously screamed behind me.

I flashed him the middle finger and kept running into the forest. I dodged tree after tree and jumped over numerous roots. I kept running until my breathing got heavy and my chest felt tight. I just pushed forward, scared that Paul was running after me.

"DANNI!" I heard him yell out from behind me. "I'LL FUCKING HUNT YOU DOWN! MARK MY WORDS! I'LL GET YOU!"


	8. Beat Boy

"Beat Boy" - Die Antwoord

_I Think About You When I Masturbate / You Can't Believe It But That's Ok / On the Microphone I Fascinate / When I Let My 3rd__ Eye Exaggerate / Freaky Visions, I Tell You What I See / Cold Concrete Scattered With Dry Leaves / You Naked Lying On The Pavement_

* * *

I accidentally dozed off for a little bit. My original plan was to just lay on the couch for awhile while my Danni slept comfortably in my bed. Then when I was certain she was in a deep sleep, I'd sneak back upstairs and lay beside her, careful not to wake her this time.

Unfortunately, I must've been tired because the second my head rested on the couch's armrest, I was out. I had the loveliest dream in which my Danni brought me a blanket and covered me with it. She actually cared for my well-being and wanted me to be comfortable! Then I opened my eyes. A frown dominated my face when I realized it had all been just a pleasant dream. My Danni doesn't love me…yet.

I got off the couch and stretched my limbs. My back popped a few times and I realized that this was the first time I had fallen asleep in my house since meeting Danni. Every other night I'd been holding her in my arms while we were both in her bed. I longed for one of those moments to happen now. I wanted Danni in my embrace, close to my chest all night.

I snuck up the stairs, skipping the fifth one due to its squeak it never fails to let out. Once upstairs, I tiptoed over to my bedroom and opened up the door, poking my head in first. At first, it was too dark to really see, but once my werewolf eyes kicked in, I was able to see the empty bed in the middle of the room. There was no sign of my Danni anywhere.

Panicking, I ran into the room and dropped to my knees. I looked under the bed. No Danni. I ripped the sheets and blankets from the bed. No Danni. I opened up the closet doors and ripping my suits and uniforms out, throwing them on the floor. No Danni. I grabbed the shoes and boxes that littered the floor of the closet and moved them. No Danni. I searched my whole house from top to bottom and couldn't find my Danni anywhere.

I began to breathe hard through my nostrils. She fucking left me! Even after she promised she would wait until morning! I started to shake with the frustration my imprint's betrayal had given me. I was about to phase when I stopped and took a few deep breaths, calming my nerves in a few minutes as opposed to seconds. I suppose this really did piss me off.

I stomped outside, catching her scent still lingering at the front door. She left only a few minutes ago. I could still catch her! Then I could bring her back here and keep her all to myself.

I scurried into the garage and got into my police cruiser, not even bothering to put on clothes. I started up the car and raced down the driveway. Once I reached the road, I rolled down my window to sniff out which direction my Danni had taken. One big whiff and I discovered she ran left. I laughed and actually felt a little happy. She had ran the wrong way! Her house was on the right turn, about a fifteen minute walk away. Where she was headed was just a stretch of road in the forest for a few miles, going towards Canada.

I turned left and kept laughing at the thought of a confused Danni at the Canadian border. After a few minutes of driving, I found my Danni sitting on the edge of the road. I growled internally at the thought of her being so careless. God forbid a bloodsucker get her while she's all alone out here!

Danni looked in my direction as I floored the cruiser over to her. She shot up and stuck out her thumb. I bared my teeth at the thought of her trying to hitchhike. What if some psycho rapist picked her up? I clenched the steering wheel tightly and grinded my teeth. I pulled over in front of her and stepped out of the cruiser. I half-wished that I was in my police uniform to come off as more intimidating, but I suppose showing off my chest muscles does the same thing. Plus, she might think I'm sexy.

Danni's jaw dropped in horror as she saw me get out of the cruiser, further pissing me off. Sure, she'd accept a ride from a random stranger, but not from the one man who loves her. Danni's eyes widened and glistened in the moonlight.

"What the fuck are you doing out here and not at the house?" I growled through my teeth. I had almost said our house, but decided against it, not wanting to scare her so must with my possessive attitude.

Danni straightened her posture and threw her shoulders back. She looked me square in the face, desperate to tell me off. "I'm going home," she snapped. "You can't keep me in your house against my will. You of all people should know that's against the law."

I smirked. She obviously didn't know what I could come to when determined. "You're right. And you should know that minors, or persons under eighteen, legally must be at their house or indoors between the hours of eleven PM and five AM. It's three-thirty AM right now. So, Daniela Chapman, you're under arrest for breaking the mandatory minor curfew." I held back my laugh at Danni's awed face. She was so deep in shock and so angry at my persistence. Silly Danni, she should know by know that I won't give up on her.

I slowly began to walk over to where she stood so that I get a hold of her and put her in the cruiser. I didn't have any cuffs, so I figured I'd just have to hold her down in the passenger seat with my right arm while I drove using only my left hand. That'll work.

Danni backed away from me. "Stay away from me!" she hissed. "I know you bit me. And I'm going to tell everyone so that you'll get in trouble for…uh."

I narrowed my eyes at her and felt my hands start to shake. I claimed her! She belongs to me and the sooner she gets that in her head, the better off we'll all be. "I'm going to tell you something you may not know," I growled. I hurried over to her and caught both of her wrists in one of my beefy hands. Sometimes being this strong and huge has its advantages.

"What?" Danni spat. "Are you…crap." Her eyes darted back and forth as she struggled to come up with the perfect insult.

I chuckled at her silliness. Then, deciding to get serious, knelt closer to her ear so that I could whisper "You. Belong. To. Me." It felt good to growl those four words. They needed to be said and the wolf inside me begged me to say them the first second I had imprinted. Now that Danni knows I own her, she'll have no choice but to come back with me.

"Paul, you're scaring me," she whimpered in a shaky voice. Her eyes were wide with fear and I watched her bottom lip quiver.

A pang of hurt thrust itself into my heart. Guilt overcame me with the epiphany that my Danni was afraid of me. I'm the source of her fear. For a brief moment, I nearly lost it; I almost threw myself into her arms and begged for her to forgive me. However, I know Danni. She's most likely saying that just to get me to put my guard down. "Get in the car," I snarled. I shoved her into the passenger side door of the cruiser. I then stalked over to the driver's side and got in.

As soon as I got in the seat, Danni bolted off into the forest.

"Danni!" I furiously screamed behind her. Her back was to me and her shape was getting smaller and harder to see with each passing second.

I lurched out of the cruiser and ran into the forest after her. With her head start, I had a little trouble locating her by sight. There wasn't any rain; it was rather dry outside, meaning I would be able to hear the crunching of the dead pine needles under her feet. I followed her noisy breathing and her scent.

"DANNI!" I yelled out. "I'LL FUCKING HUNT YOU DOWN! MARK MY WORDS! I'LL GET YOU!" I was a little frightened by my outburst, but the wolf inside of me felt it was justified. _We already let her know she belongs to us_, it said. _Make her face her punishment._

Punishment? I don't want to punish my Danni. I could tell I was catching up to her. Her footsteps got louder and I could faintly see her outline against the trees. I would've caught her sooner if I had just phased into my wolf form, but I couldn't tell for sure what would've happened then. When I'm in my wolf-form, I lose some sense of my humanity. And that little ounce of humanity I have left in me, that little shard, is what has kept me from kidnapping Danni or killing people around her.

_What does it matter?_ the wolf growled. _She's ours! OURS! Now just take her!_

I leaned forward to get rid of some of the air resistance my height gave me. Within seconds I caught up to my Danni. She ran sort of awkwardly: her left leg seemed to be a little less stronger than her right, causing a slight limp. Did she step on something? Was she hurt?

I reached both of my arms out and wrapped them securely around my Danni's waist, stopping her in her tracks. I pulled her into my body and leaned forward, thus hovering over her a bit. I even wrapped my left leg around her legs, keeping her trapped with no hope of escape.

Danni let out an irritated scream and thrashed in my hold. She swung her body from side to side and even swung her head around. She attempted to claw at me, but thanks to my multiple holds on her, I was able to readjust my arms to keep her arms trapped to her sides. After a good minute, she finally stopped trying to fight me off and lay limp in my hold, panting.

"Let…me…*huff…go," she breathed. I could tell she was out of breath from running such a distance. To me it was nothing, so I wasn't panting or even sweating the least bit. In fact, with Danni in my embrace, I was just fine.

I violently shook my head. "NO!" I yelled. "I'm never going to let you go Danni. You're mine!"

"Fuck you!" Danni hissed and then spit on the ground.

"Someday you will," I countered, playfully grinding my body against hers. I laughed as her face turned red and her breathing became ragged with rage.

"Quit that!" she screamed.

I chuckled. "No, I actually like the way it feels." I began to swing my hips from side to side now, feeling my skin rub against the silky material of Danni's basketball shorts. I could feel her being forced to move in compliance with me by the force with which I moved.

"Paul!" Danni shrieked. "Stop!"

"I love you," I laughed. I changed the swaying motion to a more humping system. I thrust my pelvis forward, hitting Danni's ass. My chest moved up and down her back, tingling at her touch. All the while Danni screamed and began to thrash around again.

"I'm NOT going to get raped in a fucking forest!" she screamed.

"Relax Sweetheart," I cooed. I stopped moving and moved my head closer to hers. "When-"

"Did you just fucking call me 'Sweetheart'?" Danni interrupted.

I laughed. "Would you prefer Princess or Muffin?"

"I HATE YOU!"

"Princess it is then," I said, deciding that would be her punishment for telling lies. She doesn't hate me. She can't. We belong together…we love each other.

"You're an asshole!"

"Now now. Calm down Princess. Back to what I was saying before you interrupted me. I forgive you though. I mean after all, I love you."

"I'm gonna kill you!" Danni freed her legs and started kicking them outwards. They didn't hit me or manage to get me to loosen my grip on her.

I smiled. "When we make love, it'll be consensual and the most pleasurable thing you've ever felt. I'm going to make you feel so good you'll be begging for my cock twenty-four/seven."

"I'LL FUCKING CUT YOUR DICK OFF!"

"That's not nice," I teased, putting on a fake-hurt voice. "Couples don't talk to one another like that."

"We're not a couple you sick fuck!"

"Danni, look. I love you, you love me. That makes us a couple."

"I don't fucking love you, you stupid son of a bitch!"

I kissed the back of her head and made my way along to her cheek. Her skin was warm to the touch with the rage that was building up inside of her. If she were Quileute, she'd phase now, but since she's not, I just get to laugh at my hot-headed imprint. How fitting that I got paired up with her. I cleared my throat and whispered into her ear. "I, Paul Meraz, love you, Daniela Chapman. And one day we'll get married and have beautiful children and live together. All you have to do is say you love me back."

Danni let out a scream of anger. She just inhaled and let out her call, sounding out for the whole world to know that she was pissed off. I saw a few birds fly, scared shitless, out of the nearby trees. Danni just kept letting out her hoarse cry until I thought she might lose her voice.

"Stop," I ordered.

Danni ignored me and kept screaming. At this rate, she'll damage her vocal cords. Or worse: someone might hear.

"Danni," I hissed through my teeth. "Shut up!"

She kept at it.

I put my hand over her mouth to silence her. She opened up wide and bit down on my palm, sinking her fangs into my skin. I yelped and pulled my hand away. As soon as her mouth was uncovered, Danni proceeded to send out her distress signal.

Why was she doing this? Does she really hate me this much? I started to shake with anger. My Danni doesn't want me…well she's shit out of luck! Instead, I just have to figure out a different tactic.

"FINE!" I screamed, over-powering Danni's yell. She stopped and looked at me with a puzzled expression. "If you don't want my love, then you don't get it! There's plenty of other women who deserve me!"

Danni's face turned to its normal color. "Good," she said.

My jaw dropped in shock. I had heard that women always wanted what they couldn't have, which meant Danni should have thrown herself at me by now. "W-what?" I whimpered.

"I don't want your love," Danni spat. "Now take me home."

_Kidnap her! _the wolf yelled at me. I ignored it and instead led my Danni back to the car, keeping a tight grip on her hand. She tried to yank away once, but I shot her a stern glance and she stopped after that. When we got back to the police car, she got in on her side and I got in on mine. What was going through my head now was that if I acted like I was cool with Danni rejecting me and breaking my heart, then she'd feel like she didn't matter that much and want me. It seemed like the perfect plan…but I don't think I could ignore her.

"I'm going to drop you off at your house, but just let me put some clothes on first," I said as I started up the cruiser.

Danni nodded, grinding her teeth. She was still pissed off about the whole me gyrated on her thing. I, personally, loved every second of it. I sped to my house and ran inside, telling Danni to wait in the cruiser. I ran up to my room and grabbed one of my uniforms off the floor, quickly putting it on.

I ran downstairs and was about to go back out to the cruiser when a horrible thought entered my mind. What if Danni told her parents about tonight? I'm pretty sure her mom and dad won't appreciate an older cop in his boxers telling their underage daughter that he loves her, all the while rubbing up against her in the forest. Wow, there's a scenario I never thought I'd ever picture… I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of vodka out of the freezer, taking it with me outside and into the cruiser.

Danni eyed the bottle and gagged. "Oh, no thank you," she said. "I'm still a little hung over."

"It's not for you," I said, unscrewing the cap off.

Danni eyed me suspiciously. "Dude, you should know not to drink and drive."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm above the law," I chuckled. I took a quick swig of the alcohol, keeping it in my cheeks. I then faced the wide-eyed Danni and spit it out on her face.

"Y-You m-motherfucker!" Danni sputtered, wiping the vodka off her face. "What the fuck was that for?"

"You'll see," I grinned as I threw the bottle out of the window and sped off to Danni's house, reaching it in about five minutes. I got out of the cruise first and then quickly went over to Danni's side, dragging her out by the arm.

I dragged her up to the front porch and to the door. I then rang the doorbell and knocked loudly on the door.

"Dude!" Danni hissed. "My parents are asleep retard!"

"Then let's wake them up," I smirked.

"Why?"

"You said you didn't love me. This is your punishment." I banged my fist on the door again and pressed the button for the bell a couple of time. I could faintly hear Danni's parents get out of bed and put some clothes on upstairs. They came downstairs, the man first.

"Who's there?" he called out from the other side of the door.

"Police," I answered, making my voice a little deeper than needed. It just made me seem tougher I thought.

"Fucking Danni," the man grumbled under his breath and I fought back a growl. No one insults my Danni!

The door opened up and I was faced with Danni's parents. Her step-dad looked a little apathetic about the whole situation, but her mom appeared to be concerned and a little angry.

"What happened?" she asked over the step-dad's shoulder.

Danni tensed up and shot me a stone-cold glare. I just smirked back at her.

"Danni was caught drinking at a party. I figured that since she's already on mandatory community service, then she couldn't afford to get in any more trouble," I answered, puffing out my chest to make the step-dad a little apprehensive about my size. It worked: he shrank down a quarter of an inch and pride swelled up within me. He should be deathly afraid of me, especially after insulting my princess. "So I decided I'd bring her here for you guys to deal with her."

"Daniela Marie!" Danni's mom scolded. "What was going on through your head?"

Danni looked shocked. "What?" she screamed. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Daniela!" her mom gasped.

Her step-dad rolled his eyes and walked back upstairs. Well good riddance to his uncaring ass!

"Mom!" Danni begged. "You have to believe me! I didn't drink! Paul's making this up! He's obsessed with me!"

One step ahead of you there Danni. I gently pushed my angel forward into the house and watched with satisfaction as her mother's nostrils flared.

"Is that vodka?" she asked, sniffing in her daughter's direction.

Danni's eyes narrowed in my direction, finally understanding why I had spit the vodka on her. "You motherfucker," she scowled.

"Go to your room!" her mother shouted, shoving her-a little forcefully- toward the stairs. Danni huffed and went up to her room where she slammed the door loudly. Danni's mom then turned back to me. "Thank you Officer Meraz for bringing her here instead of putting her in jail."

I curtly nodded. "Danni's a good girl," I said. "She just got mixed up with the wrong people. I think that Lauren Mallory's a bad influence on her."

"Lauren?"

"Yep. She was the one handing out the alcohol at the party."

Danni's mom shook her head disapprovingly. "I knew something was up with that girl."

I smirked. Take that Lauren, you stupid bitch! Trying to separate me and my Danni? I don't think so! "Well, I best be taking off. Have a good night." I was about to walk off when Danni's mom called me back.

"Wait!" she said.

I turned back. "Yes?" God, please let her be offering to sell her daughter.

"My husband and I were going to Atlanta on Monday to visit my other daughter for the week. We were just going to leave Daniela here by herself. But after all the trouble she's been getting into…could you keep an eye on her?"

I nodded. "Of course."

She smiled. "Thank you so much! I'll leave a key in the mailbox in case she tries to lock you out and she's doing something bad."

A full-force smile took up my face. "That'd be great."

Danni's mom thanked me again and then went back inside, leaving me alone to go sit in my cruiser. I drove around the neighborhood for a while and then after a few minutes, parked a block away from Danni's house and got out. I jogged back to her house and climbed into her window like I've done every night.

Danni was laying in her bed, the covers pulled over her head. She was lightly breathing, allowing me to deduce that she was asleep. I took off my shoes and made sure her door was locked. I then walked over to her bed and pulled the covers down, exposing my fully-dressed Danni. She probably went straight to bed when she came in her room.

I laid down in the bed and pulled my Danni to me. I rested my head on her pillow, sharing it with her. I closed my eyes and sighed contently.

"Paul? What the fuck are you doing?" Danni hissed.

Oh shit…


	9. JUMPER

Sorry I didn't upload last week, i was having difficulties with my laptop, so here's last week's and I'll put up the next chapter tomorrow when I get the chance to.

Enjoy!

* * *

"JUMPER" - capsule

_Anger, stress, and secrets,_  
_they won't break you. Wake up._  
_Put aside your pain, and, moving freely, speed up. Landing, stepping, jumping, jump(er)._

* * *

I stomped up the stairs, making sure to make the sounds extra loud to emphasize my frustration. Fucking Paul had to go and lie to my mom saying that I was drinking at a party! Well…he was kind of telling the truth, but he only told the truth to get me in trouble and save himself! I guess this just goes to show that all that stuff my parents were telling me about how the truth will set you free is a bunch of bullshit!

I reached my room and slammed the door shut. I clicked the lock and kicked my shoes off, letting them fly and hit the wall. I fucking hate Paul! I wish he were dead! How was I supposed to know that he was in love with me? I mean, yeah, I know he had a thing for me, but not love! I never would have expected him to say shit like I belong to him and that one day we'll make a family together. A shiver of disgust ran through my core, leaving tiny splinters in my nerves that I couldn't shake loose.

I groaned and flopped onto my bed. I pulled the covers up over my head and shut my eyes, desperate to go to sleep so that this whole day could be over! I should have taken Joseph's offer and left Mike Newton's party with him. Stupid shrooms for making him turn into a fucking monster!

My mom walked upstairs and went straight to her room, trying to give me the silent treatment. Whatever, I can outlast her. Besides, I already know for a fact that she'll bring it up as soon as she sees me tomorrow morning. She'll be like "Daniela Marie! I thought I raised you better blah blah blah!" I rolled my eyes, dreading that conversation.

I shut my eyes and focused on falling asleep, listening to my breathing. Then I heard a light thump, like something had fallen in my room, like a book or something. Oh well, I'll pick it up tomorrow. The covers were pulled away from my body, but I pretended I was asleep. It was most likely my mom, wanting to talk to me about my behavior earlier. Whatever, if she saw I was asleep, she'll probably drop it.

The mattress sank and I felt two hot arms wrap around me. What the fuck? Okay, now I know for sure my mom would never crawl into bed with me. And Liam hates my guts, so he's not attracted to his step-daughter like most step-dads.

I felt the pillow sink down and then heard a low sigh. The voice of the sigh was deep and full of authority and had that little tint of arrogance in it. Son of a bitch!

"Paul? What the fuck are you doing?' I hissed, keeping my voice low and menacing.

Paul's body tensed up and I felt him shaking with apprehension. "Uh…" he mumbled. "I just wanted to make sure you were safe?"

"Motherfucker!" I yelled, sitting straight up. I shot my gaze at him and saw he was still in his police uniform.

Paul put a finger to his lips. "Be quiet!" he whispered.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, speaking at a normal tone and octave.

"Danni! Shut up!" I heard Liam yell from his bedroom. The sounds of my mother trying to comfort him accompanied his agitated order.

Paul let out a low growl and his fists clenched. "I don't like him talking to you like that," he snarled.

I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing here?" I whispered.

Paul leaned forward and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I missed you," he cooed, resting his head at the crook of my neck.

"Dude, it's been ten minutes," I whined. "Grow a pair."

Paul chuckled. "I don't like being away from you. You'll find out why soon."

"Can't you tell me now?"

"Nope, I want to do it at the bonfire in front of the others."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I sat back and pulled myself out of Paul's embrace. What could be so important that he can only tell me it at some lame-ass bonfire? Seriously, the only things told around a fire are ghost stories, which involve vampires and werewolves. Paul's not trying to tell me he's a vampire right?

Paul sighed. "You'll find out eventually, now, you need your sleep." He pushed me back down to the pillow and pulled me into his body.

My rage brimmed over me and I almost pissed myself I was so angry. I finally get the term "pissed off". "Get out of my bed," I hissed through my teeth. I tried to turn around to tell that to Paul's face, but his embrace kept me trapped in the position I was in.

"Nope," Paul smiled. "I've been doing this every night and I don't intend to stop."

"What?"

"What?"

"You said you'd been doing this every night," I accused. I looked back and remembered all the dreams I had about the police officer sneaking into my room and holding me to him. Paul was in his police uniform now and he's in my bed with me.

"What about it?" Paul innocently asked.

"You sick pervert," I growled. "You've been sneaking into my room all this time?"

"How many times do I have to say it? You're mine. If I want to hold you, then dammit, you're gonna be in my arms," Paul said. He leaned forward and kissed the back of my neck.

"If you don't leave this instant, I'll scream," I threatened. I smirked, but soon frowned when I felt Paul clamp his hand over my mouth.

"No you won't," he teased. "Now I'm just going to have to stay like this all night if you refuse to be a good girl and listen to me."

I groaned at his obnoxious self.

"Suit yourself. Goodnight Danni." Paul kissed my cheek and rest his head back on my pillow, right next to my head. As he threatened, he kept his hand clamped over my mouth the entire night. I didn't really get much sleep that night, on a count of the sleeping obsessive police officer lying next to me! The sun poured in through the window, making me grunt at the sight of the arm around my body. Paul was able to fall asleep. He just kept snoring all throughout the night, pushing my anger further and further with every sound he made.

I wiggled myself out of his grip. Slowly, careful not to wake him with the dramatic feeling of my weight leaving the bed, I inched my way off. When I got on the floor, I was relieved to see Paul there under the covers deep in his sleep. His breathing was even and I could tell that it would be a while until he woke up. Smiling to myself, I left my room, tip-toeing to my mom's room.

My mom was already up, dressed to go to work I'd assume. What she has to do on a Sunday, I have no idea. Liam was gone too. He probably went off to some Klan meeting. "Mom," I whispered, poking my head through the door.

She turned to look at me from the dresser. "So you came to apologize for your behavior last night?" she asked expectantly.

Dream on! "No," I hissed. "I gotta show you something!" I signaled for her to follow me to my room. Paul was going to get it now! As soon as my mom saw him sleeping in my bed, she'd have him fired from the force. Then she'd have no choice to take my side finally on every altercation that Paul was against me in.

I rushed to my bedroom, my mom stomping behind me, a little annoyed with my childish behavior. Whatever, she'll get over it as soon as she sees the obsessed police officer sleeping in her daughter's bed. I reached my door and kicked it open, letting it smack against the wall, even cracking the dry wall a little bit where the doorknob hit. "I GOT YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I screamed at Paul. However, I was faced with the horror of an empty bed. The covers were on the floor and my window was open. That motherfucker!

"Daniela Marie!" my mom yelled. "What did you just call me?"

"What?" I asked. My mouth dropped in terror as I realized that my mom thought my insult to Paul was meant for her. "No! I-"

"I don't want to hear it! You're grounded." My mom stormed out of my room, leaving a fuming me in the middle of the floor. I ran over to the window and looked outside. It was a sunny day and actually really hot. Weird. However, there was no sign of Paul!

I cursed under my breath and then felt two muscular arms wrap around my waist.

"Don't worry," Paul whispered into my ear. "I hid in the closet." He buried his face in my messy hair and inhaled, moaning a little bit.

"You sick fuck," I growled.

Paul gave a low chuckle. "Whatever," he mumbled. "Anyway, what did you wanna do today?"

"What do you care?" I snapped. I heard my mom's loud footsteps go down the stairs and out the door. Awesome, now I'm all alone in the house with fucking Paul. I tried to shake him off me, but his grip was too strong.

"I told you that we were going to spend the day together to make up for leaving early yesterday," he said as if it were really obvious.

I groaned. Was this asshole serious right now? "Paul!" I whined. "I'm not going to help the stupid community, so just send me to jail."

"But then I wouldn't get to see you," he teased.

"Just a plus to getting raped in the shower."

Paul sighed. "Whatever," he said. For a while he was silent, just standing there with me trapped his embrace. "I'll introduce you to the pack."

The pack? Is that what police officers call one another or something. "I don't wanna meet your stupid friends."

"Too bad." Paul swung me over his shoulder and walked out of my room and into the bathroom. He glanced around for something in there for a brief moment and then set me on my feet. "Take a shower and I'll put some clothes on the counter for you to wear." He then walked out, leaving the door open behind him.

I rolled my eyes and closed it, immediately hearing Paul's orders for me to leave it open. I just left it unlocked and hopped in the tub, taking off my clothes behind the security of the curtain. When I started the water, I heard Paul walk in to set my clothes on the counter.

"I'll be in your room," he said as he walked out.

I growled under my breath. How the fuck did he even know which drawers on my dresser had which articles of clothing in them? He took way too short of a time to guess and check, so that meant that he went through them before. I gagged at the thought of him sniffing my panties or using one of my socks to jack off.

When I was done with my shower, I grabbed the towel Paul had set on the counter (how did he know which cabinet we kept those in?) and dried off still standing in the tub. I even got dressed behind the curtain, finding that Paul had chosen a long-sleeved black shirt and regular blue jeans: very modest clothes that wouldn't bring any male attention my way. What an insecure freak. I stepped out of the tub and brushed my hair a few strokes and just put it in my trade-mark ponytail.

I trudged back into my room, where Paul was sitting on my bed, just waiting there. When he saw me, a wide smile appeared on his face. "You look beautiful."

"Paul, it's fucking hot outside! Why did you choose these clothes?"

"Because I don't want anyone eyeing you."

I knew it. I decided to wear flip-flops to at least keep my feet cool. Paul stood up, still in his police uniform, and led me outside. As soon as we were out of the house, I began to pant with the abnormal heat. The sun glared down on us, making my forehead start to get a little sweaty.

"Must be a heat wave," Paul mumbled to himself.

Thanks for the update Mr. Weatherman. I got into the police cruiser that was parked across the street. I would've fallen asleep on the way to wherever the hell we going, but I didn't trust Paul…at all.

Paul sped down the road, looking kind of eager to get to wherever we were going. He was still smiling that dumbass smirk he wears and he had one arm around my seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked, resting my head on the window. It was so hot inside the car. Paul had the AC blasting, but wasn't it cooling me off fast enough.

"To my friend Sam's house," Paul answered. "There you'll meet the pack and hopefully get along with them."

If they're anything like Paul, I don't think I'll get along with them. "Whatever. How long do I have to be out today?"

"The whole day."

I shot up straight. "What?"

Paul chuckled. "I'll drop you off at your house at eight."

I glanced at the clock in the car: 7. I smiled and sat back, smug.

"-At night," Paul added, laughing as my smile disappeared.

Thirteen hours with Officer Paul Meraz? "Paul!" I whined. "Why? I'm supposed to be doing community service anyway, not hanging with you! Or is being around you a form of community service?" I laughed at that: being Paul's friend gave you community service hours. What a loser!

Paul shook his head absentmindedly. "Would you rather hang with me or pick up dog shit?"

I smirked and gave him a look that said he needn't ask.

"Well, too late to decide anyway. We're here." Paul pulled up to a small two-story house that looked kind of like its wooden exterior was rotting a little. The wood was really dark and chipping, which I think is a bad sign. We got out of the cruiser, shocked by the overwhelming heat once I was away from the AC.

"Son of a bitch!" I growled. "We're supposed to be in La Push, not fucking Mexico!"

Paul chuckled. "It's just a little heat wave. It should be gone by next week." He grabbed onto my arm, pulling me into his body. He put his arm around my shoulder and escorted me up the dirt path to the house, where he just straight-up walked inside without knocking.

I grew tense at all the muscled freaks huddled inside. All of them had to at least be some amateur bodybuilder or something: their abs were frickin' defined and their broad shoulders helped to emphasize their powerful chests. Wait, no one was wearing a shirt!

"Paul, did you bring me to an orgy?" I hissed in his ear.

I felt Paul start to get hot with humiliation. His face turned red and he glanced down at me with a shocked expression. "N-no!" he stammered.

The guys in the house burst out with laughter, rumbling the walls with their deep voices. I shyly smiled back and sort of slouched over to make myself smaller, and therefore, less noticeable. The guys here all had Paul's build, so I could probably take one at a time, but all at once, I'm fucked.

Paul noticed my tension and he took a little step in front of me, puffing out his chest. "Guys," he said in a voice full of authority (the biggest guy rolled his eyes), "this is Danni."

A various round of Heys and What's ups sounded out from the group. Paul went down the line, introducing me to Sam (the biggest guy there, with the most serious-looking face), Jacob (eh, he was okay looking. I like his body more than his face), Embry (I think he tried hitting on me at school…), Seth (he'd be hot if he didn't have such a baby-face), Quil (ok, what the fuck kind of name is that?), Collin (he tried to puff out his chest like Paul's, but he wasn't as impressive-I mean big! He wasn't as BIG as Paul…Paul's not impressive…), Brady (he's kinda cute), and Jared (he was just stuffing his face with a muffin). "Leah's not here and the girls are out doing some girly stuff."

I just waved at the crowd of muscle men. I suck at meeting new people, especially when I think a few of them are hot, or one in particular. I made sure to flash my smile in Brady's direction. He looked back at me, his eyes widening, looking sort of scared. Maybe he finds me intimidating. Oh well, I'm totally fine with being the dominate one in a relationship.

"Does she know?" Jared asked as soon as he swallowed his muffin.

Know what?

"No not yet," Paul said, "I figured I'd tell her at the bonfire tonight."

Anger, Stress, and Secrets / They won't break you / Wake up / Put aside your pain, and, moving freely / Speed up / Landing, stepping, jumping, jumper


	10. Obsessed

"Obsessed" - BoA

_I'm going crazy here by myself / I want you and no one else / Sending out a signal of my distress / I confess / I'm obsessed / It's a crime, it's a shame, holding your love from me_

* * *

Things were going great! Danni was now known to the pack, so I won't get teased for apparently making up an imprint anymore. Leah was out somewhere, I don't really give a shit where; so she isn't able to run her stupid mouth. I grinned, my arm around my Danni, showing her off like the prize she is.

"So, where did you two meet?" Seth asked, reaching for one of the muffins Emily made before she went out with the other imprints. They most likely went to the beach or the mall or somewhere like that.

"Dude," I said, "I already told you. We went to the same school."

"Yea," Danni butt in. "Paul decided to be an ass and embarrass me in front of the entire school."

I rolled my eyes. That was meant to help her! Personally, I was just fine with everyone avoiding my Danni, that just meant that I wouldn't have to share her. The pack just looked around at anything besides us, obviously picking up on the tension between us. Only Sam was aware of what I have to go through with Danni on a regular basis. I told the rest of the pack that we just weren't going out because we didn't want to be criticized due to the age difference.

"I bet it sucks dating a police officer. They always ruin your fun," Jacob teased, that asshole.

I opened my mouth to come up with something smart, but Danni beat me to it. "We're not dating," she interjected all too quickly. "I'm only hanging with him as my community service."

Everyone burst out laughing, even Sam. Collin nearly fell to the ground in hysteria. I suppose they all think my suffering is hilarious…douche bags.

"Shut up!" I growled. I pulled Danni closer to me. "She's just teasing, aren't you?" I glared down at Danni and narrowed my eyes at her to indicate that she was supposed to agree with me.

"Nope," she smiled. "Now, gimme one of those muffins." She pushed out of my grip, strutting over to the counter to snatch a blueberry muffin, and then taking a seat at the table right next to Brady.

Brady turned red with apprehension and looked over at me apologetically. I just glared back, knowing that he was scared shitless of the attention MY imprint was showing him. He knows I'm going to kick his ass later. I walked over to the table and took the seat on the other side of Danni, pulling her chair closer to mine.

Sam motioned for me to follow him outside. I growled and shot Brady a look while I kissed an annoyed Danni on the cheek. I went outside to the backyard with Sam where he turned around to face me. The pack inside the house got quiet so that they could eavesdrop on what he was going to tell me.

"Paul," he said, "first off, congrats for finally getting Danni to be sort of content with you."

I grimaced. "I forced her to come here. She still hates my guts."

"I figured so. Now that brings me to my second point: don't be too pissed with Brady. It's not his fault she's showing him some unwanted attention. Hey, maybe she's just trying to get a rise out of you?"

"Well, it sure as fuck is working." I clenched my fists and grinded my teeth. I'll fucking kill any man, or woman, who lures my Danni away from me.

"Well, as soon as she finds out you two are bound together, then she'll have no choice but to love you back."

I just nodded. Truth be told, I was scared out of my mind about revealing the truth to Danni. I know that she'll be mad as hell, but I don't know how she'll really handle it in the long run. Will she still hate me or will she eventually give in and love me back?

Sam cleared his throat. "Now for the real reason I brought you out here," he said. "There's a bloodsucker in the area and we can't seem to catch him. We herded him close to the border, but he was too fast for us. We think he's in Forks, but we don't know for sure. So I'm going to need you to patrol with us this week."

"Dude!" I whined. I missed killing leeches and everything, but I fucking hate patrolling!

"It'll help keep Danni safe," he added, fighting to hide the smirk that meant he knew he got me.

"Fine," I huffed, mad that he pulled the imprint card. I have to make it my mission today to get him back for doing that. He of all people should know that whenever something benefits our imprints, we can't help but to oblige. I just hope Danni doesn't discover she has that power over me. If she asked me to beat up innocent people on the street or demanded I commit murder, I'd be rendered helpless to her orders, eager to please her.

Sam smiled. "Good." With that, he walked back inside, me trailing behind.

Danni was still at the table, trying to flirt with Brady.

"What do you bench?" she mused, "I bet whatever it is, it's a really big number." She placed her hand on his bicep, and I lost it.

I felt my bones stretch and contort until I exploded into the giant wolf, snarling in Brady's direction. I lunged over the table, taking him (and accidentally my Danni) out, sending them crashing into the wall. Brady, slammed up against it hard, cracking it a little bit where his head hit. Danni just fell out of her seat, staring at the whole spectacle wide-eyed and jaw hanging low. I had to briefly ignore her though, that way I could focus on killing Brady.

"Paul!" he said, holding his hands out in front of him, "It was an accident! I didn't know!"

I bared my teeth at him and he phased. I braced myself for his attack, but instead he leapt in the air, jumping over me to run out the door and into the forest. I followed, barely able to concentrate on anything besides ripping him limb from limb.

_Paul!_ he kept shouting. _I'm sorry! I didn't know she was into me!_

_She's not! _I yelled back. _She loves me! Not you! ME!_

Brady tried to run in zig-zagging patterns to shake me loose, but I was so eager to teach him that Danni was mine. To show him that Paul Meraz will not let anyone take Daniela Chapman away from him. I pounced, landing right on Brady's back, making him yelp. I dug my claws into him and bit his neck with my powerful jaws. I was about to start thrashing my head around when Sam commanded us to stop.

_Paul!_ he growled, using his alpha voice. Damn it! I wish I were alpha, then I'd boss people around. _Well, you're not! Now leave Brady alone and get back to the house! Danni's in shock and needs you to explain things to her._ He then flashed me a picture of Danni sitting at the table, looking deathly pale and staring at the door in anticipation.

Fuck! I felt the desire to comfort my imprint take over my body. As if it were beyond my control, I felt my legs carry me back to Sam's house and into the kitchen where I phased back into my human form.

"Here ya go," Jared said, handing me a pair of shorts.

I took them and quickly put them on and then went over to where my Danni sat.

"Uhh," I said, wondering what to say. "Surprise!"

"What the fuck man?" she shouted. "Since when do you turn into a dog?"

"Well, technically, I'm a wolf, and this started happening the day I met you actually."

Danni narrowed her eyes at me. "Are you trying to say it's my fault you're some kind of fucking monster?"

I grabbed her hand and dragged her outside so that we could talk in private. I wasn't surprised when Collin told everyone to shush because he could barely hear what was going on. I expected Sam to tell everyone to go back to their own business, but he was just as curious as everyone else, remaining silent to hear me and my Danni's intimate chat.

I dragged Danni out into the backyard and stood in the middle of the small patch of grass near the tree-line of the forest. "I guess I have some things I need to explain," I nervously chuckled.

She just looked at me expectantly. I could hear her breathing get ragged and could see her eyes start to glisten and her cheeks redden. Shit, I'm scaring her so badly right now! Danni, not wanting to break down in front of me, began to grind her teeth to hold back her tears.

"Go on," she ordered.

"Danni," I said, keeping a hold on her arm in case she tried to run off, "I'm a werewolf. It's in my genes and it started happening the day I met you, yes, but it's not your fault or anything. I never said that. It's because of the bloodsuckers out here in the area. They made me phase."

"Bloodsuckers?"

"Vampires," I clarified. "There are vampires out here in the forest, and so then I phased that way I could protect the people here, and ultimately you."

"Do you eat people?" she asked, her voice getting a little high with fear. She almost lost her cool then, but managed to regain her control by holding her breath a little bit.

I violently shook my head. "You didn't hear me: I protect people from the bloodsuckers. We'd never eat a person."

"There's more!"

I nodded. "Everyone in that house is a werewolf, part of the La Push pack."

"Why did you attack Brady?"

I growled at the mention of that backstabber's name. Danny visibly cringed, sweat beading up on her forehead, most likely due to the extreme heat outside…or her fear of me. The memory of her rubbing up on his bicep, giving him compliments, and eye-fucking that bastard sent courses of anger throughout my whole body. My lip curled over my teeth and I tightened my grip on Danni's arm.

"You stay away from him, hear me?" I growled, leaning in closer to her. "You belong to me. I imprinted on you, so you're mine."

"Imprinted on me? What the fuck does that mean?"

Damn, I really wanted to do this at the bonfire, but I guess it's too late for that now. I sighed. "When a werewolf finds the one he's meant to be with, he imprints on them, creating an unbreakable bond that keeps the two together forever. It's like love without having to waste your time building it up. You see the one, and bam, you're madly in love with them forever, no matter what. Through thick and thin. For better and worse. In sickness and health-"

"What?" Danni interrupted. "Who the fuck gave you the right to imtrap on me?"

"Uh, it's imprint. And it's uncontrollable."

"Then just cancel it and I'll be on my way."

"It's unbreakable." I wrapped my free arm around my Danni's waist and pulled her closer to me. "Sorry Danni, but whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me. I'm in love with you and that's the end of the story."

Danni was silent for a little bit, staring at my face with a blank expression. I could tell she was thinking it over, her eyes scanning the features on me, looking me over, analyzing. "So I don't get a say in this at all?" she finally asked in the calmest voice I'd heard her use all year.

"No," I answered. "We're going to be together not because of the imprint, but because I said so." I tensed at what my dominant side said, wanting to let Danni know that she belongs to me.

Danni continued to look at me with that expressionless face, seeming to think about what our life together would be like. I could go on and tell her all about how she'll move in with me and I'll take care of her. I'd go to work everyday while she stayed home to take care of the kids and the house. Then I'd come home and give her a daily dosage of Paul penis. We'll have the perfect life together!

Then some life came into her face. "Could you get me a glass of water, I'm sort of thirsty. And make sure it's cold."

I was going to say no, tell her to do it herself, but the imprint made me run into the kitchen, searching the cabinets for a glass. I finally found one and put some ice cubes in it and poured in some tap water.

"Uh, we got that purified water filter-pitcher in the fridge if you'd rather get Danni that. I got it for Emily because I didn't know what things were in the tap water here," Sam said sheepishly.

I growled as I dumped out the glass into the sink, getting the pitcher from the fridge to pour Danni some clean water. No use in a sick imprint. I mean, I'd be able to take care of her more, and she'd be forced to be dependent on me, calling out my name when she needed something, needing my help to move her place to place, me being the only one to see her because I can't catch it. Hm, now that I think about it, I can't wait for Danni to get sick or something. I'd be Doctor Paul, which I think has a little ring to it.

"Danni just stole your car dude," Jacob said, interrupting my fantasy.

"What!" I yelled, crushing the glass in my hand, letting the bloody water spill onto the floor.

"Hey! Emily just cleaned the floors!" Sam yelled, grabbing some paper towels to wipe up my mess.

Fuck Emily! Yea, I don't have the balls to say it out loud. I rushed over to the door to see my police cruiser pulling out of the driveway with Danni in the driver's seat. She looked at me and flashed me the middle finger.

It's on now.

**DPOV**

I laughed to myself as I sped down the street. Paul was so fucking retarded: you never keep your car unlocked and you never keep a spare key in the glove box. I blasted some rap song as I tried to find the way back to my house. I don't like rap, but this song was talking about women wronging men, which I felt fit the situation perfectly.

To my defense, I'm not the one who decided to be an obsessive werewolf! How the fuck was I supposed to know Paul could turn into some dog and attack vampires! No one would've guessed that shit in a million years! Whatever, I got his car, so I can have some time before he comes and tries to eat me or something. There's no way I can live through this thing, I need help.

I finally reached my house and pulled into the driveway, or at least attempted to. I turned the wheel too sharply, making the car go into the lawn, tearing up the grass. My bad.

My mom's car was in the driveway next to Liam's. Great!

I rushed out of the cop car and ran inside the house. "Mom!" I screamed as I dashed up the stairs to her room. Inside my mom was just closing her suitcase. Liam was sitting on the bed watching her, his suitcase in the hallway. "Where are you going?" I asked.

My mom groaned. "Daniela Marie, I've told you at least seven times this week: me and Liam are going to visit your sister in Atlanta for the week. We were going to leave tomorrow, but Liam got our flight bumped up because he managed to get off work today."

I have no idea what that lady's talking about telling me stuff. She must've told me when I was half-asleep in the morning or listening to my iPod. "No you can't!" I pleaded. "I need your help! I'm in trouble!"

Liam interrupted me. "Damn straight you are. Your mother grounded you, so what the fuck were you doing out?" He got off the bed and folded his arms to look all dominant and stuff.

"I wasn't even talking to you," I scoffed. I turned back to my shocked mother. "Mom, I know it's really hard for you to do this, but I need you to listen to me and not interrupt me when I say-"

"Daniela Marie, you apologize to Liam this instant!"

Son of a bitch! My mom is a fucking wall or something! I can never get her to pay attention when it's important. "Mom!" I whined. "Someone's out to get me! He's gonna rape me and possibly kill me!" My hands were shaking with the frustration I was feeling with not having her listen.

My mom cocked her eyebrow. "Who's after you?" she asked in a voice that said she didn't think I was telling the truth, but was interested in what I had to say for entertainment purposes.

"Paul!"

My mom threw her hands up in the air. "Daniela, you need to let go of whatever grudge you have against that honest man-"

"Mom! He's not honest-"

"-he tries so hard to make sure you turn out to be a productive citizen-"

"-he's fucking obsessed with me! I found him in my bed-"

"-and if you don't accept his help, you'll wind up in jail or worse-"

"-he's been sleeping with me in my bed! In boxers only! Mom!-"

"-I'm just scared that if you continue on this path, you be called Sperm Dumpster Danni-"

"-AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Mom! Listen to me! Paul's-"

"-and you'll be working on Dyer Street, asking people if you can give them a Cleveland Steamer for fifty cents. Just accept Paul's help-"

"-he's in love with me! He's a werewolf Mom! I saw it! He turned into a giant wolf! And he-"

"-I can see he genuinely cares about you. Aww, wouldn't it be cute if you guys dated? Imagine your children-"

"MOM SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed, my spit flying in her face, effectively ending her useless babbling. "Now, as I was saying, Paul-"

"If you're going to start yelling, I'm out of here," my mom interrupted, grabbing her suitcase and walking out of the room.

Liam looked over at me and smirked. "We'll see ya. Hope you don't get raped." He laughed and walked downstairs.

"Daniela Marie!" I heard my mom yell from outside. "What is a cop car doing on our lawn?"

I ran outside to see my mom gazing at the police car I stole in the yard, her jaw hanging wide open. Liam tried to hold back a laugh, knowing very well I'd be severely punished for this.

"I know this looks bad," I cautiously said, prepping my legs to start running from my mom's psychotic anger. "I stole Paul's cop car to get away from him because he confessed his love obsession for me. He said I belong to him and stuff like that. And Mom, he's a fucking werewolf, with huge teeth and everything!"

"You stole a cop car?" Liam laughed. How is that the only information he retained from my explanation?

"Dammit! Daniela, look at the lawn!" my mom whined, pointing at the tire tracks where the grass was torn out from the ground.

"Mom!" I yelled in disbelief. "Did you hear a word I said?" Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with these people?

"Honey, let's just go," Liam said, ushering my mom towards the car, "I think we both need a break from the demon child."

My mom just nodded, not really paying attention. "I'll see you in a week," she told me as she put her suitcase in the trunk. She then got in on the passenger side and the car drove off, away from sight.

I grabbed at my hair in frustration, actually whimpering a bit. My parents didn't believe me when I told them about an obsessed policeman werewolf out to get me! I looked up at the neighbor across the street, who was looking out his window, watching my whole argument with my mom.

I just waved him away and went inside my house. I locked the door and did the chain on it. I rushed to the back and locked the sliding glass door there and pulled the curtains shut. I even went in every room in the house, locking the windows to make sure Paul couldn't climb in. I even shoved Liam's pillow up the chimney in case Paul tried to pull a Santa.

I sat on the couch in the living room, the one that had the back facing the wall so that no one could sneak up on me. My eyes were glued on the front door, waiting for the pissed off werewolf to burst in to take me.

**PPOV**

I phased and was about to run after Danni. I was going to tear her out of the car and drag her all the way to my house where I'd tie her up and never let her leave. She's going be mine forever.

"Paul!" Sam ordered in his alpha voice. "Stop!"

I froze in my tracks, whimpering with desperation to have my imprint in my arms again. Every foot she got further away, I felt the loneliness pang at my heart.

"I know it sucks," Sam said, "but you're angry now. You have to wait for you to cool off or else you might hurt Danni. I was mad when I went after Emily, and look what happened."

I huffed and phased back into my human form. Sam was right. My anger has the tendency to get the better of me, so I guess it's a good idea that I wait. I perked up with the remembrance of what Danni's mom asked me to do. She asked me to look after Danni while she was gone for the week on vacation. I smiled to myself. It's only a matter of time now.

I came up with a plan then: in a couple of days (so I can get things ready), when Danni gets home from school and her parents are gone, I'll be waiting for her in her house. Then I'll kidnap her, take her to my house, and force her to love me.

"Paul?" Sam asked. "Don't do anything you'd later regret."

"I won't regret this," I said. "It'll be the best thing for me and my Danni."


	11. Arm Yourself

"Arm Yourself" - Zebra & Giraffe

_I guard the cage / That I built around a lie / That's scared and ever so afraid / Will they take the things/ That make me everything / Well then / I might as well die_

* * *

Okay, something was totally up. Paul never came to get me after I stole his police car and drove to my house. I was willing to bet my first born child that he would barge into in and drag me out by the hair. Then he'd chain me up in his basement and keep me there in a hole like _Silence of the Lambs_. I trembled, just knowing he'd be there, chanting "It puts the lotion on its skin" watching me lather my sexy form in some cheap-ass cream he got at the 99-cent store.

I couldn't fall asleep last night, fearing that the second I closed my eyes, a love obsessed werewolf would kidnap me. Every few minutes, I found myself peeking out of the blinds at the window to double check that there was no giant wolf standing outside. Paul knew I was afraid too. I heard a howl out in the forest behind my house, and then a few noises that sounded like laughter, if a beast was capable of doing so.

"Paul you motherfucker!" I yelled out my window, "If you don't leave me alone, I'll call Animal Control and have you neutered!"

I was responded with another howl, this one a little shaky due to the laugh the animal tried to suppress.

I growled under my breath and laid down in my bed, using my pillow to cover up my ears to drown out Paul's animal song. So he's not going to kidnap me, but he's going to keep me up all night with his extensive howling?

Eventually the sun came up and the howling stopped. I groaned, forcing myself to roll off the bed to get ready for school. Normally, I would've called in sick, giving myself the week off. However, with the psycho wolf-bitch harassing the fuck out of me, I'm desperate to go to school where I'll be surrounded by the regular people whom I hate and can't stand.

I turned on the radio as I took a shower, listening to the weatherman say the temperature was going to be in the low nineties, an anomaly for La Push. I chuckled, making a private joke about global warming and how I prayed for it to be real so I could get a break from the cold, rainy climate here. Heh, be careful what you wish for I guess. I got dressed in a regular white t-shit and black basketball shorts, even wearing my flip-flops again so that I'd be comfortable in this hot weather, unlike yesterday with what Paul made me wear…insecure asshole.

I grabbed my backpack and ran to the bus stop, wanting to avoid Paul at all costs. On my way to the bus stop, I kept looking over my shoulder, ready to sprint at the sight of a large, fuzzy animal. Luckily, I made it, thanking God for my new-found good luck.

"Why'd you run, you're not late or anything," Henry Tudor asked. He stood there waiting at the bus stop, looking at me curiously. He was a tall boy, and he had a nice muscular tone, not as big as Paul's, but more like a skinny muscular. His hair was shaved in a mohawk and he wore a loose fitting tank-top that had some metal band on it. The looseness of the shirt allowed it to sag a little near his collarbone, permitting me to peek at his chest, which was pretty impressive. On his right bicep was a tattoo of a black and white jester, with some words under it that I had a hard time deciphering. My eyes stopped on the gold tooth on his upper jaw, shining in the unusual sunlight.

"Oh…I-I forgot to…uh, change my clock," I stammered, blushing a little in his presence. I'll admit it: I have a thing for Henry, ever since sophomore year when I sat next to him in history. He let me copy his notes everyday, so soon enough, he'd write little blurbs on them; stuff like "Hope you're having a nice day" and "I'd tap that" and my favorite, "You look nice today".

Henry bought my lie. "Gotta be more careful," he said, not looking at me. His gaze was fixed on the sun, squinting at its radiance that we barely got to see. God, what I wouldn't do for him to look at me with those eyes, gazing deep into my soul, searching every corner of my depth.

But instead, I got stuck with Paul. Life's a bitch…

"How was your weekend?" I asked, trying to stir up small-talk.

Henry looked down at me and smirked. I nearly melted at the look his chocolate eyes gave me. Even his crooked grin sent shivers down my spine and I had to squint, the glare from his golden tooth being too much for my eyes.

"Well," he mused, "my cousin told me a funny story. It turns out he went to this party in Forks and met some girl. 'Best girl I've ever seen. May be the one,' he told me. It turns out he tried to impress her by showing her how to take tequila shots and doing shrooms with her. However, she had a bad trip and told him to leave her alone. So I was playing the crying shoulder all yesterday. It was lame. How was your weekend?"

My jaw was hanging low. Please don't let him be talking about who I think he's talking about. "Uhh…just the same ol' stuff. My parents left me alone with the house for the week, so anyone could come over whenever they wanted to." I then nervously smiled and batted my eyes at Henry. "Just an idea."

"Somethin' in your eyes?" Henry asked. "Here." He leaned forward and I lost my breath for a second. I was about to pucker out my lips when Henry blew a big puff of air in my face, drying my eyes up.

I quickly closed my eyes, feeling them water up with irritation from being dried up. "Thanks," I mumbled, rubbing them.

"No problem," Henry said, feeling as if he actually saved the day. Oh well, it's the thought that counts.

The bus pulled up in front of us and we got on, Henry moving to the back to sit with his friends and me sitting alone up front. The whole ride I just looked out the window, expecting Paul to come running up and slamming into the bus, making it crash. I actually chuckled at the thought of him doing that; I imagined a giant wolf running out from the tree line and doing some sort of karate kick.

Eventually we reached school and I went to my first period class: computers. I took my seat at the back, logging onto my computer and immediately going onto a site that allowed me to play Tetris. I was about to beat my high score when the teacher, Mr. Deans, asked me a question, mainly trying to get my attention.

"What?" I asked.

"I asked, what does it mean to defragment a computer?" He crossed his arms and smiled, knowing very well that I wasn't listening to his lecture at all today.

"Uhh…to make it better?" I guessed.

"Better how?"

I shrugged.

"Then I suggest you pay more attention Ms. Chapman. I wouldn't want to have to call your parents and have them come over for a conference."

Ooh, I'm shaking! I rolled my eyes and exited out of my game, writing down the notes that Mr. Deans was writing on the white board. He was going on and on about how to defragment your computer and which anti-virus software was the best when I began to doze off.

I stared at the clock; only five minutes have passed by since I got in trouble. Odd, it seemed as if the whole school day should be over now. I guess I'm just eager to get home that way I can see if Henry took the hint I was giving him and comes over. I just hope Paul doesn't eat him…

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

The fire alarm rang. Maybe the chemistry teacher caught his tie on fire. From what I hear, he's pretty stupid. Everyone in class calmly stood up and pushed their chairs back into the desk.

"Please get into an orderly-fashioned line and exit to the meeting area. Bring nothing!" Mr. Deans told us. Well, if he didn't want me to bring my backpack that had all my unfinished homework in it, who am I to say that's wrong?

We all got into a line as instructed, me being near the end, behind some really tall chick in a lot of pink. We left the classroom and walked outside to the meeting area, which was just the football field behind the school, in front of the forest. I never understood why we had to stand near the school while if was burning. Were we supposed to just watch it burn to the ground? Even if that would be an awesome sight to see, I'm not sure that it's what the teachers intend for us to do.

I heard the sirens of fire trucks off in the distance and looked over at the school to see a small black smoke rising from it. It looked like it was coming from the main entrance or something. Wow, this is the real deal. I glanced over at Mr. Ortega, the chemistry teacher, and he still had his tie on with no burn marks. How did the fire start then?

Mr. Deans took out his clip board and began to call out roll to make sure everybody was there. I already knew that since I was bumped into his class after registration began, I'd be near the end of the list, so I could wander off for a while. "Lori Akain!" he called out.

The rest of the school, maybe about two-hundred students at most, filed out onto the football field to watch the school roast. The typical cliques were already beginning to form, meaning I'd be left all by myself in a sort while. Desperate, I began to search for someone I knew.

"Peyton Brown!" Mr. Deans yelled out.

I saw Henry sitting all by himself at other end of the field, away from the crowd. I took a few steps forward and then stopped dead in my tracks as I came face to face with fucking Amanda and Cassandra.

"What the fuck do you whores want?" I sneered, eager to get away from them.

Amanda smiled that stupid ass smile she wears that reminds me of Santa with his gigantic cheeks. "Me and Cass were just wondering how the fire started. And all we could come up with was that you were smoking pot to numb the fact that you're all alone and no one likes you."

"_Tatiana Bunsen!_"

I rolled my eyes. "Only you would come up with an insult as lame as that. I figured that with as much time you spend thinking about food, you lost your touch with thinking mean." I folded my arms, smiling at my comeback.

"That was a lame-ass comeback," Cassandra said, putting her hands on her narrow hips. Damn, I wish I had her figure.

"Bitch," I scoffed, "if I wanted my cum back, I'd wipe it off your dad's chin!"

"_Derek Cunningham!_"

Amanda looked confused for a moment as she thought over my joke. I was fighting with myself to not burst out laughing at what I said.

Cassandra got it though. All she did, however, was flip me the bird.

"_Travis Dane!_"

"Yea, why don't you just shove that up your fucking pussy, you stupid bitch!" I yelled. "That's all you can get bein' so damn ugly with your toucan nose!"

Cassandra sharply exhaled. "Oh please Lesbo. You and I both know you just hate us because we discovered that you're hot for girls and not guys like you're supposed to be. Sick bitch."

"Okay first of all," I began, "nothing's wrong with being homosexual. And second of all, if I was, I wouldn't waist my time with your skinny bitch-ass or Amanda's pumpkin body-type."

"_Chenoá Harris!_"

Amanda just gave me a cold stare. Her fists balled up and her nostrils flared. Maybe she was a little sensitive about her weight…my bad. However, in my defense, she's been calling me lesbian for the past few years.

"Oh, and we noticed that those fake Facebook pages were deleted," Cassandra smirked.

"_Vanessa Inez!_"

What Facebook pages? I thought for a while and then remembered making fake pages about them with Lauren! I smiled. That was the greatest. "Yea," I said, "only because two bitches couldn't take a joke and told the fucking police." I looked down at the field and saw Henry still sitting all by himself, listening to his iPod. He was nodding his head to the beat of whatever music he was listening to, his neck muscles flexing with each nod.

"_Matthew King!_"

"So was that all you wanted to tell me?" I asked, already bored with talking to the meanest, most nastiest girls on the planet.

Amanda nodded. "I'll get him," she said, walking off into a crowd of students, comically emphasizing how she was so much fatter than them. Seriously, how does she find clothes that fit? Fine, maybe she's not that fat, but I fucking hate her.

She then waddled (haha!) back with some really buff dude trailing behind her. He was really pale and looked like someone on the football team. He wore a muscle-tee and gym shorts. He even had some lame-ass sweat-band around his forehead that had the school logo on it. What a typical jock! He walked up to Cassandra and put his beefy arm around her, towering her by at least a foot.

"I heard you where being mean to my girlfriend," he grumbled in a bass-like voice.

Motherfuckers! They brought some jock to fight their battles?

"_Daniela Chapman!"_

I looked up at the bodybuilder those bitches brought to come beat me up. I briefly considered running off all the way to my house, screaming for someone to help. By the look of the way his thighs are all muscled and wide, he'd have a tough time catching up to me. Hey, worse case scenario, I yell out Paul's name and he'll come save me.

I shook that thought from my head. I don't need Paul!

"Who are you?" I asked in a bitter tone, attempting to look tough.

"Name's Tyler," the bodybuilder responded.

"_Daniela? Daniela Chapman!"_

"Well Tyler," I scoffed, my tough façade still on, "I don't know what they told you, but you need to mind your own business and back the fuck off."

"_Daniela Chapman!"_

Amanda and Cassandra smirked at me. "I'll let you handle this Babe," Cassandra said as they walked off, leaving me alone with the Hulk.

"Seriously, what'd they tell you?" I questioned.

"Enough to know that you're some nasty bitch who needs to be put in her place." Tyler popped his knuckles and stretched his arms.

"_Daniela's still inside! Tell a fireman!_"

I nervously glanced around me. None of the other students were paying any attention to me and Tyler. Henry was off by himself still. He looked up and flagged someone down.

"_What 's the girl's name sir?_" "_Daniela Chapman! C-H-A-P-M-A-N._" "_We'll find her!_" "_Daniela!_"

"What the hell do you mean by putting me in my place?" I asked. "Would you seriously hit a girl?"

Tyler laughed. "No. But you're a dyke, not a girl."

"I'm not a lesbian! I like penis!"

"Whoo! Yea you do Baby!" some idiot from the chess club yelled out at me. I rolled my eyes. The last vagina he probably saw was his mom's as he was being squeezed out of it.

"Okay, I can take you, let's go," I said, hoping to God Tyler wouldn't be able to tell I was bluffing and would just walk away. Seriously, there's no way I can win a fight against some steroided-up jock. I raised up my fists and began to do that little back and forth jump I'd seen wrestlers do on TV.

"_We can't find her!_" "_The chemistry lab roof caved in!_" "_Daniela!_"

Tyler grinned. "Fine." He raised up his beefy fists. He took a menacing step forward, getting ready to swing when we heard a voice call out.

"Hey!" a mad person yelled.

We both looked in the direction of Henry and some other guy running over to us. Yes! I knew Henry liked me! And now he's here to save me from this meat-headed freak and he'll ask me out and we'll be the best couple in La Push High School history!

"What the fuck were you thinking, hitting a woman?" Henry asked in disgust as he reached us, giving Tyler the stink eye.

"Yea, lay off my woman!" his friend shouted as he put his arm around my shoulders. I turned to look at him, my jaw dropping as I realized it was Joseph from Mike's party. I had a hard time recognizing him at first because he shaved off his mohawk, leaving only dark peach fuzz on his head. I hope he's not trying to be a skinhead.

"_Daniela!_" "_Check the computer class!_" "_She's dead isn't she?_"

I tensed up in Joseph's hold.

Henry smirked in my direction and then glared at Tyler. "Back the fuck off before I tell your coach all about how you take steroids," he threatened, his voice a creepy low.

Tyler's eyes widened with fear. "Dude! He can't find out!" How the fuck doesn't he know? Tyler looked like he should be in some kind of freak show with all his unnatural-looking muscles.

"Did he hurt you Danni?" Joseph asked, interrupting my fantasy.

I shook my head. "I was just about to drop-kick his ass." I did a little douche bag swagger to look all cool, but I think it looked more like I had a cramp in my leg.

"_She's not there!_" "_Call her parents!_" "_They're not answering their phone!_"

Henry eyed me suspiciously. "You were about to fight Tyler?"

I nodded, proud to look like a total bad-ass in front of him. And besides, if things don't work out with him, Joseph looks kind of hot with his new hair style. "But now that you're here, I guess I can let him live."

"_Call an ambulance for when we find her!_" "_Daniela!_"

Joseph smiled down at me. "Yea, you can let him live. Let me take you home. I'm guessing school's out for the day."

I didn't even know he went here. I suppose that shows how much I really pay attention. Maybe Mr. Deans is right. I need to be aware of my surroundings more, listen and look more carefully. I smiled at my epiphany, feeling really mature about coming to that conclusion. Joseph took my hand in his and led me down the field to where the parking lot was. We passed in front of the teachers and-

"Oh my God! We found her!" Mr. Deans shouted as he snatched me out of Joseph's grasp.

"What the-?" I wondered.

I was ushered into the back of an ambulance where a technician forced me to lay down on a gurney. Mr. Deans got in with me, asking me all sorts of questions. ""Are you hurt? How did you get out? Any burns?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked, angry that the technician was trying to put some oxygen mask on my face. He succeed, putting it over my mouth and nose.

"It's okay," Mr. Deans said, "you don't have to talk now if you don't want to. Just rest. We managed to get a hold of parents who said to just release you in the care of a Paul Meraz. We managed to contact him and he's meeting us at the hospital."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I yelled out. I collapsed on the gurney, knowing that in just a few short moments, Paul would have me and my life would be over.

Son of a bitch!

**PPOV**

I'll admit it: it was childish of me to keep my Danni up last night with all my howling. I just love it when she's mad, it turns me on for some reason when her face gets red with rage and she clenches her fists. My favorite part is when her gorgeous eyes target in on the source of her aggression, usually me.

When Danni's mad, she's forced to pay attention to me.

Oh well, a plus to staying outside her house all night gave me the chance to patrol the area nearby for that bloodsucker Sam told me about. I found no trace of the bastard, but the thought of it getting to my Danni prompted me to search for a few more hours. Eventually the sun came up and I saw Danni run out of her house and to the bus stop. I was about to phase back and offer her a ride, but my gaze settled on the boy wannabe-gangster she was flirting with.

No! She belongs to me! I was all but holding myself back from ripping that kid's throat out, showing Danni who was the alpha male in her life. ME! It's me! Instead of further making her hate me, I stayed behind, watching the bus drive her off to school.

I growled and phased back into a human. I walked over to the mailbox where Danni's mom put the spare house key. I grabbed it and walked inside the house that smelled of my angel. I sighed, the aroma of my imprint filling my nostrils, overtaking my senses.

Realizing I was naked in her parents' living room, I decided to just steal some of her step-dad's clothes since I forgot to hide some extra shorts out in the forest last night. My bad. Her step-dad was thinner than me, his shirt straining over my chest, the sleeves actually ripping a little over my biceps. I had to use gray sweatpants since I knew there was no way in hell his jeans would fit me. I laughed at my overly-leisured outfit, deciding it was alright since I didn't have to go to work today. I figure today I'll just do some snooping around Danni's entire house to get a better idea of who she is.

I already memorized her room with all the times I've snuck in and slept with her, so I was able to skip that room. The kitchen was filled with junk food and barely any vegetables were in there. That's good. I consider myself a carnivore anyway, so I won't have to sacrifice taste for my Danni. I noticed that there was a box of Cheez-Its in the cabinet under the sink, hidden away from the other food. I laughed, knowing very well that this was the work of my imprint. Well if she loves Cheez-Its enough to keep them away from her family, I'll buy her the whole damn factory and stock our house full of them!

Danni used store brand shampoo and conditioner, which I guess was good. I wouldn't have to spend so much money buying expensive brands just for the name of some goop you plop on your head. She preferred minty toothpaste, no other special flavor. Also in the bathroom, I couldn't find any make-up, hair products, no girly stuff at all, with the exception of tampons.

I shrugged and went down to the basement to look through the boxes in there to see what I could find. The first five were just old clothes from her mother and sister that they expected Danni to wear. I laughed, seeing all the sequins and frilly dresses, knowing damn well Danni must've had a stroke seeing these. The sixth box I picked up had papers from Danni's elementary years in it. She wasn't very smart, the highest grade I found being a 78, and that was on a map she was supposed to label and color. Apparently she got confused and thought that the U.S. was China, labeling Beijing and Hong Kong in Texas and Florida.

I heard my cell phone vibrating upstairs. I ran up to go answer it, seeing on the caller I.D. that it was a local number, but one I didn't save to my address book.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Paul Meraz?_" a woman responded on the other line.

"This is him."

"_I work at La Push High School and we've just recently had a fire that burnt down the west wing of the school._"

My breathing grew raspy and quickened. Shit! My Danni! Was she alright? Was she hurt?

"-_And it's come to our attention that you're temporarily in charge of a Daniela Chapman, am I correct?_"

I nodded, then realized the lady couldn't see me. "Yea," I responded. "She's mine."

"_Well, she was caught in the fire and is now being driven to the hospital where you'll have to pick her up. There appeared to be no physical injuries, but it's school policy-"_

I slammed my cell phone on the counter, letting it smash into dozens of pieces. I dashed out of the house, leaving the front door wide open and leapt into my cruiser, starting it; I did that all within two seconds. I floored the gas pedal, speeding off to the hospital.

_I'm coming Danni!_


	12. Aurora

"Aurora" - Björk

_I tumbled down / On my knees / Fill the mouth / With Snow / The way it melts / I wish to melt into you_

* * *

The ambulance technician people wouldn't listen to my pleas for them to pull over. "I'm fine!" I whined. "I was outside the whole time!" Nevertheless, they just kept taking me to the hospital, and ultimately to Paul. I thrashed on the gurney, eventually having to be held down by the guy in the back with me. Mr. Deans was there, asking me questions over and over about what it was like inside the school when it was on fire.

"I wasn't in the fire you asshole!" I yelled.

Mr. Deans ignored my frustration. "Just try to stay calm until we get to the hospital."

"I don't wanna go! I have the right to deny treatment!"

"How old are you?" the technician asked.

"Seventeen?" I answered, unsure as to why he was asking me this.

"Then it's your parents who deny the treatment for you." With that he continued to hold me down and take me to my death at La Push General Hospital. The entire drive only took ten minutes, but the time seemed to stretch out into forever as my anticipation grew. I felt the ambulance lurch to a stop outside the emergency room entrance of the hospital.

The back door to the ambulance swung open and the technician with me began to push the gurney out of the back. A doctor was outside of the truck, grabbing the other end of the gurney, extending its wheels so that they could roll me inside. Fuck that!

As soon as the entire gurney was outside and being rolled to the entrance of the prison, I sat upright and swung my legs over the side. I pushed off the gurney, landing wrong on the ground. My left foot hit the edge of the curb, and since my other leg was still in the air, it absorbed all the impact. It curved over the curb, creating a sickening popping noise as I fell onto the street. The doctor watched in awe and the technician just sighed, obviously fed up with my antics.

"Son of a bitch!" I screamed out, grabbing at my throbbing ankle. It was already starting to swell and turning a little red.

The doctor reached down and picked me up to put me back on the gurney. I was actually shocked at the strength of this dude. I always figured doctors were the nerds in high school, having no athletic abilities at all.

"Tell me what happened," the doctor told the technician as I was wheeled inside and down a white hallway.

"She was trapped in a school fire, possible concussion as she keeps babbling nonsense."

"It's not nonsense you asshole!" I shrieked. I tried to tell him that I wasn't in the fire, that I didn't need to go to hospital. And what happens? I do something to my ankle, thus making it necessary for me to go to the hospital! What a cruel irony!

I was wheeled into a room where I was all by myself. Two more nurses joined the doctor as the technician left. Mr. Deans said he was going to go back to school as he was done escorting me to the hospital. The doctor shoved an oxygen mask on my face, covering up my mouth and nose.

"What the fuck!" I yelled.

"It's to counter the smoke you inhaled," the doctor said as he started to take off my flip-flips.

I yanked my legs closer to my body, immediately regretting it as shards of pain stabbed my ankle, making me whimper. "What are you doing?"

"We have to inspect you to make sure you're not hurt anywhere." The doctor pulled my legs, making them straighten out.

"I'm fine!" I yelled, wanting to avoid having him see me naked at all costs. I'll admit it: I'm self conscious when I'm naked, especially in front of other people. By now, my flip-flops were on the floor and the doctor reached for my basket ball shorts to pull them down.

"Doctor!" one of the nurses shrieked. "Her ankle!"

The doctor stopped and we both looked in tandem at my left ankle, seeing it was a deep purple, looking rather nasty. It was swollen a little bit, but it wasn't like gigantic or anything.

"Get her to the x-ray room," the doctor said as the nurses grabbed the gurney and rolled me into a another room with a large machine that had some sort of plate thing attached to it that was parallel to the floor. They put my ankle under said plate and covered the rest of my body with a heavy plastic blanket thing before leaving the room.

"Don't just leave me here!" I whined.

The machine started to hum and then it went quiet. What the hell? The nurses rushed back into the room and rolled me back into the previous room where the doctor was waiting, most likely wanting to get me naked.

The taller nurse handed the doctor a black plastic paper, which had a picture of some bones on it. The doctor studied it, looking it over carefully. "Yep," he finally said. "You've broken you're ankle. See?" He held the x-ray close to my face and pointed at a small crack on one of my bones. I couldn't believe such a little crack could cause me so much pain. By now my ankle was screaming with agony.

I reached up and snatched the doctor's shirt, pulling him closer to me. "Give me drugs!" I hissed through my teeth.

"S-sedate her," the doctor nervously ordered the nurses, a little scared of my threatening attitude. The shorter nurse took a needle and quickly slipped it into my arm.

The room got fuzzy until I closed my eyes and was out.

**PPOV**

I made it to the hospital and ran inside, ignoring the yells from other patients to slow down. They don't know that the love of my life may be dying right now! I shook that thought from my head. No! She's fine. She has to be.

I ran up to the receptionist's desk, slamming my hands on it as I came to an abrupt stop. The receptionist jumped and looked at me startled. My hair was all messy and wild from nervously running my hand through it repeatedly and I was still in those tiny clothes I stole from Danni's step-dad. I must've looked crazy, especially with the desperate teeth grinding I was doing and my hands shaking with apprehension.

"I need to know where Daniela Chapman is!" I roared impatiently.

The receptionist nodded, keeping an eye on me as she typed on her computer. After a few agonizing seconds, she said "The doctors are still working on her. You can go wait in the emergency room and they'll tell you when you can see her."

I didn't bother thanking her, instead I ran directly to the emergency room, just following the signs on the walls. When I reached there, I saw that there were only about five other people there, none of them looking injured, so they must be waiting for someone else. I walked over to the receptionist in this room and asked her to inform me when I could see my Danni. She just nodded before turning back to her paperwork.

I slumped into a chair near the back of the room, where everyone else had their backs turned to. I strained my ears, hoping to hear my Danni, but all that came was breathing and screams from other patients as they laid in pain. Were one of those screams from my Danni?

The knowledge that my imprint was somewhere in this hospital in pain, and that I couldn't do anything about it, rendered me helpless. My hands began to shake and I grinded my teeth some more, knowing my enamel would just grow back due to my wolf abilities.

What if Danni died?

That thought brought my soul down and I had to rest my face in my hands, not wanting the other people in here to see my internal struggle. If my Danni died, she'd be leaving still with her hatred of me being prominent in her core. I couldn't let that happen! Danni hates me, and she may die hating me… A lump grew in my throat and I fought to keep it from getting bigger and I squinted my eyes to stop their stinging.

I've been horrible to my imprint. Instead of showering her with love and praise like what the other guys did, I had to be all macho and dominant and try to put her beneath me, accidentally pushing her away. It's my fault Danni hates me, not Lauren's, not Brady's, not even that loser she was talking to at the bus stop. It's my fault.

But what can I do to show her I love her more than life itself and that I'll do anything to make her happy? I could tell her that I made up her community service hours so that I could get her to spend more time with me. I could try to start sleeping in my own bed at my house every night instead of crawling through her window, pissing her off. I could be a hell of a lot nicer. I could not kidnap her.

But I need her. I feel this constant urge, even now as I'm sitting in this chair in the waiting room, to hold my Danni in my arms. I always fantasize about us buying a house and starting a family together. Even when I masturbate, ever since I imprinted, it's always to the image of her, whether it's her yearbook picture or just the thought of her sitting on my bed. I love Danni, and sooner or later, she's going to love me back. All I have to do is change my tactics a little bit, perhaps be more romantic.

I already tried the dominant alpha male approach, and all that got me was a pissed off imprint. Maybe if I'm some sappy love fool, then she'll fall for me and agree to be with me forever. Maybe if when I kidnap her, I don't chain her up or anything, but I just shower her with affection. Who could ignore that?

"Paul Meraz!" the receptionist called out. "You can see Daniela now."

I lunged out of the chair and ran down the hallway, sniffing out my angel's scent until I found her, laying in a hospital bed, a white cast around her left foot and covering all the way up to her shin. She was fast asleep, the sunlight pouring in from the window making her skin glow and look so alluring I reached out to touch her to make sure she was real.

My fingers grazed her cheek, tingling at her touch and making my heart swell with the need to hold her. I was about to grab her when a thought entered my head. I didn't know what injuries she sustained from the fire and I don't want to hurt her by grabbing her. My arms shook as they longed to have Danni secure in them, but not wanting to cause harm to her.

I was so focused on my Danni that I didn't see the doctor on the other side of her bed checking the monitors.

"What-uh…How is she?" I asked, not quite sure where to start.

The doctor looked at me, sweeping his eyes over my clothes, probably thinking that I looked crazy just as the receptionist did. "She's fine," he said.

I breathed a sigh of relief and felt so happy I had to grip the side of Danni's bed to keep myself on my feet. She's going to live!

"We found no traces of smoke in her lungs at all. However, she has a slight fracture on her left ankle that should heal up in about five weeks. We have her sedated right now, but if you want since she's not in critical condition, you can take her home now."

I nodded, already lifting my unconscious angel in my arms so I could carry her out to my car.

The doctor cleared his throat, obviously trying to tell me that wasn't the way to move her, but I ignored him.

"Thanks Doc," I said as I carried my Danni, bridal-style, out of the hospital, rolling my eyes at the people who looked at us funny. Okay, so maybe stealing these clothes and carrying an unconscious girl looks weird, so sue me!

When I got to the car, I put the passenger seat laying all the way back so that my Danni could be comfortable as I took her to my house. As I drove off, I didn't dare go over five miles per hour, receiving no honks from the other cars as they were all afraid I'd give them a ticket or something. When I reached my house, like half an hour later, I carefully took my Danni out of the car and took her inside and upstairs to my bedroom.

I laid her down on my bed, taking a few of the pillows to prop her foot up. I put the blanket over her and then grabbed the blanket from downstairs that was on my couch and put that one on her as I had the air conditioner blasting inside, making it a little close to sixty inside when it was really in the nineties outside.

I closed the bedroom door and went downstairs. I locked the front door and grabbed the house phone to call Sam. He picked up after a few rings.

"_Yea?_" he answered, sounding a little impatient. He was probably with Emily.

"I'm not gonna be able to patrol tonight," I said.

"_How come? You know we need your help to catch this leech. This one's really fast_," Sam said.

"Danni got hurt today and I just picked her up from the hospital and I don't feel comfortable leaving her alone."

Sam sighed. "_Fine_," he huffed, "_take care of her."_ He then hung up.

I put the phone back on the receiver and grabbed a chair from the table in the living room, carrying it upstairs with me back into my bedroom. I placed it at the foot of the bed and sat in it, gaining a full view of my Danni as she peacefully slept.

Thank God she's still alive and I can try to be a better boyfriend for her. Well, technically, I'm not her boyfriend yet, but it's only a matter of time.

I sat in the chair, watching my Danni and soon I fell asleep, dreaming of her and me together, happy. I love her so much. And I'll do everything in my power to take care of her now that she needs help. I'll always be there for her, but now she needs to know that she needs me.

I can't let her leave.


	13. In My Room

"In My Room" – Utada Hikaru

_It's okay if you cry, smile / And cause me pain / When I close my eyes / Dreams and reality are the same / That's Why / I'm always with you / I escape into dreams in my room_

* * *

I woke up sweating due to the unusual heat. I suppose I forgot to turn on the air conditioner, which is actually pretty acceptable seeing as how I spend most of my time at Danni's house than here. I got out of the chair I slept in, scanning the bed for my Danni who was still out cold. The covers were managed to be kicked off, most likely because she got overheated as well. The knowledge that my imprint was uncomfortable prompted me to literally run downstairs to the thermostat and make it seventy degrees inside instead of ninety.

Panting, I peeled off the shirt I stole from Danni's step dad and ditched his sweatpants as well, leaving me in the buff. Now I seriously doubt my Danni would appreciate hanging out with a naked police man for the week, so I walked over to the laundry room and put on some shorts.

I looked out the window that was over the drier, seeing it already dark outside. Wow, I must've been really tired. I kind of was, considering I stayed up last night to howl at my Danni, who just escaped a fire. She has to be so exhausted.

Maybe I should do something nice for her, like make her dinner. Then when she sees how kind and thoughtful I am, she'll have no choice but to finally love me back. But what does she like to eat? I stood in my kitchen, staring at the opened fridge, trying to figure out what to make my imprint. She hates onions, but loves mushrooms (but considering what happened earlier, I'll keep her far away from mushrooms). I know she's a big fan of Thai food, but for the life of me, I can't think of a single Thai dish. I tangled my fingers in my hair, stressing over what to make her.

I could just order in, but that defeats the purpose of doing something nice for her. I want to make Danni a meal with my own two hands. I used to hear Sue Clearwater say the key to a man's heart is food, and Danni acts like a dude sometimes, so what the hell?

All that was in my fridge was three six packs of beer, something that I think used to be leftover spaghetti, some lunchmeat, and mayonnaise. What the fuck can I make with this? I sighed, realizing that all I could make my love is a lousy sandwich. I grabbed some bread out of the pantry -also finding some Doritos- and prepared Danni a sandwich and fixing myself four.

Once the lamest dinner I ever made was done, I tried to set the table in the kitchen. It was a small one that I used to only share with my dad, but when he moved out, I maintained sole custody of it. I guess now I'll share it with my Danni. I wish I had some nice placemats or even napkins to put out. Instead, beside the sandwich and Doritos on a paper plate, I set a folded up paper towel for her to use.

I then poured her a glass of water and got myself a beer. Damn! I don't even have some candles to light for us!

I grumbled and stalked up the stairs to get my angel and show her my sad attempt at wooing her.

"Danni," I cooed as I walked over to the bed. I gently shook her, watching as her gorgeous hazel eyes fluttered open and settled on me. She looked confused at first and then pissed off.

"Son of a bitch," she growled to herself. "Why the fuck am I here?"

I knew she'd be mad at me. There's just something about my face that gets her all riled up and angry. "Danni," I said, fighting the urge to call her Baby or Sweetheart, "I took you here from the hospital. They said you were in a fire and broke your leg." My hands began to tremble. Firemen had to save my imprint because I wasn't even aware she was in danger. I couldn't save her.

Danni rolled her eyes. "Whatever just take me home." She sat up and tried to get off the bed. When she stood and put weight on her broken leg, she let out a yelp and collapsed to the floor with a loud thud.

I rushed over to her and had her in my embrace, holding her tightly to my bare chest. "Are you okay?" I frantically asked. "Does it hurt anywhere? Do you need to go back to the hospital?"

Danni struggled in my grasp. "Dude! Lay off, I'm fine!"

I didn't release her from my hold. "Dinner's ready," I said, standing up with her still in my arms. I didn't want to risk her getting hurt going down the stairs. If she fell, then she could hit her head and be in a serious condition. Plus, I just wanted Danni in my embrace. I felt all warm inside holding her to my chest, my heart beat speeding up as her scent dominated my senses. Her smooth skin sent little sparks throughout my body and her heat relaxed me to the core, making me feel drunk and elated on her. "I love you," I whispered in her ear.

Danni just groaned, deciding it best to give me the silent treatment. Oh well, at least she wasn't struggling to get herself free anymore.

I carried her downstairs and into the kitchen. I carefully set her in a chair and then took the other one opposite side of the table from hers.

Danni cocked her eyebrow. "A bologna sandwich and chips? How romantic," she teased. She lifted up the bread to inspect the food I lovingly prepared for her. "And there's no cheese."

My heart sank. I failed my Danni. I can't even make dinner for her without screwing up! No wonder she hates me, I always have to fuck everything up! Panicking that she'd get up and leave, I thought of the many things I could do to get her on my side.

"Wanna beer?" I sheepishly asked.

"Dude, you of all people should know not to give alcohol to a minor."

"C'mon, it'll help you relax." Plus, it may also give her some much needed beer-goggles. I got up and grabbed another beer from the fridge, screwing off the cap for her. I placed the bottle in front of Danni and reclaimed my seat. I raised my bottle. "To…uh, fewer commercials on TV."

Danni looked conflicted for a while, staring at the beer. She then shrugged and grabbed it. "I'll drink to that." She chugged half the bottle in one swig, making me realize that she may have a taste for alcohol or she really wants to numb herself to better put up with me. Please be the first one.

Danni and I ate in silence for a while. Every now and then, I'd glance up from my plate to look at her. She settled for my crappy dinner, eating the sandwich first and then moving onto the Doritos. She already finished her beer, so I got up and gave her another one. Okay, so maybe giving her beer isn't the best decision, but it'll allow her to put her guard down and then we'll finally get to just hang out with one another without any drama.

I felt a little guilty about making my imprint drunk so that it'd be easier to spend time with her, but I was so frickin' lonely! I just wanted her to talk to me about her life and dreams without lashing out the second I say something.

"So," I began, trying to stir up a conversation. "Anything new at school, besides the fire I mean."

Danni scoffed. "I wasn't in the fire."

I nearly choked on my sandwich. I coughed up some chewed up bologna, but swallowed it so not to gross out Danni. "What do you mean?" I demanded.

Danni gulped down this beer already and waved the bottle in front of my face. "I'll tell ya if you get me 'nother beer!" she sang out, already tipsy. Her eyes were a little glazed over and her cheeks turned a little pink.

I obeyed, taking the cap off again so that she wouldn't hurt her hand trying to. I handed her the beer and waited for her to explain the whole fire incident.

Danni took two loud gulps and let out a satisfied belch. "I think I'm a little buzzed."

"Danni," I said sternly, "tell me what you meant by saying that you weren't in the fire."

"Oh yea!" Danni perked up and a smile grew on her face. Even if the smile was from her slight intoxication, it still warmed my heart and I found myself gushing in its presence. "I wasn't paying attention to roll call and the teachers thought I was in the fire so they put me on the ambulance. The only reason I broke my leg is because I jumped off the gurney."

Wow, that is so typical Danni. She likes to feel so independent that she was willing to try to escape treatment at a hospital. She needs to just set her pride aside already.

"I guess you learned a big lesson today then," I joked, still on my first beer.

"Nope," Danni said, popping her lips on the "p". She finished her beer, again, and shot me a look to get her another one.

When I stayed in my seat, she darted her eyes towards the fridge over and over. At first, I tried to ignore the signal, but then Danni narrowed her eyes at me and sped up the movement.

"Fine," I sighed, getting up under the surveillance of the smirking Danni. "But this is the last one."

"Whatever," Danni responded as she eagerly chugged the new beer.

"Why are you drinking so much?" I asked as I took my seat.

"It's hot."

I shook my head. "That can't be it. I mean, Danni, why have you drunken four beers already within, like, five minutes?"

Danni looked up at me confused. She pulled her eyebrows together and made a grimace before shrugging her thin shoulders. "I guess I just like it."

"But why? Danni, why do you like feeling drunk?"

Danni's eyes narrowed. "Fuck you Paul!" she yelled as she slammed her hands on the table. The beer bottle fell over and leaked all over the table and onto the floor. "I'm not the first person in the world to get drunk! How many times have you gotten drunk, huh? Like ten thousand?"

I stood up to grab some paper towels to clean up the mess. Great, all because of my protective instincts sensing something must be wrong if Danni was so eager to be drunk; she has to be all pissed off again. Will I ever catch a break? I began to clean up the spilled beer, soaking it up into the paper towels.

"Sorry," I said. "I shouldn't have pried. If you don't want to tell me, then that's your right."

"There's nothing to tell!"

I tossed the paper towels into the trash and held my hands up in a sign of innocence. "Okay, my bad."

Danni just stared at me, her eyes now blood shot from all the alcohol in her system. Yep, she is officially drunk. Hopefully those beer-goggles kick in soon.

"Here, let's get you upstairs," I said. I walked over to my imprint and lifted her out of the seat and carried her up the stairs.

"I hafta pee," she slurred, her head hanging back and wobbling with each step I took.

"Alright, well let's get you to the bathroom." I walked into the bathroom and set Danni on the toilet. She swayed back and forth, a dim smile on her face and her eyes blank with numbness that intoxication gives someone. I turned my head and slowly pulled her shorts and panties down to her ankles.

I heard the stream of urine hit the water and Danni let out a moan of relief. "I've been holdin' that for hours," she giggled. When she was done, I pulled her panties and shorts back up and then carried her back into my bedroom where I set her on my bed.

I felt like shit now. I tried to get my imprint to open up and let down her walls with me by getting her drunk. Now, she's barely conscious and intoxicated off her ass, barely able to comprehend what I'm doing for her.

"I'm sorry I got you drunk Danni," I whispered in her ear as I pulled the covers over her. The air conditioner was now working and it was getting a little cold inside. I sat on the foot of the bed after I turned off the bedroom light, letting the moonlight through the window be the only source of light.

"It's okay Paul," Danni slurred. "If I could go back in time, I don' think I woulda drank so much."

That was weird. Did Danni just forgive me right then? I decided to test it out again. "I'm sorry Danni," I said, leaning closer to her.

"It's okay Paul," she said, sounding sort of ditzy.

Who would have thought that Danni would be a nice drunk? That's great! I crawled over to her and rested my head on the same pillow, looking into her glazed eyes. "Tell me you love me," I whispered.

I heard a little chuckle. "I'm not that drunk hombre."

I rolled my eyes. Of course Danni wasn't numb enough to remotely like me. Why the fuck is she so against my love? "Can I ask you something?" I breathed, almost too quiet for her to hear.

"That depends. What do you wanna ask me?"

I was going to ask Danni why she hated me so much, but that would only get her mad and cause us to have another fight. "What do you look for in a guy?"

Danni jerked back and stared at me in confusion. Her breath stank of alcohol and Doritos, which is actually a pleasant aroma…mainly because it's from my imprint. I watched her forehead wrinkle and her eyes bore into me.

"Why?" she questioned.

I shrugged. "I just want to know." That way, I could change myself to fit her description.

"Well, I guess I go for the bad boy, like most girls," she began. "He's gotta be tough and he has to have a nice body. I really love mohawks for some reason, I'm sure how come. He can't be a pussy but he shouldn't be all alpha male either. I guess he should know when to take charge, but I like to be dominant as well. And most importantly, he must love me unconditionally."

She just described me! Well, except the mohawk and the letting her take charge; but those can be fixed with a haircut and some time. Other than that, I'm tough, I have a nice body, I'm no wimp, and I'm in love with Danni so much that I even considered kidnapping her. "Do you think I'd look good with a mohawk?" I asked, mainly as a joke, but also because I wanted to mirror her dream man.

"Let's find out," Danni said as she sat up. "Do you have hair gel?"

I got up and rushed to the bathroom, grabbing the bottle of gel and a comb. I dashed back into the room, where my Danni was waiting for me on the bed. She may have just been waiting to do my hair, but she's waiting for me! Before going to her, I turned on the little lamp on the side table next to the bed, filling the room with a dull golden light. I then handed my Danni the supplies and sat in front of her on the bed.

Danni shook her head. "Sit on the floor. You're too tall."

I complied, leaning my back on the bed, and seeing Danni position her legs on either side of my torso. Her right foot (the one without the cast) relaxed on my chest and every now and then, it'd fidget a little, making me moan at the feel of her skin on mine.

Danni grabbed both sides of my head and I wished that she was in front of me, pulling me towards her. Instead, she positioned my head in a certain angle. I felt her remove one hand to get the comb, her remaining hand still steadying me. Since I never brush my hair, the comb hit tangle after tangle, pulling at my scalp. Every now and then I'd hear Danni mutter an insincere apology if one of my hairs got ripped out. She leaned forward to get the front part of my hair, resting her body on my back. I tensed up and held perfectly still, desperate to not move so as to knock her over.

"Your hair's kind of short, but I think we can manage a little fauxhawk," Danni said she set the comb down on the bed and grabbed for the gel.

I was ecstasy. She referred to us as "we"! It may be a small word, but it carries such great meaning. My body felt hot now as my angel continued to lean on it.

I heard the gel squirt into her hand. Our silhouettes were on the wall in front of me, permitting me to watch our shadows combine into one massive shape, like we were one organism. Like we belong together.

Danni put the gel into my hair and I felt her hands pull the strands upward. She started at the sides, rubbing her hands along my head, leaving tingling sensations all over my body. I fought the urge to grab my Danni and show her how much I love her because knowing the way she doesn't like me, that'd only piss her off.

"There!" Danni cheered. "Turn around and look at me."

I obeyed eager to see if my hair was to her liking. Danni ran her eyes over me, pursing her lips as she thought it over.

"Well," she said, "you can pull off the fauxhawk, but if you tried to get a real mohawk, with the shaved sides and everything, I don't think it'd look good. You're too buff."

I frowned. I can never look like the man of Danni's dreams.

"Do you think I look good now?" I whimpered.

"Yeah. You're a sexy man." Danni's eyes widened and she covered her mouth. "I didn't mean to say it like that!"

My frown flipped and I was wearing a full-blown smile. "You think I'm sexy?"

"No!"

"But you just said a little while back that you did. Admit it Danni, you like me way deep down."

"No! No I don't!"

I just smirked at my imprint who was red with embarrassment. She likes my body! Now soon she'll like me and then that'll turn into love and we can be together! "Danni. Just say it. Say you like me."

"Dude, I like Henry, who has a real mohawk," Danni snapped.

I leaned closer to her. "You can call me Henry if you want. Just pretend I'm him."

Danni rolled her eyes and scooted away from me, towards the pillows on the bed. "Whatever Paul."

I crawled over to her. "I'm serious," I teased. Maybe if Danni pretended I was bitch-face Henry, then she'd do stuff with me, realizing how great I can make her feel.

Danni whipped her face to stare at me. "Do you really want to know what I'd do to Henry if given the chance?" she asked. I could still smell the large amount of alcohol in her, meaning that she was still kind of drunk.

I nodded.

"Fine," Danni said. She leaned forward and wrapped her arm around me, resting her hand on my shoulder blade. She pulled me towards her and smashed her lips on mine. She shoved her tongue into my mouth, claiming dominance.

At first, I was beyond shocked. My body didn't respond, still trying to process what was going on. Then my eyes widened as I saw my Danni's face so close to mine and felt her hands on my back. A surge of pleasure rippled throughout my body, making me start to sweat a little bit. I trapped Danni in my arms and pulled her closer to my chest. With a growl of lust, my tongue easily won dominance and I explored the contours of her mouth, memorizing everything.

I leaned forward, making my Danni lean back. Eventually she was on her back and I was on top of her, using my weight to keep her with me. I brought my arm to her head, holding it close to mine as I deepened the love I was demonstrating, moaning at the feel of Danni under me.

I felt her hands rub up and down my back, stopping on my shoulders, pulling me closer to her, if that was even possible.

I tasted the beer in her saliva and even tasted some Doritos that was stuck in her teeth. I pulled away for some air and then quickly went back to my angel. I kissed along her neck, sucking on her shoulder before I gave it a little bite to show her that she's mine.

Danni pulled her shorts down and threw them to the floor. She leaned her head forward as she began to kiss along my collarbone and down towards my chest. I was hard as a rock now, ready to claim her in a sexual way.

I kicked off my shorts, exposing my erect penis to her. Danni smiled (she thought I was big!) and lifted her shirt over her head, throwing that to the floor as well. She didn't wear a bra, exposing her gorgeous tits to me. I grabbed one and felt its softness, hearing her moan at my touch.

I stared into my angel's eyes, seeing…them glazed over and red.

"Aw shit," I growled. I rolled over, freeing Danni from my hold. I got off the bed and pulled on my shorts. God knows I'd do anything to make love to my imprint, but I can't in all good consciousness do it when she's drunk.

Danni scoffed. "Paul!" she whined. "I fucking throw myself at you and you don't want me now?"

"Danni, you're drunk," I said, "it wouldn't be right."

"I'm not drunk!" Danni yelled, but then she let out a loud burp that backstabbed her.

"I love you Danni, but I can't make love to you when you're drunk."

Danni looked torn for a moment, which I found odd. Why was she so upset that I denied her?

"You know what Paul?" she asked, spitting when she said my name. "The only reason why I numb myself with alcohol is because I'm so fucking lonely! That's what's wrong with me!"

My heart dropped and I stepped towards my Danni and put my hand on her cheek, taking up most of her head with my beefy hand. "You have me," I whimpered.

She rolled her eyes and hit my hand away. "Just get the fuck away from me," she growled, laying down and pulling the covers over her.

My shoulders slumped and I whimpered, depressed that my imprint was sad and there was nothing I could do about it. I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me and stalked downstairs to the couch, where I spent a majority of the night crying over my Danni.


	14. Julie June

So, I managed to finish this chapter even with my psycho child development baby. I seriously respect parents a lot more now.

I do not own Twilight and enjoy!

* * *

"Julie June" – A Silent Film

_I am the creature that crawls into your bed / I am the nightmare that fucks with your head / I am the cold and the creaky floor / I am the knife in your kitchen drawer_

* * *

I felt sick. My stomach was in knots and my head was thumping. I tried opening my eyes, but the second I managed to, I was assaulted with the brightest sunlight I've ever seen. I groaned and pulled the covers back over my head and attempted to fall back asleep.

It took me a while to register that I wasn't in my own bed at my house. The last time I saw these sheets was a few days ago when Paul tried to help me when I accidentally took shrooms. Then that must mean, I'm at Paul's house in his fucking bed!

I stretched out my arms to find him so that I could punch him or at least pull his bitch-ass hair. When I stretched my limbs, I noticed that I felt the flannel sheets on my whole body, not being blocked by my clothes at all. I reopened my eyes and removed the covers, squinting to realize that I was only wearing my panties; every other part of my body perfectly exposed to the outside world, or Paul.

I tried to think back as to how I got practically naked last night. All I remember was drinking beer with Paul. I had a few…or a lot, and after that, it's kind of fuzzy. I think I recall doing Paul's hair, but I seriously doubt that happened. There's no way I'd touch that fleabag.

I slowly crawled out of bed, immediately being washed over with nausea the second that my feet touched the cold wooden floor. Holding back the vomit that I could feel in my stomach, I grabbed my shirt off the floor as well as my shorts, quickly pulling them on. I grit my teeth when I felt the pain of putting weight on my broken ankle, which was still engulfed by a cast. I raised that foot up and hopped around to put a flip-flop on my good foot. I figured I'd just try hopping home (again) and hopefully make it this time.

My flip-flop made a slapping sound as I went down the stairs. I saw Paul curled up on the couch, only in shorts, out cold. I slowed down my pace so that I wouldn't wake him and tip-toed down the hall towards the door. I finally reached it and undid the chain and lock. Turning the door knob cautiously, I eventually had the door open-

Paul's arm seemed to manifest itself out of air. It appeared out of nowhere to slam the door shut. Paul then walked in front of the door and stood there, blocking my exit. He looked at me with the most depressed eyes I've ever seen: they were red and puffy and had dark bags beneath them. In fact, everything seemed sad about Paul. He was slumped over, his shoulders low and not squared like usual. His chest seemed a little sunken and not proudly puffed out. Paul's face was pale and his lips looked a little chapped. The only happy thing on him was the fauxhawk…so shit, I guess I did do his hair.

Paul had each of his hands holding onto a respective doorframe. His stance was widened and he looked at me with a desperate face, almost pleading. "Don't go," he begged in a hoarse voice. He cleared his throat and then added in a normal sounding tone, "please."

I rolled my eyes. "Paul, move-" I was interrupted when my vomit came up. The acidic quality burned my throat and I found myself gasping for breath between intervals. Paul rushed over to me and held my hair away from my face and allowed me to throw up on his floor. It puddled at my good foot and I could feel my toes getting a little sticky.

"It's okay, just let it out," Paul cooed, rubbing my back.

I finally finished and was coughing up dry air. "I need to brush my teeth," I gagged, the nauseas feeling returning. I felt my feet being lifted off the ground and myself being carried upstairs to the bathroom. Paul set me down in front of the sink and grabbed a toothbrush and tooth paste from the mirror cabinet.

"Just use my toothbrush for now," he said putting toothpaste on it and then handing it to me.

I was going to object, but the sour taste of vomit still lurked in my mouth and I greedily took the toothbrush and went to cleaning my teeth. Having something in my mouth for some reason seemed to trigger my gag reflex and I began to heave up dry air again.

"Just rinse your mouth out and I'll lay you down," Paul ordered.

I took water in my cupped hands and brought to my lips, sipping it up. The water tasted sour, most likely due to my vomit chemical screwing with my taste buds. After about five handfuls of water swishing around in my mouth, I turned off the faucet and turned to jump downstairs again so I could go home.

Before I could even set one foot on the stairs, Paul grabbed my arm and bought me back into his arms, bridal-style. "Danni, you're hungover. You need rest, so moving around today," he said, taking me back into his bedroom. He set me back down on the bed and put the covers over me.

I grimaced and kicked the covers back off. "No, I'm going home," I countered in a raspy voice. I leaned up but Paul pushed me back down.

"Danni, just let me take care of you!" he shouted, hurting my ears. "You're sick! It's unhealthy to be moving around in your condition, plus you've been walking on your cast! You don't even have crutches!"

"I was just going to hop. C'mon Paul, I want to go home now." I leaned forward again, only to have Paul growl and grip me by the shoulders.

"Look Danni! I'm your home!" he yelled in my face. He pounded his chest with one fist. "This is where you belong! With me! So lay down!" With that he shoved me back down and held me down for a few seconds to emphasize that I was supposed to stay in bed.

"Fine," I huffed in defeat.

Paul smiled and walked out into the hall only to return a little bit later with a blanket. He went to the window and hung the blanket in front of it, blocking out the blinding sunlight. "I'll make breakfast and check up on you in fifteen," his voice came out in the dark. I heard the door close and footsteps walk downstairs.

**PPOV**

Guilt racked my conscious as I knew it was my fault that my Danni was feeling ill. I frowned to myself as I slumped downstairs to the kitchen to try and scourge up a breakfast for her. As soon as I reached the fridge, however, I was reminded that there was no food at all in my house. Great! First I make my imprint drunk, then I make her mad, then I make her sick, mad again, and now I can't even feed her!

What the hell can I do? There's no way I would be able to forgive myself if I continued to let my Danni lay in her distressed state, feeling sick to her stomach all because of me. My hands began to shake and I had to take a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

Emily! I can take Danni to Emily's house! She'll know what to do! I rushed over to my phone and dialed the number. It barely took a few minutes for Emily to answer.

"_Uley residence,_" she answered.

"Em, it's Paul," I responded, not knowing why Sam never installed caller id in their phone.

"_Oh hey! Sam told me all about how you and Daniela are becoming a thing. I'm so happy for you-"_

"Em!" I interrupted.

"_My bad, was I ranting?_"

I sighed and pinched the top of my nose. "Look, Danni is sick and I'm looking after her now. But I'm totally lost on what to do and it's killing me that I can't help her. Can I bring her over there for some help?"

"_Of course, just as long as you don't mind that Quil and Claire are here too._"

I rolled my eyes, knowing that their happy love would just piss me off. Sure, Claire was now sixteen and much more tolerable, but Quil was just beginning to see her in a sort of more-than-friends way, totally annoying the shit out of me. I won't be able to go a minute without having to hear them cooing at one another, saying how much they love each other. "That's fine, I'll be there in five," I said, hanging up the phone.

I stomped up the stairs and went into my room, where Danni lay in the bed, her head rolling from side to side, appearing a little green. I went to her and scooped her in my arms, cradling her close to my chest.

"Where are you taking me?" she groaned, closing her eyes when I took her into the brightly-lit hallway.

"My alpha's house. His wife will help you," I answered. I took her to my cruiser and put her in the back so that she could lie down. I removed my shirt, making a pillow, so to speak, for her. I then got in the driver's seat and took off, driving slowly so she wouldn't get even sicker.

"So wait," Danni mumbled, "we're going to whose house again?"

"My alpha's."

"So then, you're not the alpha of your pack?"

I shook my head, then realizing that Danni probably wasn't able to see me (making me frown), I said "Nope."

"That's odd, I would've figured with your dominant attitude and all, you'd be, like, the most badass alpha ever."

My body swelled up with pride and straightened my posture. My Danni thought I would be the most badass alpha! Ever! I puffed out my chest and flexed my biceps a little to make myself appear bigger and stronger. Yeah, I think she's right. I could probably take Sam one-on-one, making me alpha of the pack. Then Danni would be an alpha's mate and get all the perks that come with it…as soon as I think of what they are. Well, Emily is loved and respected by all (except Leah), so I guess that's pretty much it. But who wouldn't be able to love and respect my Danni? She's perfect!

Sam and Emily's house came into view and I sped into the driveway, right next to Quil's truck…great. I carried my Danni inside and set her down on the couch in the living room in front of Emily.

Danni was out cold, her whole body limp with exhaustion. Her lips seemed a little chapped and she was definitely paler. All my pride that she'd given me earlier vanished and the heart-wrenching guilt consumed my entire being again.

I looked at Emily in desperation, sweat pouring down my face. "What do I do?" I choked, my voice sounding unusually needy.

"First, you need to tell me what happened," Emily said, feeling Danni's forehead. "Her temperature seems normal."

At least that's a good sign, right? "I got her drunk last night and now she's hungover, but she's really sick and vomiting. And her leg in a cast, see? That won't affect anything will it? I know she's really sensitive to bright lights…you might want to turn off that lamp." I walked over and turned off the lamp that sat on the stand right next to the couch.

Emily chuckled at me. "Paul, relax. It's just a hangover. There are many remedies. But more importantly, she needs vitamins and water. Well, Daniela is most likely-"

"Danni," I corrected. "She prefers Danni."

Emily smiled. "I'm sorry. _Danni_ is most likely dehydrated, so we should give her some Gatorade; it's what the athletes use. And as for the vomit, she should eat bread, crackers, anything absorbent to help soak up the alcohol in her system."

I was preparing a mental checklist for my imprint so that she would feel better later. I need to remember all these things if I'm going to take good care of her in the near future. I mean, when we get married, there's no doubt she's get sick with like a cold or flu, so I need to know how to care for her in case that happens.

I rushed into the kitchen, finding a bottle of Gatorade, and greedily snatched it before anyone else could get it. This belongs to my Danni now. I stormed back into the living room to see that Claire had found her way in there and looking at my imprint with her eyebrow cocked.

"Who's that?" she asked, getting a little too close for my liking. I mean, yea, she's bonded to Quil, but I can't risk Danni liking her more than me.

"Mine!" I growled out, stepping in front of her and baring my teeth. I think also with my imprint in such a fragile state, my protective instincts skyrocketed, wanting to eliminate any potential threat. The only reason I didn't snap at Emily was because I came to her for help. I have no idea what Claire's going to do, or whether she has some disease that could get Danni when her immune system is weakened.

"Hey!" Quil snarled, rushing into the room to pull Claire behind him. He crouched in front of her and continued to snarl in my direction. "She was just curious!" he spat.

"Paul! Quil! Back down!" Sam roared at us as he stomped into the living room. Emily peeked over his shoulder, wondering what all the commotion was about.

Forced to obey the alpha's orders, I relaxed my stance and uttered an insincere apology to Quil, who just curtly nodded and pulled Claire to his side.

"This is my imprint Danni," I told Claire, saying it between my teeth, a little embarrassed that Sam put me in my place. I thanked God that Danni was asleep so that she wouldn't witness my humiliation.

"She's…pretty," Claire muttered, unsure of how to describe the passed-out girl I was willing to kill her over.

"Quil, take Claire to the backyard while Emily and I help out Paul with Danni," Sam ordered. Quil pulled Claire outside where I heard him ask her if she was alright.

I lowered my head, but kept my eyes glued to my Danni. Even if she was pale and unconscious, she was still the most beautiful person in the world. I was so grateful I imprinted on her and not some fat chick. I got Danni, the love of my life.

"Danni's just a little under the weather, so Paul brought her here," Emily whispered to Sam, putting her hand on his shoulder. It never ceases to amaze me how she's able to turn Sam, the stone-cold alpha, into a lovesick puppy. Sam immediately relaxed his form and grinned in her direction, his eyes full of adoration. I wonder if I look like that when with Danni.

Sam just nodded. "Paul, there's a bonfire tonight if you and Danni wanna come. In fact, you yourself need to come, but if you want to Danni, you're welcome to."

"I'll have to see how she feels later on," I answered. I would love to bring Danni to her first bonfire and show her off in front of the elders and Leah, who was the last of the pack to not see her. "Why is my attendance mandatory?"

"Well, it turns out the bloodsucker that was on the reservation isn't alone. He has his mate with him and they just killed a student from the high school. Also, the elders have decided to allow the students to temporarily attend the high school in Forks while repairs are being made from the fire. Just a warning, because you know how many leeches are there."

I stifled a growl. There's no way in hell that I'm going to allow my Danni to go to school in fucking Forks! The fucking Cullens held a permanent residence there a while ago when Bella lived there, and now that they're gone, several nomads travel through the area.

"Wha-?" Danni moaned. She looked around the living room and settled on Emily who warmly smiled at her.

"Hello Danni," she said, "I'm Emily, Sam's wife." She held out her hand, and Danni's eyes raked over her face.

Oh shit.

"What's wrong with your-" Danni began.

I immediately began a fit of fake coughs to interrupt her. It worked and Danni looked at me with her usual annoyed-face. I suppose sleep was all she needed to help her get back to her normal self. I shot her an urgent look, telling her to shut her mouth, even darting my eyes in Sam's direction, who was grinding his teeth and clenching his fists.

Danni looked at Sam and a look of realization plastered her face. "Uhh, what's wrong with your…couch? It's all springy and super uncomfortable." She nervously laughed and got up, rubbing her back to exaggerate her lie. She hopped over to me, keeping her eyes set on Sam the whole time.

Danni slipped behind me and placed her hands on my back. My skin tingled at her touch and I felt that dumb smile creeping onto my face.

"Protect me!" she hissed, pushing me forward. My smile disappeared as I realized that she was only using me as a bodyguard. Nevertheless, I'll protect Danni even from my alpha.

I puffed out my chest and defensively squared my shoulders, raising my hands in case Sam charged.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Paul, stand down. Danni, drink this Gatorade so that your hangover will go away." Sam handed Danni the Gatorade and I felt ashamed for even remotely thinking about attacking him. I should've Sam would have taken it easy on Danni considering she's a new member of our pack family.

Danni sipped at the drink and sat back down on the couch. She looked at me, embarrassed, but I nodded, telling her everything was all right. She shyly smiled and patted the seat beside her for me to sit.

I rushed over and took the offered spot, putting my arm around her shoulders and pulling her to my body. This is how it's meant to be: me and my Danni together, happy.

"Is that the girl you scheduled fake community service with so you could get time with her?" Leah laughed as she entered the house.

"What?" Danni growled, whipping her head to glare at me.

Fucking Leah! "I'm sorry!" I hurriedly said, removing my arm from Danni's shoulder. "I just wanted to spend time with you!"

Danni shot up off the couch. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Thanks to you, my mom fucking hates me and I almost got attacked by a drugged-out hippie! Are you mentally retarded?" She looked down on me, her eyes red with rage. She wobbled a little here and there as she only stood on her good leg, keeping her cast elevated. Her breath was ragged and hard.

I could feel my wolf clawing at the surface. That's odd. Usually our inner wolf calms down and silences after we claim our imprint. However, I suppose my special situation with Danni was enough to reawaken it. _Just claim her again, in front of everyone. Let her know you're the alpha male as far as she's concerned._

He's right. _No shit! Now scare her! Use your size and strength to your advantage retard! _I stood up, towering my form over Danni's. I flexed my muscles to appear larger and leaned forward. "Sit down!" I growled at her. I grabbed her arm and shoved her onto the couch.

Danni looked up at me with surprise. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. I know that she likes to be in charge, but nope; there's only one dominant one in a relationship. She's going to have to settle with being the submissive.

"I hate you Paul!" she screeched. She leaned forwards and spit out a giant blob of spit onto my face. I felt it hit my right cheek and slowly ooze down my face.

Leah held back a laugh.

I felt my body start to shake. My temperature began to raise and I felt my bones begin to contort an become longer.

Sam rushed over and yanked Danni off the couch and carried her away as I exploded into the wolf. I snarled at Leah and lunged, determined to kill her…or at least injure her. Leah phased and fought back, the both of us biting at one another, eventually running outside so as not to destroy Sam and Emily's house.

**DPOV**

I can't believe Paul fucking lied to me and my parents, saying I had to do community service all because he was lonely and wanted to spend time with me! I don't know why I just thought that, because that totally sounds like Paul right there.

Sam set me down onto the floor as soon as Paul and that wolf-chick went outside to continue their fight. He sighed and pulled Emily closer to him. "Danni," he said, "take it easy on Paul. He loves you, a lot and it's killing him that you hate him."

"Whatever," I scoffed. "You may be his alpha, but I'm not part of your pack; so with that, you can shove your orders up your ass."

Sam chuckled. "You're a little feisty." He let go of Emily and stalked closer to me, his giant form menacing. "I don't appreciate being talked down to. And I sure as fuck don't like you criticizing my imprint's scars. Therefore, because of your mouth, I'll allow Paul to do anything he wants to you; whether it's intimidation, stalking, kidnapping, anything." Sam leaned closer to me.

Emily lowered her head and brushed her fingers against the scars on her face.

"You fucked with the wrong wolf," Sam growled.

I gulped and hunched over, completely terrified of Sam. "I think I should leave," I whimpered. I glanced over at Emily. "May I use your phone, please?"

Emily just nodded, afraid of Sam as well. She walked into the kitchen for a brief moment, returning with a black phone in her hand. She handed it to me.

Sam smirked. "I'll get Paul to stop killing Leah," he said as he went outside.

I dialed the number I memorized out of a sort of obsession. It's pretty good too that way I can now get away from Paul and his scary as fuck pack.

"_Who's this?_" Henry answered.

"Henry!" I hissed, trying to keep my voice down so that no one could hear me. "Is Joseph there with you?"

"_Danni?_" I heard Joseph immediately answer, sounding a little eager to talk to me.

"I need you to come get me. I'll be on the highway, near the forest. Keep an eye out for me and please do this for me Joseph. I really need you now!" I begged.

"_I'll do anything for you. See you in ten._" He hung up and bounded from the couch, even running on my cast, rushing outside and into the forest.

* * *

Yay! Possessive Paul is going to make a comeback, because I got bored with doing lovey/nice Paul. He'll still be all trying to be nice, but I think I strayed from his possessive attitude. Idk, which Paul do you guys prefer?


	15. Julie June, Pt 2

So I was really bored and managed to do this chapter, which is a part two to the previous one, so that's why I'm uploading it today.

Enjoy!

* * *

Shit! Shit! SHIT! My ankle throbbed every time I let my cast touch the ground, sending shards of pain throughout my leg. I grinded my teeth and kept running, hoping that I'd reach the highway in time to catch Joseph. I know that the forest is only about a half-mile wide from Sam's house to the road, so I should make it there soon.

I dodged tree after tree, sweat pouring down my shirt due to the still-abnormal heat here. My head had a low thumping in the back, my hangover still present, but not as prominent as it was before. At least that's one good thing to this new situation I'm in.

Sam's words rang in my head still. _I'll allow Paul to do anything he wants to you. _How the fuck was I supposed to know Paul was holding back when he was trying to win me over with his freaky obsession? He made me do fake community service, he chased me down in a forest, he even dry-humped me! I'm terrified to find out what he'll do when he's not in control of himself.

"Danni!" I heard a desperate voice call out from behind me.

I turned my head to look back, seeing Paul running after me. Since his clothes exploded when he attacked that girl wolf, he was running in the buff; his muscles contracting and flexing with every shift of his legs and arms. I even saw his hung penis dangle between his legs. Shit, I gotta focus.

"Go away!" I screamed back, facing forward again to continue running. I could hear the faint rumble of engines, meaning I was getting close to my target. I leaned forward and sprinted, ignoring my screaming ankle.

Paul's footsteps behind me grew louder and faster, meaning he was gaining. I wasn't at all surprised by this. With my cast on, I must be running at a pretty slow pace.

"Just wait!" Paul growled out. I felt his hand graze my back, getting a hold of my shirt. I skidded to a stop, making him run into me, sending us both rolling on the ground. Paul held me close to his chest as we tumbled on the forest floor, trying to minimize the damage that would happen to me. When we came to a stop, he held my arms down and crouched over me.

Something was different about Paul. He looked sinister. It seemed as if his pupils were larger and the irises that used to be chocolate brown were now cobalt or an even darker color. There were dark rings under his eyes, making it look as if he was sleep-deprived, or crazy. He ran his hand through his hair, making it dishelved and sticking up in random places, totally contributing to his psycho-look. Paul pushed his face closer to mine, an uncomfortable look on his, like he was struggling against something or straining to hold something inside.

"Danni," he growled, his voice sounding deeper and more guttural. I winced at its menacing tone and closed my eyes. "Look at me!"

I reluctantly gazed back at Paul, who had a brief smirk on his face, but it quickly disappeared and a desperate look took its place.

"Danni, you need to listen to me," Paul pleaded; sweat beading up on his forehead. He began to grind his teeth and squint his eyes, appearing to strain. "Sam ordered me to let my inner wolf take control when dealing with you."

"What does that mean?" I whimpered.

Paul lowered his head and began to sniff at my neck, down to my collarbone. He let out a growl that sounded like it was part pleasured and part territorial. "It means that pretty soon my animal instincts will kick in, and I won't be in control of my actions when it comes to you." He planted a kiss right over the bite marks he had given me when I was claimed.

I gazed up at the sky in disbelief as Paul continued to worship my body on the forest floor. He ran his hands up my arms and over my chest, cupping my breasts. His eyes were now a yellow, similar to the Hollywood wolfs' I've seen in movies.

"When I get off you, I want you run as fast as you can to your friend's car. I'll try to chase you or I might even succeed and carry you off somewhere, but I want you to try to get away from me." With shaky hands, Paul let go of my breasts and straightened his posture. "I'm too dangerous for you to be around now."

"But! But you said you'd never hurt me!" I protested, hoping to snap Paul out of whatever transformation he was going through in his mind. "You're supposed to protect me!"

Paul snarled and shoved his face closer to mine so that our noses touched. His upper lip twitched and he bared his teeth. "That's what I'm trying to do!" he yelled. "Sam scarred Emily when he let his wolf take control! I'll never forgive myself if I hurt you like that!" He then closed the gap and shoved his lips onto mine, quickly pressing his tongue into my mouth, claiming dominance.

I laid still in shock at all that was happening. One moment Paul was begging me to run away from him, and now he's lying on top of me, with his tongue down my throat. Is he bi-polar? Paul ended the kiss and leaned back.

"I love you," he growled. "Don't you fucking forget who you belong to!" He rolled off me, finally granting me freedom.

I struggled to my feet, having to use a tree to lean on. I glanced back at Paul, who was on his knees, his face towards the sky still straining. Thick veins popped out on his neck as he unleashed a low growl.

"Get out of here!" he screamed when he realized I hadn't left yet.

I turned and began to hobble off in the direction of the road. Joseph should be coming soon, so I quickened my pace in order to catch him as he drove by.

"And Danni?" Paul yelled out.

I didn't turn to look at him, but grunted to acknowledge his statement.

"I'm sorry," he growled, the wolf inside him beginning to make its way out. "I'm sorry for what happened in high school! I was just trying to protect you from those bullies! Because even back then, even before I phased and imprinted, I was in love with you!"

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at Paul in disbelief. He was now lying on the floor, arching his back in pain as his wolf broke through his barriers. I can't believe that he was in love with me back then. At first I thought that it was only because of the imprint, but he said it even happened before that. Could that mean he really is my soul mate?

Paul stopped squirming on the floor and slowly stood up, squaring his shoulders and puffing out his chest when he was at his full height. He looked at me, his yellow eyes piercing my body, looking sunken in. His eyebrows arched and he smirked, showing off his evil smile. No, this wasn't Paul anymore; it was his wolf.

The faint sound of a car approaching sounded in the distance. Joseph! He was almost here! I had to get to him before he drove by from where I was, leaving me with psycho! I turned around and took off through the forest, barely able to see the road from where I was. I'm going to make it!

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" I heard Paul roar from behind me. His breaths came out sounding rough and jagged as he sprinted over to me, moving a hell of a lot faster than before.

I quickened my pace, eventually making it to the tree line. Paul froze in his spot, not wanting to reveal his naked self to the cars on the highway. I glanced back to smirk at him. "I won," I smiled.

Paul grimaced and began to shake. "I'll hunt you down!" he roared. "I'll fucking get you on way or another! You belong to me!" He threw his head back and let out a menacing howl that sounded out through the forest, even sending shivers down my spine.

A black car pulled up in front of me, and to my delight, Joseph rolled down the window and unlocked the door. "C'mon," he said.

I looked back over to Paul, to see he was gone, most likely phased into his wolf form to follow me and Joseph. I quickly got into the car, slamming the door and locking it behind me.

"You look like you've seen the devil himself," Joseph mused as he took off down the highway.

I kept my eyes glued to the forest outside, fearfully waiting for Paul to run out and crash the car. "Something like that," I mumbled.

**PPOV**

I growled as I watched MY Danni get into the car with that punk-ass motherfucker. It took every ounce of strength inside me to not tear that tin vehicle apart, killing the asshole who took her in the process. Danni belongs to me! My eyes widened at the thoughts I was having, no longer being able to filter them.

"That's because I'm in charge now," my wolf said, making his words come out of my mouth.

_You'll hurt her!_ I growled. _She's already mad at us, you're making it worse._

I felt myself bare my teeth and snarl. A low growl rumbled deep in my chest and my hands began to shake. "I FUCKING LOVE HER!" my wolf yelled at me. "I will never hurt her!" I could see by the thoughts he was making me have that he was right. He was desperate to have Danni in his arms. There were countless fantasies of them just on the couch, Danni resting her head on my/his chest, fast asleep. He had his/my arms around her, holding her protectively to my/his (damn this is weird!) chest, not taking his eyes off her for a second.

In fact, the more I read his thoughts, the more I saw that my wolf had some obsession with coming off as a knight in shining armor. He would save her from bullies, thugs, bloodsuckers, even other members of the pack; all of them ending with Danni running into his arms and saying "My hero!" and planting a big kiss on him.

That's odd; I would've figured he'd picture me and her always fucking.

"I said I love her," my wolf growled, "not I lust for her." However, images of him making love filled my mind. He was on top of her, moaning wildly, almost begging Danni to make love back.

_A little desperate, eh? _I teased. It seemed that my wolf was just as in love with Danni as I was, but due to his heightened animalistic qualities, he seemed to long for something more, like an emotional bond that would tie me and Danni together. He craved this, breathed for it.

"If you've let me take control earlier, she'd already be ours!" he snarled. "And we wouldn't have to fascinate anymore, we'd live it! Just imagine our Danni safe in our arms due to her own free will! Imagine waking up to her every morning without having to leave before she gets up! We'll be the first person she sees everyday!"

My wolf was making perfect sense to me. It would be awesome to have Danni love me back, to be mine. _Fine_, I relinquished,_ But you have to give me back control when we get her!_

"Don't worry, it'll feel like you are in control," my wolf said, making it look like I was just talking to myself, which I technically was.

I stalked out of the forest towards my car that was in Sam's driveway. I got in and zoomed off to Danni's house to prepare how I would get her; at any means necessary.


	16. Battle of One

Sorry this took long to post up. And I'm sorry if there's any typos because I hurried to get this up. Also, this one doesn't have as much Possessive Paul in it, my bad. But the next one will have a lot, I promise. And, (sorry) I won't be updating either of my stories next week because it's Prom and I'm going to be busy with that. So please enjoy and I promise the next chapter will have more Paul in it.

* * *

"Battle of One" – 30 Seconds To Mars

_Try and crush me / Take me / Teach me / I wanna fall_

* * *

Joseph sped down the road, his arm around my shoulder as I sat next to him. I uncomfortably shifted on his leather seats, their cool touch freezing the bottom of my thighs. This wasn't anything like Paul's car, with the soft seats and all the neat police gadgets up front. Instead, Joseph's plain car was dull, no decoration except for some really lame dice-ornaments around the rearview mirror. He was currently blasting some metal song, the singer doing some weird scratchy-thing with his voice, prohibiting me from understanding what he was saying.

"What's up with your foot?" Joseph asked.

I glanced down at my cast. It had lost its white color, looking a pale brown from my run in the forest. "I fell," I shrugged, deciding not to embarrass myself by revealing that I had fallen off a gurney.

"Don't you have any crutches?"

I shook my head.

"Well I have some in the closet from when I broke my leg skiing up in Canada. It was so cool! I was going down this one hill and…"

I looked out the window, ignoring Joseph's boring story. What the hell is going on? I used to feel some little microscopic speck of feelings for Joseph, but for some reason, it seems wrong for me to be in this car with him. Almost like he's the wrong person to be occupying the space beside me. Maybe I'm just feeling this way because I secretly want to be with Henry, and am just settling for his cousin. That seems logical.

"…the bone was sticking out and I had to get surgery. I can show you the scars when we get o my house."

I perked up. "We're going to your house?"

Joseph nodded, turning down the volume on the radio, thank God. "I don't know where you live and my dad is out for the week, so it will be just us."

What is the coincidence that his parents are gone the same week as mine? I shook that thought from my head. "Where do you live?"

"I actually live in the housing unit next to the movie theater."

Housing unit? What does that mean? "You live where?" I asked, trying to clarify things. Why didn't he just say house?

Joseph turned a little red and hung his head slightly, enough as to where I could tell, but not enough as to obstruct his view of the road. "The projects," he mumbled.

"You're poor?" I blurted, and then clapped my hands to my mouth when I realized what came out of it. "I didn't mean it like that. Like, usually aren't people who live in the projects of a lower income?" It was my turn to look down, embarrassed at my ignorance.

Joseph just shrugged. "My dad's been unemployed for the past three years, so we're kind of making it by on Welfare."

I felt my stomach turn in knots of stringing this guy along just so that I could get with his cousin and avoid a love-sick cop. "What about your mom?"

"Never met her."

I was silent for the rest of the ride, not really knowing what to say to this guy. I felt like crap, playing with his emotions, when I was not exactly interested in establishing a relationship. I saw as Joseph pulled up in front of an apartment complex. It actually looked rather nice: it was made of red brick and all the windows were intact. I didn't even see an ounce of graffiti, but I guess that's just a stereotype of lower income areas. We got out of the car and Joseph led me through a little opening in the building that led to a courtyard surrounded by brick walls.

"C'mon, my place is over here," he said, pulling my arm around his shoulders so he could support me. He was definitely smaller than Paul, and not as warm. If Paul were helping me like this (well he's carry me for one), then I'd have to be on my toes in order to have my arm around his shoulder. I grimaced at how tiny Joseph appeared by comparison. I like tall guys.

We went into one door, finally entering the actual apartment complex, and took a right own the poorly-lit hallway. The heat from outside was affecting the inside here, making it seem like an oven. My breath grew heavy as I continued to hop along, Joseph seeming happy. There was another door that Joseph led me into, making us reach a stair well.

"Sorry," Joseph said, "there's no elevator. Just lean on me."

What kind of ghetto-ass building doesn't have an elevator? Oh yea, I forgot I was in the projects. Even as we passed the third story, I saw graffiti on the wall. It wasn't anything special, just some gang symbol. But I found it! Eventually, once we reached the fourth floor, we exited the stair-well, leading us down another smoldering hallway.

"What's up? The air conditioner broken?" I whined, the sweat from my forehead starting to run down into my eyes, making them sting.

"Sorry Babe, there's no AC. But I'll crack a window when we get there." Eww, he did not just call me Babe. "Here we are!" Joseph opened up a door (without unlocking it) to reveal the smallest apartment I've ever seen! Just going in led you into the living room, attached to the kitchen with just a tiny plastic table near the window that Joseph rushed over to open. He motioned for me to sit on the couch, which had holes in the upholstery and a ketchup (or at least I'm praying that's what it is) stain on the arm rest. Reluctantly, I sat on the couch, gagging when I realized the TV was a bubble screen one, and not even a foot wide!

Joseph noticed m staring at it. "My bad, we only get local channels. Hope you didn't wanna watch some fancy show or anything."

"It's fine," I mumbled, looking around at the rest of the apartment. The shag carpet was disgusting, filled with crumbs and animal hair…where was the pet? The kitchen counters had mountains of dirty dishes overflowing it, flies buzzing around, picking at the scraps of leftovers.

"Let's go to my room," Joseph said, picked me up into his arms. I was shocked by how string he was, considering that he looked like he had absolutely no muscle build at all…at least compared to Paul. Then again, anyone compared to Paul looks like a twig.

Joseph carried me down a short hallway and into the first bedroom on the left. It seemed to be about the same size the living room-kitchen hybrid. There was a twin-sized bed on the far wall, right below the window. The floor was littered with dirty clothes and other stuff that I didn't really want to decipher. Joseph set me on the bed, gazing at my face for approval of his home.

I just looked around and nodded, holding back my frown at the dead goldfish that floated belly-up in the murky bowl on the dresser. "Uhhh, your goldfish is…" I pointed over at it.

Joseph waved it away, signaling me to drop it. "You hungry?"

"No," I lied, really just not wanting to eat anything that came out of that filthy kitchen. I glanced over at the clock, seeing that it was still pretty early in the day. Great, that just meant that me and Joseph would get to spend the whole day in his shit-hole he calls a home.

Yea, maybe I should be more sensitive given that he's less fortunate. But still! If you were going to take a girl you're trying to impress anywhere, make sure it's not a dump!

The rest of the day fucking sucked ass! I tried to watch TV on the so-called box in the living room, but it had too much static and I couldn't even see the picture on the screen. I then tried to play a board game with Joseph, but all he wanted to do was talk about my feelings, making me get a little mad at his sensitive self. The only reason why I didn't lash out was because I needed him in order to hide from Paul, who decided to go all bi-polar on me. When it got night and I went to sleep, Joseph surprised me by offering me his bed, while he just kicked some of the junk on his floor to the side and laid down there; making me feel bad for taking the bed.

Now it's morning, and fucking Joseph decided it would be great to wake me up early so that we could get ready for school together. Asshole.

"Danni," he cooed in my ear. "We have to wake up early because we have to go the school in Forks due to the fire."

I groaned and shoved my face in the pillow, immediately regretting the action because my nostrils were assaulted with the stench of hair sweat and saliva. I sat upright and rubbed my eyes. "Can I borrow one of your shirts or something?" I slurred, tired since I didn't get a good night's rest on this springy mattress that hurt my back. How the fuck does Joseph live this way?

Joseph nodded, walking over his dresser and shifting through bundles of cloth. "Here ya go,' he said, tossing a black shirt at me. I unraveled it, seeing it was just plain, which I was thankful for. I was scared that I'd have to wear some ridiculous metal band shirt that I'd have no idea what the band played.

I decided to skip a shower this morning, fearful of what the bathroom looked like. Joseph just switched his shirt in front of me. His chest was semi-muscular. I could see some definition, but not as drastic as Paul, or even Henry. At least he wasn't just skin and bones. I hate seeing a guy's ribs; major turn-off. Joseph then went to his closet and pulled out the crutches he said he'd let me borrow.

"Thanks," I said, taking them from him. We both left the apartment, relieved to find out that the heat wave was over as the hallway seemed a tolerable temperature. As soon as we were in Joseph's car, he began to blast a stupid metal song as he sped off to Forks.

Every now and then, he'd try to talk to me, asking my favorite music, to which I replied alternative. He scowled, obviously a metal-head for life. When we reached the school in Forks, we had to go to the auditorium for a welcoming assembly. It was pretty lame. The principal there just ranted on and on about how he expected us to obey the school rules and how we should make ourselves at home here. Whatever. At the end of the assembly, we all had to file down off the bleachers and over to a table where the counselors were handing out our schedules. When I got mine, Joseph snatched it out of my hand to compare it to his.

"It looks like we only have English together," he frowned, handing me my schedule back.

I didn't want to admit that I was happy I'd get a break from him. He was just like Paul! Every few minutes he's glance at me, just to check I was real or something and he didn't know boundaries! Everywhere we stood, he was always at my side, his arm around my shoulder. I think the worst part was that he didn't wear deodorant, so I had to hold my breath frequently.

The bell rang and we shuffled off to our second period class since the assembly took up the first hour. I hobbled over to anatomy, at the other end of the school. My armpits ached as I propelled myself on the stupid crutches. People in the hall would make a little path for me; afraid to touch me as if I were contagious. When I reached the room, I took a seat in the back, watching the students file in.

I was about to rest my head on the table when I saw Lauren enter the room.

"Lauren!" I cheered, waving her down.

She looked over at me, shyly smiling as if she were nervous about something. Then she took the desk up front, farthest away from me.

What the fuck did I do? Did I like, piss her off or something? I know I haven't called her in a while, but I was busy dealing with Paul at the time. And I'm pretty sure a love-obsessed werewolf gets priority over a buddy's feelings. I frowned and opened up my textbook, pretending to follow along with what the teacher had to say. Since I slept over at Joseph's, I didn't have my backpack, and therefore couldn't take any notes or use a pencil to do any of my assignments. Oh well; I wasn't in the mood to do work today. With that excuse, all my teachers made faces at me today, each of them annoyed with me refusing to do an assignment.

Eventually the time came for lunch to start and I hurried to the cafeteria. I was starving; the lack of breakfast at Joseph's finally starting to hit me. When I got there, I went to the line, scanning the cafeteria for people I knew. I couldn't see Joseph, so I deduced he was in the bathroom. Henry was at the other end of the line and made his way over to an empty table, one I made my sight on. I grabbed a tray and hopped in line, leaning on the counter and carrying my crutched in one hand.

"What's up Cripple?" I heard the most annoying voice in the entire world ask from behind me.

I slowly turned my head to face the human beach ball Amanda, and her side-kick Tickle-Me-Emo. "What do you want?" I groaned.

"We just happened to see that you and Joseph Tudor are quite the thing lately," Cassandra mused, scowling a little.

"What's it to you?" I demanded, grabbing a turkey sandwich and putting it on my tray, scooting farther down the line.

"Nothing!" Cassandra hurriedly said. "I don't like him; I was just stating the obvious retard."

"Okay?" I said confused. I could tell by her reddening face that something was up between her and Joseph. Shit, I hope I'm not the Other Woman.

"What happened to your leg?" Amanda asked. "Did you pull a muscle trying to scissor your new girlfriend?"

I shrugged her off, trying to ignore her stupid voice that sounded like nails scratching a chalk board.

"No," Cassandra said. "Nobody wants to fuck that dyke. I mean, her vag is all bitter and has cobwebs, it's never been used."

Amanda laughed, her stomach fat jiggling with every chuckle, reminding me of Santa. "I bet she has a toothed vagina like in that one movie. That's why guys avoid her."

"You know," I smirked, turning to look Cassandra dead on, "I can just, give the okay if you will, and Joseph will be all over me. Yea, he wants me that much. I guess you're not his fantasy girl, like me." The pissed off look on her face only made my smile grow bigger.

"I broke up with him!" she screamed. "You can have my sloppy seconds!"

My smile vanished immediately and my jaw dropped. "You guys dated?" I choked, disgusted that I slept on the bed where they most likely fucked.

"Yea."

"And now he's settling for you because you're an easy whore," Amanda added, grabbing Jello.

At first, I was disgusted with the idea of being involved with Cassandra's ex, however, if she's going to be this mad over it, then it may be worth something to me. Joseph originally was a pawn to get me closer to Henry, but ruining Cassandra's love life is ten-thousand times better. "Or, he's with me because I'm not some emo slut or an overweight whale," I smiled.

"Did you just call me fat?" Amanda gasped, looking genuinely shocked.

"Well, those weren't my exact words, but yes, I did imply it," I said matter-of-factly. "Fat-ass."

Amanda's faced turned red with age and her fists clenched. "I'm gonna pull your stringy hair out of your fucking head!" she snorted.

I chuckled. "Bitch, it's hair. Not spaghetti, you can't eat it."

Cassandra scoffed. "Bitch!" she spat.

I rolled my eyes. "Oops, don't wanna get the emo mad. She'll try to cut herself while I'm fucking her ex!" I made sure to lean in closer when I said the whole thing about having sex with Joseph. Sure I lied; I'm not ready to fuck Joseph. I barely know him and if we actually wind up doing it, it's going to be at my house.

Amanda smiled then, narrowing her raisin-like eyes at me. "You know, while you do that, me and Cassandra will just fuck your other boyfriend."

"Other?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow. Do they seriously think I'm some kind of whore who has like ten guys in my bed at a time? Hmm, on second thought, that wouldn't be so bad. I think having all those guys worship me at time would be frickin' beast! Let's see, I'd pick Henry, Joseph (just to piss off Cassandra), Brady, Lauren's friend Mike, that guy who works at McDonalds, and uhh…I don't know. I could throw in Paul just because, but knowing him, he'll get jealous and kill the other nine guys to get me all to himself.

"That cop," Amanda clarified. "Me and Cassandra will just steal your precious cop away from you. Just imagine, him fucking us senseless while you're left all by yourself and-"

I don't know what came over me. The second Amanda started talking about stealing Paul from me, it seemed as if something inside my brain snapped. As she was opening her fat mouth to continue her threat, I gripped the sides of my tray, making sure I had a strong hold on it. I slid it away from the counter, swinging it right into the side of Amanda's ugly bitch-face.

Her head swung back and she grabbed at her face, screaming with pain as it already started to bruise. "Motherfucker!" she yelled at me.

The whole cafeteria broke out into a bunch of hoots and hollers, all egging Cassandra on to beat my ass. Wow, it's great to know that my peers don't have any faith in me. Even the cafeteria ladies seemed to making bets. The husky one slipped a ten on the counter. "Ten says the lesbian cripple won't stand a chance."

"I'm not a lesbian!" I roared, swinging my tray at Cassandra now. She swung her body to the left, dodging my attack. She then looked at me with the craziest look in her eyes and charged, literally. She bowed her head like a bull and charged at me. I think it would've been funnier if Amanda did it, snorting and pawing at the ground, but as fate has it, Cassandra charged instead.

Before I realized it, Cassandra had tackled me to the ground, sitting on my torso. She raised her right fist and brought it down towards my face. I jerked my head to the side, letting her punch the floor. She yelled out in pain as her hand smashed the ceramic tiles, making a sickening cracking noise. She raised it to her chest, whimpering. Taking this opportunity, I swung my legs up, managing to wrap them around her chest. I then brought her down, smacking her head on the tile.

Cassandra moaned as she went unconscious from the head injury I kind of gave her. Secretly, I was praying she wasn't dead that way I wouldn't have to go to jail or anything. Amanda now stood up and dashed over to me. I hurriedly got to my feet and ran at her as well, not really thinking. At this point, I was letting my body take control of my mind. I think that flight-or-fight instinct kicked in, dulling my logic. I probably should have run since Amanda has two-hundred pounds on me, but me being the smart person I am, ran at my attacker.

As soon as she was within reach, I straightened out my arms, grabbing each of Amanda's ears and she tackled me back to the ground. She began to punch my stomach repeatedly, blow after blow starting to hurt my entire body, as if waves of pain from the hits were traveling throughout my core. My head began to ring and I did the only thing I could think of.

I pulled on Amanda's ears, bring her closer to me. Pretty soon she stopped punching, screaming for me to let go as I tightened my grip, digging my nails into her lobes. I pulled her head closer and closer to my body, mainly my face. When she was near enough, I raised my own head, sinking my teeth into her cheek. I don't know why I did it, but I figured if I'm going to fight against two people, I may as well fight dirty in order to stand a chance.

Amanda started to push away from me, only making my jaws pull on her skin. I bit so hard I could taste blood.

"Get the fuck off me freak!" she screeched. Ears began to roll down her face and she began to slap at my face. I released her cheek and she stumbled to her feet, running out of the cafeteria.

I spit out the blood that seeped into my mouth and got to my feet as well, using the counter for support. I looked out over at the shocked students, all of them dead silent. I'm pretty sure I looked like shit now: wild hair and bloody teeth. Oh well. Cassandra was till unconscious, lying on the floor.

"Anyone want some of this?" I yelled out, still riding the high that my adrenaline gave me.

No one made a sound, not even the cafeteria ladies. Soon the crowd began to part and a really buff guy sauntered over to me, looking pissed as fuck. It was Tyler: the bodybuilding jock Cassandra and Amanda tried to get to fight me earlier.

"What the fuck?" he yelled. "You fucking beat up my girl!"

"She started it!" I whined, knowing very well that I technically threw the first punch, all to protect my pride…and Paul in a way. Why the fuck did I start a fight over Paul? Before I could answer, I felt an immense discomfort on my face. My head jerked back and I fell back to the floor. Damn! That's the third time!

I opened my eyes to see Tyler standing over me, menacingly. His fist was coming back to his body, telling me he had punched my face. Asshole!

"Fucker!" I heard an extremely pissed off man yell from the other side of the cafeteria. I peeked over to see that the school had called the police to deal with the fight. And who was sent? Fucking Paul!

Paul sprinted across the cafeteria and took out his taser gun from his belt. He carefully aimed it at Tyler and fired, sending the wires straight into his chest. Tyler immediately began to shake and grit his teeth with the agony of being electrocuted.

"Let's get out of here," I heard a whisper as I was dragged into the crowd. I looked up to see Joseph, dragging me by the arm across the floor out of the cafeteria.

**PPOV**

I had received a call about a fight at Forks High School, so immediately I took it, speeding over there in a matter of seconds. I desperately prayed that it wasn't Danni who was involved in the fate, however, as always, luck wasn't on my side.

As soon as I entered the cafeteria where I saw a big group of students huddled by the food line, I caught of a glimpse of my Danni, standing up to a steroid-abusing freak.

Immediately as my eyes settled on my imprint, my wolf took control, thanks to Sam's alpha order. _I'll take care of this_, he said, taking possession of my actions.

Then we both saw a horrific sight. The motherfucker of a jock swung out his fist, decking my Danni right in her chin, sending her falling to the floor. "Fucker!" I roared out in frustration as I pulled out my taser gun. I had wanted to phase and kill the motherfucker who dared to lay his hands on my imprint, but I couldn't risk it with all these students in here.

I shot the taser at the jock, who automatically fell to the ground in pain, especially since I turned the voltage all the way up. My wolf focused his sight on him, hungry for vengeance, and forgetting all about Danni. I ran over to him and began to rearrange his face.

"You! Don't! Ever! Lay! Your! Fucking! Hands! On! Her! Again!" I roared, hitting his face between every word. Soon I heard his noise break and blood rushed out, all over his face. His jaw cracked and it relaxed over on his left, disconnected. Good. I wanted him to feel pain.

_Stop!_ I told the wolf. _If you kill him, we'll go to jail and never see Danni again._

I felt a growl rise in my chest and my body straighten up away from the pulverized jock who lay on the floor, sobbing in pain. I scanned the floor for my Danni, but saw no sign of her. "Where is Daniela Chapman?" I yelled out at the students.

"She left with Joseph Tudor," a small nerd shakily answered.

I nodded and ran out of the school, hurrying to my car. Now all I have to do is find out where this Tudor kid lives and hunt him down. Where he is, my Danni is.


	17. Untitled

Sorry this is kind of short. I'm having a little writer's block with the story, and that's also why I couldn't think up a song to put with it. And Prom was awesome! Even if I didn't win prom king, or even prom prine, it was still really fun!

I never got why Bella hated Prom...

Enjoy!

* * *

I have no idea why Joseph was so desperate to get me out of the cafeteria once Paul arrived. A part of me was disappointed to leave; I really wanted to see Tyler get his ass kicked. Yet, here we were: Joseph speeding down the highway back to his suckshack, with me in the passenger seat, holding my throbbing face.

I lowered the sun visor to look in the mirror, praying that I wasn't missing any teeth from Tyler's falcon-punch. Luckily there was no serious damage, a little swelling, but that would go down with some ice.

"Do you know that police guy?" Joseph asked, looking a little mad for some reason. He was grinding his teeth and his cheeks were sort of pink.

"Yea?" I answered, hesitant.

"How?"

"I got in trouble with him before."

"Does he like you?"

I whipped my head to look at Joseph, shocked that he would ask such a thing. Well, I guess he is right in being worried. "That'd be wrong," I said.

Joseph grunted and turned his eyes back to the road, ignoring me for a brief second. "Of course he likes you. You can tell by the way he leapt to protect you from that bodybuilder. I could have saved you, you know. But I was held up in that son of bitch math teacher's room." Joseph genuinely seemed pissed off at the prospect of Paul having feelings for me.

"Are you alright?" I asked, putting my hand on his shoulder.

Joseph sharply inhaled and held his breath for a while before answering me. "I'm fine. It's just that I don't like to be played with."

I retracted my hand and gulped. Shit! Did he know about my using him to get Henry and escape Paul? "Why would you say something like that? Do you think I'm playing you?"

He violently shook his head. "No, I trust you. You're not like the others. Fucking whores." He gripped the steering wheel tighter and his knuckles turned bone white. "You know my ex, right? Cassandra, the bitch you beat up? Well anyway, she fucking cheated on me and I suppose it did a number on me mentally. I have trust issues."

And anger issues apparently. "I-I won't cheat on you," I stuttered, a little nervous when confronted with Joseph's new attitude.

He smiled at me and stroked my cheek with his thumb. "I know you won't."

I faked a smile back and looked away at my feet. Frowning, I realized that I had left the crutches at school, so I'd be back to hopping everywhere on one leg. Shit. Maybe I can get Psycho to carry me again. I was thinking over my options when something caught my eye. On the floor of the car was a green thing, like olive green, but that was because it had darkened with age or something. Leaning over, I grabbed it and brought it up. In my hand was a lime peel.

"Joseph, why do you have a lime peel in your car?" I asked.

Joseph laughed and put his arm around my shoulders. "You don't remember?"

I shook my head.

"It's from our first kiss. You know, when you kissed me at that party to get the lime from my mouth. You gave me the peel and I kept it to remember that moment by."

I grimaced at the peel in my hand, realizing that it was symbol of how crazy Joseph is about me. Ugh, what is it that makes me so irresistible to freaks? "Okay?" I mumbled. I leaned back in my seat and looked into the rearview mirror to get a different view of things.

In the mirror was a cop car trailing us at a safe distance. I squinted to see the face of the driver, seeing a pair of white teeth flash a smile at me. Fucking Paul! I opened my mouth to say something, but shut it once I remembered who I was in the car with. "So," I said, "just hypothetically, what did you want to do to Cassandra when you found out she was a ho?" Sure, the question could have been worded more maturely, but I really hate her!

Joseph began to grind his teeth again. "I wanted to make her pay for doing that to me," he growled in a menacing tone.

I could see that Paul, through the rearview mirror, was listening in on us, knowing very well that I was in some sort of predicament. Great, now he'll try to play the savior card and pull us over, arresting me! I nervously laughed. "At least you kept your cool, right?"

Joseph shrugged. Uh-oh, why'd he do that? "Do you promise not to tell anyone this?" he whispered.

Paul cocked his eyebrow, most likely not being able to hear Joseph's whisper. His eyes were still yellow, meaning it wasn't him, but his inner wolf. Or something like that; I really don't understand. However, once his eyes settled on my face, he perked up and smirked. Awesome, so now he's just trying to get a rise out of me or something. What are your motives Paul Meraz?

"I'll keep your secret," I told Joseph, still glaring in the rearview mirror. He hadn't noticed yet, probably because his eyes were glued to the road.

"Well, I would have fantasies of…" he gulped and his breath sounded a little shaky, like this was his deepest, most darkest secret that he was revealing to me, "of killing her."

I scoffed. "Is that it?" I asked. "Half of La Push has dreamt of those bitches dying a slow, painful death."

Joseph shook his head. "No, like she wasn't the first. I think about people dying a lot, usually by my hand."

"Are you saying you want to kill people?" I asked.

"Only some."

Okay, so this totally makes the top of my list of Most Awkward Car Rides Ever. So apparently I moved from love-obsessed werewolf to wannabe killer skinhead. Wow, I have bad taste in men. "Okay," I whispered.

In the mirror, Paul looked angry for some reason. It was most likely him hearing that I was in the car with a potential serial killer. Leaning back in my seat, I realized that I had a choice to make: I could stay with Joseph in his shitty-ass apartment and fear he'd one day murder me, or I could be with Paul and be smothered everyday and put up with his cocky self. Damn!

We reached the projects complex, and Joseph, instead of pulling into the parking lot, went behind the building, where there was no one around. The building and the trees from the nearby forest helped to shadow the area, making it dark and hidden from the daytime light. There was no one else around; the area completely empty.

Motherfucker! I'm Joseph's first victim!

"What are we doing here?" I squeaked in a terrified voice.

Joseph turned off the car and undid his seat belt. "I figured that since we're connected emotionally, then we should try another kind of connection."

My forehead began to sweat and I could feel my hands shaking with apprehension. Paul's car was nowhere in sight now. Did he seriously just up and leave me when I'm with a murderer? "Like Internet connection?" I quivered.

Joseph laughed. "Sure, I'll be the cable, and you can be the port. You ready to receive my information?" He took off his shirt and leaned in closer to me.

I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away. "Look, Joseph. We barely know each other. And I'm saving myself for a meaningful relationship."

I thought for a brief second that Joseph would be all understanding and apologize for tying to push me, but of course, I was wrong. Instead he ground his teeth again and clenched his fists. "Are you playing with me?" he growled.

"N-no!" I panicked. "It's just that I'm not ready."

"You said you wanted to wait for a meaningful relationship," he accused, leaning closer to me; too strong for me to push him away. "Are you trying to say that I don't matter?"

My mouth went dry and I croaked, trying to come up with anything to say. "No, I- uh…look, it's just that…maybe we should- wait! Yeah! We should wait until we get to know each other on a more intimate basis."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Danni, you and I both know you're bullshitting me. It's the cop, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You have feelings for the fucking cop!" he yelled, some of his spit flying in my face.

I shook my head.

"Don't lie to me!" he screamed grabbing a fistful of my hair. He pulled me closer to him and he began to rub his face along my neck, moaning the whole time. "Don't you know how much I want you?"

I quietly and slowly inched my hand over the door, feeling for the handle to let me out. It took a while, but soon I had it in my grasp and was about to pull on it when I heard the doors lock.

"You're not leaving," Joseph said, "not yet." He got out of his seat and hovered over me, his arms on either side of my body. Quickly he leaned down and yanked on the lever to make my seat go into the laying-down position.

"Joseph," I cooed, rubbing my hand along his cheek. "You need to stop and see what you're doing. You won't get in trouble if you stop now, but if you continue, I'll make sure I destroy you." Okay, not the smartest thing to say to a killer, but I needed him to stop himself before he raped me. I don't want him to be my first! But who do I want to be with first?

Joseph smirked and leaned on me with all his weight. "I'm really going to enjoy this," he moaned, kissing along my jawline.

I struggled against him, but he was too strong for me; holding both of my hands in one of his, while the other traveled up and down my leg. He started to pull my shorts down away from my waist. However, he stopped and undid his jeans, exposing his erect penis to me.

"Stop Joseph," I tried again. "Don't!"

He ignored me, going back to removing my shorts. Soon the waistline was at the middle of my thighs. He smirked and grabbed a hold of my panties.

No! This can't happen! I frantically thought of ways to stop this, but I already tried reasoning, threatening, and demanding; all of which didn't work. There was still one option left though. I really didn't want to use it because then I know other complications will arise later on, but I'm getting desperate.

With one rip, Joseph removed my panties from my body, exposing me to him. Okay, time to go with Plan D.

I sucked in air, filling up my lungs with oxygen. Then, as loud of my vocal cords would let me, I screamed out: "HELP ME PAUL!"

"Shut up!" Joseph yelled, slapping me. He smirked and positioned himself to shove his penis inside my vagina when the car jerked a little bit. "What the-?"

The sound of screeching metal rang out and the passenger side door of the car was ripped off. We heard the congruent sounds of shattering glass and shrapnel afterward.

"Motherfucker!" Joseph yelled out in fear. His eyes widened and I saw his grip my seat. He screamed out in pain and agony as his knuckles got whiter and whiter. It seemed as if something was trying to pull him out of the car, but Joseph had the car seat in his grasp, holding on for dear life.

The snarling of a large animal came from outside. One of Joseph's hands slipped and the other one followed soon after. Son Joseph began to get pulled out of the car by the legs by whatever animal had him. He continued to scream out, sounding like a frightened child in pain.

"Help me Danni!" he cried, grabbing onto my hair, yanking me with him.

I screamed out in pain, making the animal outside snarl even louder and drag Joseph out even faster. A chunk of my hair was ripped out with Joseph and the sounds of his screams followed.

Joseph yelled out for help. "Danni! Please!" he cried out. "It's eating me!" There was sickening sound of some being squished, and Joseph's cries amplified.

The animal let out a menacing growl and I heard the sounds of Joseph scampering to his feet and running away, sobbing the whole time.

I stayed in the car, afraid to see what was outside. I pulled up my shorts and brought my legs up closer to my chest.

"Danni?" I heard Paul ask. He poked his head into the car, blood around his mouth, most likely left over from Joseph. As soon as Paul laid his yellow eyes on me, I saw his features soften and he looked anguished. He reached in and grabbed me, pulling me out of the vehicle.

I noticed that he was naked, but I didn't really care at the time. All I could focus on was Joseph and how he tried to rape me. I thought he was a good guy. He was supposed to be in love with me, and not the fake werewolf love that Paul has, but real human love. Apparently I was wrong, maybe I'm just unlovable.

A lump grew in my throat and I felt my eyes start to get all wet. A tear escaped and more followed.

Paul, or his wolf I guess I should say, held me to him tighter, both his arms around me. He didn't say anything, but just led me to his cruiser, where he let me lie in the back seat.


	18. DUI

I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed. But that's becaus it is. I really wanted to get one up this week because I've been really busy geting my summer plans all situated, and they've just been time-consuming.

And to answer pacchiri cherii's review, yes I'm a guy, but I'm gay which is why I tend to write some girl POV's from time to time. And I'm glad you like the story!

and thanks to everyone else for reviewing! And i'll answer any questions you guys have if you want.

Please enjoy!

* * *

"D.U.I." – Ke$ha

You You You / Intoxicate me / You You You / You cloud my mind / Like a dirty martini / Spinning me around and round and round / Loving you is like / D.U.I.

* * *

My hand shook as I drove. Every now and then, I'd tighten my fingers on the steering wheel, ensuring that I wouldn't lose control of the car. I wouldn't be able to make it if I lost my Danni so soon after I rescued her from that sick fucker who tried to rape her.

A growl escaped my mouth and I began to grind my teeth. The wolf was still in charge, I could feel it. My lip was curling over my teeth, making me snarl and I could feel my insides churn with desire for the creature that lay in the back seat.

Part of me wanted to pull over and just take my imprint right now, but I knew after what she went through, that'd be majorly inappropriate.

"Who cares?" my wolf quietly growled so that Danni wouldn't be able to hear him. "She belongs to us. Plus, we rescued her, so I'd say she owes us."

I could see deep in his thoughts that my wolf didn't really feel that way. He was just desperate to claim Danni as his official mate, that he was willing to almost do anything. But raping her and pressuring her was out of the question.

_I will NOT rape my Danni!_ I yelled at him.

"She's mine too!" he snarled back at me. "And I made it clear that I'd never hurt her! I fucking love her!"

Danni whimpered in the backseat. I glanced in the rearview mirror to see that she had fallen asleep and was most likely having some sort of nightmare.

"Fuck," my wolf growled.

I knew what he meant. There was no way we could protect Danni from her thoughts. However, the urge to protect her was coursing through my veins, making sweat bead up on my forehead and my arms ache with the need to fight off whatever was bothering her.

"There is one way," my wolf mused.

_How?_

My foot slammed on the brake, making my police cruiser screech to a stop. My body began to lunge forward, but my seatbelt stopped me from smashing through the windshield. I glanced in the rearview mirror to see my Danni roll off the back seat and fall to the floor with a loud thud.

"My head," she groaned.

"'Morning Sleepyhead," my wolf smirked.

_Asshole_, I growled.

"Well, guess what. I saved Danni from her nightmare and you didn't," my wolf smirked. "I guess that makes me a better mate than you."

_Fucker! She loves me more!_ I yelled.

"If she loved you, then I wouldn't be in control right now, would I?"

I didn't answer, knowing full well that he was right. I hadn't claimed Danni as my mate yet. I had already marked her as my territory, but we needed to have sex in order to be official mates. Once we did that, then my wolf would be satisfied and would go to sleep. Then he'd remain asleep until I needed him or phased.

It sucked having my wolf be in control the whole time. It was like being in my wolf-form twenty-four/seven.

"Well don't worry Paul," my wolf said. "I'll get by tomorrow morning. I'll bet ten bucks on that."

_You know that you and I are the same person right? And that my money is already your money?_ Seriously, my wolf cannot be this retarded.

"I'm retarded, well who's the one who basically dry-humped our imprint in the woods?"

I growled, concentrating on the road. Danni moved back to her seat and brought her legs up to her chest. Her hair was all over the place. Her shirt was all wrinkled up and there were some sweat stains on it. Even her shorts seemed to illustrate how broken my Danni was because of that motherfucker who dared touched her.

I grinned to myself, remembering how I punished him. As soon as I dragged him out of the car by his legs, I flipped him onto his back. He was naked, exposing his junk to me, which had lost its hardness due to the fear he felt looking at my wolf form. I snarled at him and lunged, taking both his cock and balls into my mouth. Yea, I know that sounds gay, but then I bit down and yanked my head to the side; making the fucker anatomically correct like a Ken-doll.

Now he won't be able to rape my Danni, or anyone else for that matter. Not without a penis or testicles…well, that if he didn't die from the bleeding. Either way, I'd say he got what was coming to him.

I reached my house and pulled up into the driveway. I carried my Danni in, who was silent the entire time. She was probably still in shock. I held her tightly to my chest, the wolf emitting a purr.

_I thought only cats purred_, I teased.

"It wasn't a purr," he growled. "It was an animalistic show of affection!"

_At least you didn't give Danni a dead bird._

I tightened my arms around my imprint and walked upstairs to my room with her.

"I love you," I said as I nuzzled my face in her hair.

Danni tensed up and her neck became hard as a rock. "Stop that," she ordered in a quiet voice.

I leaned away and set her down on the bed. "Sorry," I said, holding up my hands in defense. "But you need to know that I would never hurt you. As I said before, I love you."

"Did you kill Joseph?" Danni asked, staying still on the bed and looking at me with analytical eyes. My wolf growled at the sound of the boy's name.

"No," I snarled. "I just turned him into Josephina."

Danni just nodded, still oddly quiet.

I sat next to her on the bed, realizing I was still naked from phasing earlier. Oh well, it doesn't matter. The wolf hated to wear clothes, making me feel perfectly comfortable strutting around in the nude around my love. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me.

"Look Danni," I purred, nuzzling her neck once more. Damn the wolf was making me all affectionate. "I know you're scared from what Joseph did to you, but you need to know that I would never do that. I love you and I'm going to treat you like the princess you are."

Danni leaned away and a growl emitted from my mouth. My wolf was pissed that she'd rejected his affection, making him possessive.

_Don't fuck things up!_ I warned him.

**DPOV**

Paul growled and put his arm back around me. His eyes were still yellow, meaning I was with his wolf. I know it was silly and all, but I was intimidated in his presence. I know Paul would never hurt me, but I can't say for sure about Paul's wolf.

Flashes of Emily's face filled my mind and I began to fear that I'd somehow manage to push Paul that far, making him attack me.

Paul smirked and stood up. 'Wait here," he ordered through his teeth, even pointing where I sat on the bed. When he left the room, I rolled my eyes. It's not like there's anywhere I could go. And besides, the cast on my foot weighed me down a lot, so I couldn't outrun him.

After a few minutes, Paul returned with some sort of black bracelet. He walked up to me, but then knelt down and strapped the bracelet around my ankle, making some kind of clicking noise.

"What was that?" I wondering, leaning forward and looked at my ankle that wasn't surrounded by a cast. There was a black band on it, and on the band was a bulky plastic block that had a green light on top of it.

Paul stood up to his full height and folded his arms over his chest. "Danni, you're under house arrest," he smiled.

"What!" I screamed, shooting to my feet. "You can't do that you sick son of a bitch!"

Paul scoffed. "I just did. Now, I set it up so you can't leave our house. And if you do, then the alarm on it will sound off and you should know that I have very good hearing."

I sat back down on the bed and brought my leg up to me, tugging on the bracelet. It was stuck on there, some sort of fancy lock keeping it on me.

"Only I can remove it," Paul laughed. "And there's no way I'll do that until I'm convinced that you love me."

"What the fuck Paul!" I yelled, my fists clenching. "You can't do this! I mean, my parents get home soon. How are you going to explain to them that you won't let me leave your house-"

"OUR house!" Paul interrupted, snarling. "It's our house. You and me live in it, together, like a happy couple."

I rolled my eyes. "Fuck you! This is why I didn't want to call out your name for help, because I knew you'd do some kind of shit like this!"

"So you'd rather get raped by some skinhead than be with the man you love?" Paul growled, lowering his face to mine.

"You're no man!" I spat. "A man wouldn't hold an underage girl in their house!"

"Well most men don't have to put up with a conceited bitch!" Paul yelled. His eyes widened at what he said and he turned bright red.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" I teased, feigning hurt.

"I-I d-didn't mean it!" Paul stuttered. "It was the wolf, you made him mad! Please, you have to believe me! I love you and I'd never mean to call you those names!" It was funny seeing Paul stumble over his words. It didn't bother me at all that he called me a bitch, I've called him worse. I just liked being in charge, watching him squirm.

"Whatever," I said, getting off the bed. "I'm hungry, because as you know, I didn't get to eat lunch because I had to kick some cunt-asses."

I saw a look pride come into Paul's eyes. "That is pretty awesome that you took both those girls by yourself. Wish I was there to see it."

"If you were there, you would've fought them yourself, forbidding me from getting down and dirty." I hobbled out of the room and to the stairs. I was about to start jumping down them, when Paul scooped me into his arms and carried me into the kitchen.

"I didn't get a chance to go grocery shopping, so all I can make you is a sandwich," he said as he set me at the small table.

"That's fine," I lied, not wanting some shitty ass bologna sandwich. Fucking Paul can't afford take-out? Or at least call Dominos?

Paul rushed about the kitchen, getting my food ready. Even with his wolf being in charge, I can't notice I difference. I mean, the wolf's a lot more pushy and affectionate, but Paul still talks and acts pretty much the same. Maybe Sam's wolf is just more aggressive and that's why Emily got slashed.

"So, what stops me from running off when you're at work?" I asked, wanting to see Paul's wolf squirm.

Paul growled. "You should know little girl, that I have two powers thanks to my wolf: super speed and super strength. I'm like fucking Superman, so just you try it." Paul put my sandwich in front of me and sat in the other chair.

I smirked. "Well Paul, or Paul's wolf-"

"You can just say Paul. We're practically the same person."

Okay, that was kind of weird. "Uhh, ok. Well, I should probably tell you that I have a power of my own."

Paul cocked his eyebrow. "You do?" he asked, skeptical.

I nodded, taking a bite of my sandwich. "Yep. Invincibility."

Paul laughed. "If you're invincible, then how did you mange to break your ankle?"

I smirked. "It's a recent ability. You see Paul, I'm invincible because I know for a fact that you would never hurt me. I know that it kills you deep inside to know that you weren't there to save me from breaking my ankle. I know that."

Paul scowled and his lips became a thin line.

"But when you can, I know that you would go to Hell and back to ensure my safety. So with that said, if you don't let me out of his house, I'll hurt myself."

Paul laughed. "That's your big scheme? You're gonna hurt yourself? You don't have the balls!" I could tell that he was putting on a tough guy façade because his eyes narrowed at me and his fists were still tightly clenched.

"Watch me," I smirked. I got out of my seat and hopped over to the drawers in the kitchen, opening the one that contained the knives. I went back over to Paul and put the knife up to my skin.

It sat there, the blade up to my arm. Just a slight motion, and I'd have a gnarly cut along my arm and I'd prove my point to Paul and he'd let me go.

Just press.

Anytime now.

I found myself just standing there, afraid to cut myself with the knife. Paul visibly relaxed, his shoulders lowering. "Fuck," I growled, tossing the knife to the floor.

"You're threats suck ass," Paul said, folding his arms.

I narrowed my eyes at him, noticing that he was naked. Okay, Plan B. "My second power though Paul," I said, walking over to him, "is I have complete control over you."

Paul began to laugh at me again. "Males are dominant in the wolf world Danni. I'm in charge," he laughed, tears actually forming in his eyes.

"Really?" I teased, walking up to his chair, standing directly in front of him. I put my hand on his chest, feeling him tense up. Paul stopped laughing and began to sweat a little bit. He licked his lips and I saw his cock start to get a little hard. "How does it feel when I touch you?"

I ran my hand up and down his chest. Paul closed his eyes, his penis getting stiffer by the second.

"Answer me!" I ordered, twisting his nipple.

"Fuck!" Paul moaned, arching his back and becoming fully erect. "It feels great Danni! It's feels so fucking great!"

I smirked. "I know you lust after me. That's how I control you Paul. You're my puppet, and all I have to do is touch you." I lowered my hand and took a hold of his cock, feeling its girth in my palm.

Paul moaned with orgasmic pleasure at my grasping his member. "Jerk me!" he pleaded.

I let go and sat back down in my chair. "Nope," I cheered. "I don't think you've earned it yet."

Paul looked at me with wide eyes. A growl escaped his lips, but it didn't sound like the usual angry growl. This one seemed to be pleasured. In a matter of seconds, Paul threw me on the table and was ripping off my clothes.

"I don't like to be teased," he growled. He put his arms down, on either side of my body and leaned down to assault my lips.

I was too busy choking on his tongue to realize that Paul was already getting ready to enter me.

"Wait!" I cried, trying to push him off, but failing due to his strength.

"Hmm?" Paul asked as he proceeded to suck on my neck.

"W-will it hurt?" I whimpered.

Paul stopped sucking and looked at me. His face looked hardened and his eyes burned with lust.

"Only a little," he growled, "but after a while it'll feel good." With that Paul shoved himself inside of me, not bothering to do it inch by inch.

I gasped with the pain it brought, feeling Paul's long member stab at my hymen over and over. On my clit it felt pretty good, waves of pleasure washing over me. However deep inside me I was hurting.

Paul's face was all sweaty. He looked red and his lips were in a tight line, almost as if he was determined. I wanted to laugh, but a moan escaped my lips, making Paul smile. Then I felt it. There was a pressure inside me and then it felt as if I ripped, blood seeping out of my vag.

"It's supposed to do that," Paul grunted, sensing my shock.

He began to pick up the pace, thrusting harder and harder. His moans even grew louder. The table shook with his thrusts, making the legs squeak like they would have if we had done it in his bed.

"Here it comes!" Paul groaned, his face getting red.

I closed my eyes, not really sure what he meant by that.

Paul let out a loud howl. "DANNI!" he yelled out and then I felt him cum. That freak did not just yell out my name to cum.

There was a slight creak and I felt us falling to the floor. I was airborne for a while, but soon my back hit the table again. Paul fell forward, but put his arms out to catch himself before he could crush me. He looked at me, his yellow eyes asking me if I was okay.

I nodded.

"Shit, we broke the table our first time!" he laughed.

I looked to the side, realizing that we were on the table top which now rested on the floor. That made me laugh too. Paul and I lay on the floor, laughing. Paul then pulled me into his sweaty body and wrapped his arms around me. The floor was actually pretty warm; I guess the heat from outside made it nice and toasty. And I wasn't even that uncomfortable at all: Paul's body seemed to be softer than usual for some reason.

Paul kissed my forehead, making me giggle. "Well Danni," he said, "we are officially mates."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means we're now bonded to each other, even more than the imprint caused. You see imprint starts with sight, then comes the claiming, and then lastly we become mates."

I couldn't help but realize how comfortable I felt in Paul's arms. They were like a sanctuary, keeping me warm and safe. I unconsciously nuzzled my head to his chest. Why was I all of a sudden feeling totally cool with him?

"It's now a matter of time before you love me. I can see it's already under way."

"Wait, what?" I asked, shoving myself out of his embrace. As soon as I was free, I was shocked to feel how cold it really was inside the house.

"Danni, when we mate, we start to become more attracted to one another. This one works both ways. Like it or not, you're starting to fall for me," Paul said. He leaned forward and took me back into his arms again. The coldness disappeared and I felt something in my chest turn on, almost as if my heart was opening, allowing the obsessed police werewolf in it.

Son of bitch! I think I'm falling for Paul!


	19. Purple Light

sorry this took so long to upload. I've been really busy, but I'm going to try my best to keep on it!

* * *

"Purple Light" – Daniel Burciaga

_Baby I love you / In every single way / Please try to believe me / Every single word I say / And I see your whole body surrounded by the sun / In timeless purple light_

* * *

I opened my eyes to find that me and Paul were still on the floor in the kitchen. I guess I must have dozed off there for a while, considering that the sun was now gone and the annoying songbirds finally shut the hell up. I couldn't shake the overwhelming comfort I was feeling right now in Paul's nice, strong, warm…shit! Fuck, I can't be falling for this asshole!

Yet, lying in Paul's arms made everything negative disappears. I struggled to remember those girls at school who teased and bothered me. I couldn't recall why I was angry with my mother and stepfather. Shit, I can't for the life of me, remember as to why I've refused Paul's affection! It was almost as if Paul's embrace was a shield that guarded me from bad thoughts, making me completely at bliss with him.

My head was resting on his chest, permitting me to hear his melodic heartbeats that served as a reminder that I wasn't alone. I'd hear the gentle thumps of his heart, reassuring me that his was lying beside me. That he was real.

Damn, even his breathing was symbolic. When Paul exhaled through his nose, the warm air caressed my face, warming up my facial appendages; particularly my nose. Usually my face is freezing at night, but now with Paul's breathing, all of me was warm and comfortable.

It was as if everything Paul did, whether it was holding me, breathing, living, anything he did at all, was meant for me somehow.

The wind howled around the house, making a nearby tree shake violently. The branches whipped back and forth, even scratching the window. There was an eerie screech from the glass, sounding out through the home. A shiver traveled down my spine and I tensed my body at the creepy noise.

Immediately, as soon as I displayed the slightest show of fear, Paul unleashed a menacing growl. He shifted from behind me to crouching over me in a defensive form; both of his arms on either side of my body, his legs wound up and ready to leap to attack, his head alert and searching for the danger. His lip curled over his teeth and he let out a low snarl, even making me a little timid. Fuck, I need to remember to never piss Paul off. His powerful chest heaved with the deep, angry breaths he was taking, making it puff out and look larger. He strained his arms, making his biceps bulge and appear stronger. The part that scared me was his face. Paul's still-yellow eyes pierced the night, narrowed into a glare. He bore his teeth, the moonlight shining off them making them glisten with a ghostly white aura (his canines seemed to be sharper than normal people's). Paul's expression was one of pure intimidation, daring any threat nearby to test him.

After a good minute of looking around the area by turning his head (Paul never once left his crouch over me), Paul glanced down at me, a confused look on his face. "What?" he asked, his voice sounding deep and guttural, trying to keep on his scary appearance lest an actual threat were lurking.

I was too embarrassed to admit that a tree was the source of my fear. "I had a nightmare," I lied.

Paul's features softened, transforming from intimidating to comforting. He leaned forward and pulled me into his embrace, pressing my head to his chest and rocking his body slightly. "It's alright Danni," he cooed, kissing my forehead. "I'm here. I'll protect you."

"Okay?" I breathed, unsure how to respond to that. Paul totally just went from all Cujo to Lassie!

"C'mon, let's go to the bedroom," Paul said, letting go of me. He stood up, still naked from our recent sexual encounter. I blushed realizing that Paul would now and forever be my first. Damn!

I stood up and moved one of my legs, succumbing to an intense pain in my private area. "Fuck!" I growled, bending over and grasping the sore area. My vag seemed to be throbbing, like Paul had beat the shit of me there…with his penis.

"What?" Paul hurriedly asked. He held onto me and looked my naked form over, analyzing, searching for the source of my discomfort.

"I'm just, really, really sore," I groaned. I sat back onto the floor. "Can I just stay here? I really don't wanna walk!"

Paul chuckled. "Danni, my mate is in a cast. Do you honestly think I was going to force her to walk all the way upstairs to our room?" He knelt down and scooped me into his arms, holding me close to his warm chest.

Paul began to walk up the stairs and into his bedroom where he set me down on the large bed.

"And besides," he added, "even after she gets her cast off, I'll probably carry her a lot. Simply because I love having her in my arms." Paul laid down beside me and pulled me into his embrace, nuzzling my neck.

"Why are you nuzzling me like some cat?" I asked.

Paul let out an annoyed sigh. "It's an animalistic sign of affection. It has nothing to do with being a wolf or a cat. It's just to show you that I love you."

Oh. Apparently Paul hates to be called a cat. That's nice to know. "And what was up with that creepy thing you did downstairs?"

Paul growled and leaned in closer to my face. "Is it creepy when you see a man defend a woman's honor by beating up her tormentors? Or when a dog bites someone to prevent them from harming their master?"

I shrugged. "Depends on the situation I guess."

Paul rolled his eyes. "I was protecting you."

"You could have just asked me what was wrong."

Paul shook his head. "No, actually it's physically impossible for me to just ask 'are you okay Danni' when I sense that you're distressed. As I've previously stated: you're my mate now. And with that, my protective instincts were heightened."

"So what? You're gonna be even more possessive than normal?"

"No…well, yea. But it's all for you. For your safety. I just need to know that you're safe at all times and that I'm there in your heart." Paul leaned down and rested his head on my chest. "You have no idea what I'd do to own your heart. I thing about it every day, I dream about it every night. I always seem to be thinking of the day when you tell me that you love me."

"And what do you plan to do if I say that?" I asked.

"WHEN you say that," Paul roared, "I'll most likely carry you off and make love to you and hold you in my arms, refusing to let go."

"You mean like how you're holding me now?" I teased, noticing that Paul's grip on me tightened with every passing second.

Paul chuckled. "I guess so yea." He stared down at my face with his yellow eyes.

"Why is your wolf still in control?" I asked. "I mean, I'm already your mate. Shouldn't he have left?"

"I'm not convinced you love me back yet. As soon as I am, I'll let Paul be in control again." Paul went back to nuzzling my neck some more. I have to admit it; it really did make me feel at ease when he was so close.

I closed my eyes in peace and almost fell asleep.

"Since I have to meet with the pack tomorrow, they're going to send someone down here to look after you. So please behave with him, because if you don't, I'll have to punish you."

I shoved myself out of Paul's embrace and turned to glare at him. "Fucker, you better not piss me off, or I'll have to punish you."

Paul let out a little growl, but this one wasn't mad. It sounded seductive. "I know this might be out of line, but you turn me on so much when you speak to me like that."

I rolled my eyes. "Go to sleep Paul." I laid my head back on the pillow. "And who's coming here anyway?"

Paul cleared his throat and wrapped his arms around me. "Please don't kill me."

"What?"

"It's Sam."


	20. Untitled II

I watched as my angel's eyes narrowed at me. She clenched her jaw and I could hear her delicate teeth grinding.

"I'm going to pretend you said the wrong name," she scowled at me. "Now tell me correctly, who is watching me?"

I could feel my stomach turning in knots at the prospect of pissing off Danni even more…story of my life. "Uhh…it's Sam," I said uneasily.

Danni lay next to me for a moment, just silent. There was no expression on her face, and I began to fear that I might have mentally broken her. She didn't move or even breathe. She would only pierce my body with her eyes, narrowed and stabbing me.

"Danni?"

"What the fuck Paul?" Danni shouted, leaning upwards and throwing the covers off her. "Are you brain damaged or something? You do know that Sam hates me, right?" Yep, that's the Danni I know and love.

I sat up as well and grabbed her shoulder, trying to offer my mate some comfort in her distressed state. The knowledge that she was angry with me seemed to hurt my body even more than usual. I assume it's the fact that we're officially mates now, and not just imprints. Nevertheless, the urge to make Danni feel better consumed my body, and I pulled her into my embrace and nuzzled her neck.

"You know I love you, right?" I asked.

Danni scoffed. "Obviously not, considering you're gonna feed me to your alpha." Her body felt rigid in my hold, tense and uncomfortable.

I laid us down, pulled her on top of me. "Is this more comfy for you?" I asked, making it sound like I was teasing, but I was dead hoping that she'd say yes.

Danni just rolled her eyes, but I could feel the tension in her body disappear as she allowed her frame to mold into mine. "Seriously though. Why Sam? I mean, if you're going to have a pack meeting, shouldn't he be there?"

I sighed. "It's technically not a meeting. I have to go and try to kill some bloodsuckers that are in the area."

"Vampires?" Danni asked and I felt her body tense up again.

I tightened my hold on her and positioned our bodies so that she was now on the mattress, and part of my body was over hers; acting like a shield. "Don't worry," I whispered in her ear. "I'll protect you. From vampires, and from Sam."

"How do you expect to protect me from Sam? Aren't you always ridin' his dick?"

Even I had to laugh at that. "No," I chuckled. "He's my alpha, and whatever he says, goes. No matter what. But I'll make you a deal."

"'What?"

"If Sam bothers you tomorrow, then I'll quit the pack and it'll be just you and me."

"You can do that?" Danni all but shouted out of surprise.

"Yea, Jake did it a while ago," I answered.

She was quiet for a while, deep in thought. "Fine," she finally said.

My body filled with pride and I almost wished for Sam to be mean to Danni, so that I could quit and have it just be us. Just me and Danni. And the best part was: she actually agreed to it! She actually wanted to be with me this time! "I love you," I whispered as I leaned over and pressed my lips to hers, not waiting to ask for entrance. I just shoved my tongue inside, automatically claiming dominance.

I felt completely at peace and the happiest I've ever been in my entire life. It was just me and my mate, together in bed. There was no one else, no responsibilities, and no resentment towards one another (at least not in this moment). Everything was perfect.

**DPOV**

I woke up in an empty bed, which I have to admit, wasn't as appealing as I used to think it was. Before Paul "made me his mate", I hated the idea of him being in the same room, let alone bed, as me; however, now, I feel so cold and so alone without him here to hold me. Damn it!

I stretched out my limbs and crawled out of bed, both of my legs feeling weighed down. My big-ass cast and that stupid house-arrest sensor. Great…

"You up?" a deep voice asked from the hallway as it entered the room. A ripple of disgust tore its way down my spine as I recognized the familiarity of it.

I turned around to see fucking Sam there, bare-chested with his arms crossed. His hair was dishelved and everywhere, making him look wild and intimidating. Fucker.

"Yea," I grunted as I hopped over to the door to go downstairs and see if I could summon a feeble breakfast.

Sam stepped forward and made a move to pick me up. "Paul made sure I knew that your leg was broken, even though I saw your cast earlier."

I held up my hand to tell him to stop. "I can manage," I growled. "besides, Paul never lets me get any exercise."

Sam shrugged and walked downstairs, leaving me to make it there myself. I had thought that he'd attack me the second he saw me. Or that he'd burst out into some speech on how Emily is beautiful even with her nasty scars. Yea, she's pretty, but I think she's lucky Sam has to love her. There'd be no way she's a man on her looking like the Joker.

"Good morning Danni," I heard a feminine voice that sure as shit did not belong to Sam. I turned to look in the kitchen and, speak of the devil, Emily was there…making breakfast.

Hmmm, okay so maybe I can deal with her.

"Morning," I repeated, making sure I didn't sound mean. I mean, after all, the bitch is making me some food.

"Danni, this is Kim," Emily said as she motioned to a quiet girl who was in the corner of the kitchen.

I waved at her, and her cheeks turned a deep red. Shy much?

"So who do you belong to?" I asked as I sat on the couch, turning my head to keep conversation.

"Jared," Kim barely said, making it more of a whisper.

I nodded. "He's cool. Paul is my dog."

"Correction," Sam said as he plopped down on the other side of the couch. "You are Paul's."

I whipped my head to face him. "no, I don't think so. I wear the pants, I make the decisions, I own Paul."

'Then why do you have that ankle sensor on?" Sam smirked.

"Because," I said, wondering how I was going to argue this, "uhh…Paul likes bulky jewelry. So I went out and got this anklet."

Sam cocked his head to the side, still smirking. "Oh yea? Then how about you go out to the mailbox and bring in the newspaper? I want to read it."

"Or, you could be like normal people and get your news from the TV. The remote is on the coffee table." I smiled and relaxed into the cushions.

"But channel 2 doesn't have comics. I need my Garfield fix," Sam countered.

I sighed and got up. "Grown ass man reading comics. Fucking freak,' I muttered under my breath.

"Heard that!" Sam called from his spot.

I hopped over to the door and swung it open. The outside was in the nice high sixties, keeping the air lukewarm. The ground was dry and the mailbox was across the lawn at the street. Okay, I can do this. Like, the sensor tells when I wander away from the house, so as long as I stay on Paul's property, I should be fine. Right?

I broke out into a face hopping motion, my form of sprinting now. I made it halfway across the lawn when I began to realize that Paul's front lawn was frickin' huge! Like it just seemed to stretch on and on, the road and mailbox appearing miles away. I made it two-thirds of the way there when I heard a little beep, followed by more.

Son of a bitch! I stopped hopping and looked down at the sensor to see a red light flashing on top of it. The beeps began to get faster and louder, making the electronic noise echo out into the open. Shit, at this rate, one of those vampires Paul was talking about will be able to hear it…or worse: Paul!

I spun around on my heel and hopped/raced back to the house, dashing inside and slamming my body down on the couch. Sam burst into hysterics and held his sides.

"Yea, I totally see it Danni," he smiled. "You are so in charge of Paul."

I just growled in his direction, not giving him the satisfaction of making him laugh more at my expense. Fucking douche.

There was a little beep that sounded out from the kitchen. Now I know that can't be me.

Emily walked into the living room, handing the source of the noise over to Sam. "Here ya go Babe," she said.

"Thanks," Sam said as he pulled her down to kiss her cheek, and then her scars. When he was done doing that, he pressed a button on the phone and put it to his ear. "Yes?"

There was a faint hum coming from the phone, but due to its gruffness and hysteria, I could tell it was Paul on the other line. Fuck!

"And I wanna know how if you're supposed to be killing bloodsuckers, how did you manage to reach a phone?" Sam said to Paul.

That was a pretty good question.

"Oh really?-Well that's great. And what about the male?-I see. Well, then we're going to have to do more patrol because you know he'll want to avenge her. So he should still be in the area. Keep on your toes.-Yes Paul she's still here at the house.-Yea." Sam leaned forward and tossed me the phone.

It plopped in my lap and I picked it up. "Hello?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound as innocent as possible.

"_What the hell were you doing outside?_" Paul yelled.

"Bitch, relax! I was just getting the mail, like what Sam ordered me to do," I said.

"_There's bloodsuckers outside Danni! Don't go out by yourself again, ever! Do you understand me?_"

"No, I don't speak Crazy. Paul seriously, what's the worst that could happen? I catch a cold?"

"_There are vampires outside! I already told you that!_" I looked and saw that Sam, Emily, and even Kim were dead silent, eavesdropping on our call.

"Yea he did tell you that," Sam interrupted. "I saw it."

I tensed up and glared at him. "You were spying on us?" I screamed. "Ugh! You sick pervert!"

"_Danni, please try to calm down!_" Paul pleaded. "_Sam wasn't spying on us. When I phased this morning, Sam was in his wolf form too and he saw it._"

"You're not making any sense at all!" I yelled.

Paul sighed. "_Wolf packs can hear one each others' thoughts and memories. I just happened to be thinking about last night when I phased. So since Sam was in his wolf form too at the time, then he saw it._"

"I also saw you two have sex. Danni, you go a little cross-eyed when you orgasm," Sam added, biting into a muffin that Emily handed him.

I turned bright red and I could hear Paul smack his forehead on the other line for Sam revealing that. I threw the phone to the ground, watching it smash into dozens of plastic pieces.

"Bitch that was my phone!" Sam whined.

"Shut up!" I shouted, giving him the death stare. "I've had it with all this werewolf shit! Fucking imprinting, then biting, then vampires, and now you see me having sex! What the fuck!" I felt so fucking embarrassed and exposed. The whole fucking werewolf pack saw me and Paul having sex. Then they saw me high off my mind, crying when I took shrooms. They saw me drunk off my ass, coming onto Paul! They saw me attack a fucking hippie with a pooper-scooper!

Was nothing sacred anymore?

There was a knock on the door and I rolled my eyes. I wonder who that could be… "Go fuck yourself Paul!" I yelled.

"Daniela Marie! What you're tone and open this door this instant!" came a scary-as-fuck voice from outside.

"Mom?" I gasped as I threw open the door. And sure enough, there was my mom, and Liam (ew!), standing there.

"Daniela, we were so worried! You weren't at the house and the front door was left wide open! I raccoon got inside and trashed the living room! And we didn't know where you were!"

I wondered why my mom decided to complain to me about the raccoon before my disappearance. "Mom, I'm being kept here against my will!" I pleaded. I shoved my leg forward to show her the ankle bracelet.

Her eyes dropped and she put her hand up to her mouth. "I guess you were right," she gasped. "Paul really is obsessed with you."

"Why a guy likes Daniela, let's chalk that up as a miracle," Liam muttered.

I ignored him but turned to my mom instead. "You have to get me out of here! It's a fucking animal porno! Where they see everything! EVERYTHING!"

"What the fuck have you been smoking?" Liam interjected.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure she got it from that Paul-guy," my mom said as she grabbed for my arm. "C'mon Daniela, you're coming home."

"And you're never seeing that Officer Meraz again," Liam added, trying to sound all parental.

I know I should be happy about leaving this place, but the idea of never seeing Paul again sent a hurting sensation deep into my core. My insides twisted and burned and I longed to be in his arms again…just not with him being a werewolf.

I grabbed onto the doorframe to prevent my mom from dragging me to the car. "No Mom, I still want to see Paul, I just need to set some ground rules with him is all."

"What?" my mom asked, sounding confused as hell. She shook her head. "Liam put her in the car." She walked off over to the car and got in the passenger seat, waiting for us.

Liam sighed. "Come on Dan, let's go." He reached over for my arm, getting a good grip on it.

Sam, Emily, and Kim were all sitting on the couch watching the whole thing go down. Emily, who was in the middle, just brought the pan in from the kitchen, it being filled with eggs and bacon; and the three of them ate out of that, like it was giant popcorn bowl. Well at least they think I'm entertaining.

Liam yanked on my arm, making me lose my grip on the doorframe and fall into the lawn. He didn't even try to catch me! Like I fell, literally, onto the lawn, right in front of him and he just let me do it!

He knelt down close to me, grabbing the back of my neck. "Get. Up. Daniela!"

"Her name is Danni!" I heard a pissed off voice yell out. "And get the fuck away from her!"

Both Liam and I looked up to see Paul, looking mad as fuck, stomping out of the forest. I smirked up at Liam. "You're in trouble," I sang.


	21. F1rst Love

"F1rst Love" –Uffie

_You make feel so beautiful / It's like the sun is always shining when you're in control / You are my Mr. Mystery / And there's no way I can explain the way you make me feel_

* * *

Usually, I was pissed beyond belief whenever I saw Paul stroll into the picture with his possessive attitude. However, the idea of Liam getting his ass handed to him made me sort of frisky. I could feel goosebumps forming on my arms and my heart gaining speed. Even Sam, Emily, and Kim inside were watching with intent. Sam even stood off the couch and was at the door, leaning so as to give the other spectators a view.

Liam and I continued to look at Paul who stood at the other side of the yard, heaving his chest in anger. He stalked over to us, like how a predator intimidates its prey by walking all creepy like. If I didn't know Paul, then I'd be terrified of this man who's clenching his fists, grinding his teeth, and shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm not going to tell you again," he growled at Liam, who was shaking as well (just from fear), "LET GO OF MY DANNI!"

"Your Danni?" my mom had to go and scream from the car. She rolled down her window and poked her head out of the vehicle. "She's my daughter and I trusted you with her! And what did you do? You keep her hostage, you sick pervert! You should be ashamed!" Huh, that was the one time my mom ever stood up for me. It felt kind of nice, but I still wanted Paul to kick Liam's ass.

Thanks to my mom's speech, Paul looked a little red with embarrassment and hung his head a little bit. He switched his gaze to me, running his eyes over my body. He knew damn well that my cast and that stupid anklet were very much partly his fault; and I could tell by the agonized gaze on his face that it killed him deep down.

"I'm sorry Danni," he partly whimpered, struggling to keep a tough façade.

I cocked my eyebrow. Did this mean he's not going to beat up my stepdad? Damn!

"Let's go!" Liam grunted, gaining his confidence back. He yanked on my arm and led me off towards the car. I unwillingly followed, half-dragging my feet and hopping on my good foot. "What happened to your leg anyway? Know what? Nevermind."

Paul just stood there watching as Liam dragged me away, his conscience finally deciding to take over. I don't know why he was allowing Liam to take me; his wolf was still in control. Shouldn't his protective/possessive instinct kicked in by now? Maybe he didn't want to see me anymore?

I felt something weird inside my chest. It was like indigestion, mixed with someone repeatedly punching me. No, a more accurate description would be like a hole was just ripping its way through, hallowing me out, painfully tearing my heart apart. Why the hell was I feeling this?

I could hear my mom start the car from the passenger side, most likely bored and not wanting to waste anymore of her precious time here.

I saw Sam walk out of the house and put his hand on Paul's shoulder. "Maybe it's for the best, ya know? Give her time to cool off and you too," he said. It figures Sam would be in support of sending me away. That asshole!

Wait! Why am I so angry about getting sent back home? Wasn't that what I wanted in the first place? To be away from Paul and his stupid love? Yes it is! Then why the fuck am I so depressed over the fact?

"Paul!" I yelled out. I had no idea what to say, no idea how to accurately describe my feelings so that he would allow me to stay with him some more. Therefore, I just said the first thing that came to my mind. "Help me! He's hurting me!"

Paul perked up, his body tensing. A low growl escaped his mouth and his eyes darkened.

"What?" Liam cried out, looking at me in disbelief. "I barely touched you! Fucking liar!"

Playing up the game, I let out a pained screamed and dropped to the ground. "Let go! You're breaking my arm!" I fought the smirk that tried to expose itself on my face.

"Shut up you stupid-" Liam began to shout, but in a second I felt his grasp torn away from my arm and heard his shriek of pain and surprise.

I looked over to see Paul repeatedly punching Lima in the face, sounds of face to metallic-fist sounding out over and over, each hit making me happier and happier. The whole time Paul was growling and muttering incoherent words, most likely trying to scare Liam senseless and make him regret "hurting" me. Then in one swing from his arm, Paul managed to grip Liam's shirt, lift him off the ground, and toss him several feet away towards the car.

Paul sprinted over to me in a matter of milliseconds, lifted me off the ground, but held me close to his body. "MINE!" he snarled as he arms tightened around me, holding me close and sealing off any escape now.

My mom sat in the car wide-eyed and open-mouthed, shocked beyond words. She shifted into the driver's seat and waited for Liam to scurry inside, before screeching away.

"Well, uh, I guess we'll let you two have your alone time," Sam said, scratching his head. He signaled for Emily and she and Kim ran out of the house and into his truck. They drove off and Paul scooped me up in his arms and carried me inside the house. He plopped me down on the couch before getting on top of me, holding my arms down with his strong hands.

He was still running on the adrenaline beating Liam had given him. He was panting and sweat ran down his forehead. He just stared at me, his yellow eyes piercing my face before he leaned forward, smashing his lips to mine. He moved down from my mouth to my jawline and down my neck, all the while growling "Mine."

I moaned when he began to suck on my neck, leaving a mark to show people I was taken and belonged to him only. Normally I would have been put off by this attitude of his, but for some reason, he turned me on so much right now.

He lowered my shorts and panties and claimed me right there on the couch. Still leaning over me, Paul whispered "I love you," making me blush.

"Love you too," I mumbled, making my voice really quiet so I barely heard it myself. Paul's face was taken up by the largest smile I've ever seen. I saw something change about him though. His yellow eyes darkened and settled back onto a normal shade of brown. I settled into his hold, completely at ease with my mate.

**One Month Later**

Over time things got a little better between me and Paul. He took off my anklet that beeps like a bitch. Now that his wolf was finally satisfied with my feelings, Paul was in full control of his actions…sometimes. Every now and then the wolf will make an appearance, especially when I do something.

Like the other day I mused about how I thought so-and-so on TV was hot, and I heard a deep growl from Paul. I looked over at him to see his yellow eyes back. I was confused at first, but then Paul pinned me down and bit down on my shoulder, marking me…yet again to show that he was only man in my life. I later told him that I'd carve my name in him or something if he kept that up.

Other than that, living with Paul isn't so bad. It's obvious he loves me. He tells me every minute. And he takes care of me. Hell, he already has I nice job being a police man, gaining a nice income. Therefore, I don't even need a job at all. Shit, I don't even need to go to school to get an education if I didn't want to. However, I do want a diploma…but career wise…I'm not so sure what the hell I'm going to do. So, maybe I'll let Paul bring home bacon and I'll cook it…I don't know.

My ankle is all healed now too. I just have to go to the hospital to get it removed, which I haven't gotten the time to do yet, so it's still on. Things with me and Sam are strained but we're on speaking-terms now. So yeah, that's kind of my life with Paul now.

Today I was feeling really sick in the morning and I even threw up, making Paul get all worried. I was leaning on the toilet on my knees watching my vomit shoot out of my mouth. Paul was holding my hair back and rubbing my back.

"What is it?" he worriedly asked me. "Do you want me to stay home today? Should I take you to the doctor's?"

I pushed him away and flushed my barf down. "I'm fine," I groaned, still feeling nauseas. "It's probably just something I ate." I slumped back to bed and got under the covers pulling them over my head.

I felt the bed shift as Paul sat beside me. He was already in his police uniform having to go to work today. "Danni," he said as he pulled the covers away from my face so he could see me. "Call me if you feel worse or if anything happens. Understand?"

"Yes Dad," I rolled my eyes.

Paul smirked. "That's right, I'm your daddy," he chuckled as he caressed my cheek.

I smacked his hand away. "Go to work." I turned over to face the wall instead of him and closed my eyes.

"Love you Danni," Paul said as he leaned down and kissed me. "I'll call in a couple of hours to check up on you." He walked out of the room, turning off the light. "Stay in bed."

I heard Paul walk downstairs and leave the house, locking the door. Whatever.

As soon as I heard his cruiser leave the driveway and speed off, I reached under the mattress to grab what I stole from the little convenient store yesterday. Yeah, so I stole. But in my defense it was really embarrassing having to even think about paying for this thing. And besides, worst case scenario: I get arrested and Paul bails me out, convincing the cops at his work to forget all about this. Then when we get home he "punishes" me.

Ha! I remember when he tried to punish me one time for talking to another guy. He said he was going to spank me, so I kicked him square in the testicles with my casted-foot. Long-story short: Paul knows not to fuck with me.

Anyway, I wobbled into the bathroom and opened up the pregnancy test. I peed on it just as the instructions told me to and set it to calculate or whatever I call it. The box said that it'd only take two minutes. And those were the most agonizing two minutes of my life!

Shit, if I got pregnant, then I'd get fat and have to deal with some little crying, pooping brat who will most likely have Paul's cocky attitude and my bitchyness. I can't handle that combination! Besides, I'm still in high school; there's no way I'd want to have Paul's puppies now! To make matters worse, if Paul finds out, he'd be even more possessive and his wolf might even take charge again, refusing to let me leave the house at all.

I hardly ever leave this house. The only times I go out are to school, Emily's house, or when I manage to beg Paul to let me go do something. Usually he comes along, but he barely has time due to his work. Whatever. Yesterday when I went to the store, I just went by myself, not telling anyone. However, fucking Seth saw and told Paul, who then proceeded to lecture me about why mates need to communicate and tell the other where they are at all times in case a bloodsucker gets one of them…blah blah blah.

Paul said that there was bloodsucker loose earlier, but that was a long time ago. I don't think the pack has heard from it in a while.

Before I knew it, two minutes was up. I snatched the test and go figure: the one time I pass a test, it's a pregnancy test.


	22. Suffocation

"Suffocation" – Crystal Castles

_We ignore refused consent / Animals do not repent / Courtesy to intervene / Weathered down my selfish needs_

* * *

Fuck fuck fuck! I paced around the bathroom, gripping my hair with one hand while holding the cursed test in the other. There's no fucking way I could be pregnant with Paul's bastard child! No fucking way! I can't be a teen mom! I don't even want to be a mom in the first place, let alone a seventeen year old one, starting a family with an obsessed werewolf cop!

What the fuck do I do?

Let's see, the way I see it, there are three options at hand.

1). Abortion. All I have to do is go to a doctor's and they shove a vacuum up my cootch and suck the demon out of me. That would get rid of having to be a mom, and I won't get fat at all. Plus, I could get them to remove my cast; like a two-for-one deal. The only problem with that is that I'd be depriving Paul of his child. Yes, he gets on my nerve every single day, but I…feel for him way deep down. He's grown on me…like a tumor. Well abortion's out of the picture.

2). Adoption. I could give the baby away to a couple who may be bat-crap crazy enough to actually want kids running around their house. Maybe I could give it to Quil. He seems to really like kids, so if I gave it to him, then he could take care of it, and Paul would still be able to have that fatherly feeling. But what if Quil doesn't want it? Shit, he's younger than me, so I assume he doesn't want a kid even though he practically adopted Claire…to marry her. Ew…

3). Keep it. Now this is my least favorite idea, but it seems like the most logical. I'd be able to give Paul a child and we'd start a family. A mental image of us doing one of those shitty family Christmas cards popped into my head: all three of us wearing the same tacky green sweater all in front of a plastic tree with even more plastic suffocating it. I cringed, knowing damn well it'd say _Seasons Greetings from the Meraz Family!_ Okay so maybe we don't have to send out cards (I can't think of anyone I'd send one to…considering I practically abandoned both my parents).

I paused in my steps. _I practically abandoned both of my parents_. That thought rang out in my head again. Basically, I didn't abandon anyone: I was pushed away. I haven't heard from my dad in two years. Ever since he and my mom divorced, he disappeared off the face of the earth, taking my sister with him, leaving me with Mom and Liam. And Mom loved her new romance more than me. It was obvious Liam didn't want kids, therefore he was emotionally unavailable for me; encouraging my mom to ditch me for him.

Thinking this over, I could feel a heat building in my stomach, making me hurt. I resented my parents for them leaving me. Shit, my mom left me with an obsessed werewolf (even though it had positive repercussions). Anyway, when I thought of Mom and Dad and Liam, I couldn't help but grimace.

I don't want my kid to hate me growing up.

Fine, I'll keep it. However, if I do decide to keep this kid and stay pregnant, then Paul would become even more possessive and get on my nerves a hell of a lot quicker. I need help.

I walked over to the house phone and dialed Sam's house, praying Emily would pick up that way I wouldn't have to have that awkward hello.

"_Uley Residence_," I heard Emily answer, well her of Sam's nutsac inverted.

"Hey Emily," I shyly said, starting to shake. "It's Danni."

"_Hey! How you doin'? What can I do for you?_" Emily sounded cheerful as always, which I never understood. If I were her, I would have cracked already from having the horrible role of cooking for the entire pack. I hate cooking!

"Umm," I stalled, wondering how I should word myself, "I was just wondering if the legends say anything about pregnancy?"

"_Well, I do know that wolves are supposed to make strong babies with their imprint. Does that help?_"

Strong babies? A picture of a roided-up baby flashed through my mind, making me wince. That was just a nasty thought. "Not really. I was thinking more along the lines of the wolf's behavior when his mate becomes pregnant."

Emily paused, thinking this over. "_Hm, well none of us have been pregnant yet, so I would have to guess. Seeing as how protection is one of the top givens, I'd assume the wolf would get a lot more protective over their mate. Why do you ask?_"

I bit my lower lip. "Well, I… Kim's pregnant and wanted to know," I lied, not brave enough to admit I was a pregnant teen. Sorry Kim, but it was either you or me, and well, I'm sure she would be ecstatic to give Jared a puppy.

"_What! Really?" _I heard a deeper voice exclaim from the background. Shit, it was Jared.

"_I guess I should have told you that you're on speaker_," Emily sheepishly said. I could hear a series of congrats sounding out to Jared from the rest of the pack. Jared was talking nonstop about how excited he was about being a dad.

Oops.

The front door burst open, slamming against the wall in a loud bang. What the hell was that?

"I gotta go," I hurriedly said as I hung up. I walked over into the hallway looking over the stairs to see Paul, heavily breathing.

He looked up at me, his eyes turning yellow again, a smirk playing at his lips. "Danni, answer me honestly, okay?" he asked, struggling to keep his voice at a decent level.

"Why aren't you at work?" I mused.

"I was at Sam's when you called, but I left as soon as you said pregnant. So Danni, are you pregnant?" a hopeful look was on his face, obviously pleading that I would give him a child, creating a family with him.

I slowly nodded.

Not a second later, Paul slammed the door shut and ran up the stairs to hold me to him, possessively growling. He carried me back into the bedroom and gently set me on the bed, moving slowly and carefully, so as not to "break" me.

Paul laid next to me, pulling me closer to him, setting a hand on my stomach. "Thank you," he whispered in my ear, and then proceeded to nuzzle my neck.

"Welcome?" I said, unsure if that was an appropriate response.

Paul chuckled. "Don't worry; I'm going to take care of you two. I love you Danni, and I can't wait to be a family with you."

I just cuddled into Paul's chest, unsure of how to behave in this situation. I didn't want to be pregnant. I didn't want to be a mom. However, I liked being with Paul and it felt good to do this one thing for him. Plus I could totally hold this against him. I laughed, visualizing him scolding me for not saying "I love you" one day, then I'll pull out "I gave you a baby" and that should shut his ass up.

"Okay," I said.

"What?" Paul asked, confused by my outburst.

"Oh, I didn't mean to say that out loud." I blushed. "But I totally decided that it wouldn't be too horrible being your family."

Paul kissed the mark he left me on my shoulder. "You're my family?" he growled out, sounding pleased with that.

"Yeah, sure," I shrugged.

Paul shifted his body on top of mine, making sure to keep off my stomach. He pressed his face down towards mine. "Who's your family?" he growled at me.

I smirked, deciding I could be tough too if he was going to be. "Sam, Emily, Kim, Jared, Quil, Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady, Jacob, Nessie, Claire, Rachel, and Billy. Who's your's?"

Paul tightened his jaw. "You're my family Danni. You and our baby. And I'm your family. Me and our child, now say it!"

"It."

Paul cocked his eyebrow, then realizing my kindergarten game, scowled. He bit down on my other shoulder, putting another mark on me, mainly just to spite me and show he's in charge.

I whimpered at the pain the bite gave me at first, but calmed once Paul began to lap at it with his tongue. He leaned back to look at me, some of blood on his lips. "Now, who's your family Danni?"

"You and our baby," I robotically answered.

Paul smiled and kissed me, claiming dominance immediately. "That's right, you're mine," he possessive growled, running his hands all over his body, one of his hands going into his pant pocket.

Was he going to try to play with himself that way? "Paul, just whip it out, I honestly don't care," I said.

He laughed and took his hand out of his pocket revealing a small black box.

My jaw drooped and my eyes grew as wide as planets. "What the hell is that?" I cursed.

Paul smiled and kissed my cheek. "Daniela Marie Chapman, I love you with all my heart. I will do anything for you, take care of you, protect you, worship you, make you feel special; everyday. So, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he opened up the box to reveal a small golden ring with a large diamond in the center. I could see some inscription inside it, but I couldn't read what it said from here.

Paul looked at me, that smile plastered on his eager face. His body was shaking with excitement, waiting for me to agree to become Mrs. Paul Meraz…hmm. Daniela Marie Meraz. Daniela Meraz. Danni Meraz. Mrs. Meraz. Daniela Chapman-Meraz?

I shook my head. "No," I said.


	23. Sorry

Sorry it took so long, but I've been pretty busy with senior year and stuff. I'll try to keep on this though!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Sorry" – Maria Mena

_And I say baby / Yes I feel stupid to call you / But I'm lonely / And I don't think you meant it when you said you couldn't love me / And I thought that maybe if I kissed / The way you do / You'd feel it too / You said I'm sorry / So sorry_

* * *

Paul's expression slowly changed.

I saw up close as his smiling face fell apart. First, the transformation began at his mouth, pulling down its corners and setting the full lips into a thin line. Next came the eyes, going from full of excitement to rejection, depression, and then rage; all occurring within a second. Lastly, his eyebrows scrunched together, emphasizing his frustration with me.

"Do you want to try that again?" he asked, fighting to keep control of his emotions. I could see that his chocolate eyes were flickering between their warm brown color, to the piercing yellow of the wolf's.

Alright, so let me put this chronological order so that I'll better understand it: First, I meet Paul in school and he ruins it for me by acting like an overprotective ass. Next, or during the first one (I'm not really sure on the exact time), he imprinted on me; sealing our fate together. After that he tries, unsuccessfully to pursue me over the years. Then he arrests me and assigns me false community service just so that he'll be able to hang out with me. Then he saves me from the party where I accidentally got high on shrooms. During that, he claimed me as his…without my permission. Soon after that I discover his love for me and that he'd been sleeping with me without my knowledge. Following that was him revealing that he's a werewolf, on accident of course. Then he saved me from Henry. Then he saved me from Joseph. Then I became his mate. Then he saved me from Liam and my mom. Then I moved in with him. Then he got me pregnant. And now I just turned down his marriage proposal.

There's no doubt at all in my mind that Paul loves me. Sure, he did some really idiotic thing to express that feeling, but hey, we're only human… oh wait. I'm only human, Paul's a werewolf. Well, uh, nobody's perfect. Paul loved me enough to lie to my face, take me against my will, and even beat up some guys to protect me.

Paul Meraz loves me.

And I, all because of my pride, said "no" to his marriage proposal. I'm not even sure what I'm too proud about. All I can come up with is the word "imprint", and how it's against the wolf's will to fall in love with someone. If I hadn't been there, at that exact same lunch table, at that exact same time, would Paul still have imprinted on me? If Paul wasn't a werewolf, would he still love me this much?

I remember him saying that he loved me even before he first phased, but I'm not sure if he was just saying that to get me to believe that his forged love was for real.

And knowing all that, I can't shake the feeling that I don't want Paul's love; because it's fake.

That's why I declined.

Paul continued to glare down at me, his breathing beginning to speed up.

"I'm going to ask again," he said, still fighting to maintain control. "Daniela Chapman. Marry. Me."

I couldn't help but notice how he had said he was going to ask, but it came out more like an order.

I opened my mouth, and again, my inner self yelled at me that Paul's love was fake. _It's imaginary! All made up due to some furball magic! _"I think I should go stay somewhere else for a little," I whispered as I leaned up, trying to push Paul away from me.

Instead of moving, he let out a growl and shoved me back down on to the bed.

"NO!" he roared. He pressed his face to mine, his cheek resting on mine so that he could whisper into my ear. "You're not leaving me." His hot breath on me sent shivers down my spine and for a brief second, I feared what Paul would do in order to keep me here. Would he tie me down? Possibly. Would he hurt me? Not a chance. Would he hurt others? He knows damn well I don't care about others.

"Paul," I soothed in a calm voice, trying to persuade him to not let his wolf take control. I don't really like him as much as I like Human-Paul. "Please get off me. I'm your mate, and I'm asking you to get off me because you're scaring me right now."

I felt Paul's muscles tense up and he reluctantly pulled away from me. His face was no longer vengeful, but it was ashamed that he was the source of his mate's fear.

As soon as I had enough space, I got off the bed and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Paul asked, desperation seeking into his voice.

I turned around to face him, not surprised that he was now off the bed and only a couple of inches in front of me.

"Paul," I cooed, putting my hand on his beefy shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I don't think I can do this anymore." Yes, I love Paul. However, he doesn't really love me, and I'm sick and tired of being treated like I'm some fucking piece of glass that has to be handled all day. God knows I don't want to hurt the man in front of me (well, at least not anymore), but I don't have it in me.

Shit, part of me even believes that I don't deserve Paul at all. He worships me, and I just thought about aborting his baby a while ago, all because I didn't want to get fat.

He probably would be a lot better off without me. Maybe he could find some nice girl who won't get pissed off when he tries to get in the shower with her, like what he did two days ago. I was pissed beyond belief, covering my breasts and vag, demanding what the hell he was doing. Paul at first smirked and claimed that this way, we'd save water, but I turned it off, saying I was done and left the bathroom.

"What do you mean?" Paul whimpered, grabbing onto my hand that was on him.

"We need to part ways," I clarified, pulling my hand out of his.

Paul began to shake, but it wasn't with anger. I could tell he was anxious, scared. His face got pale and I could almost hear his heart thudding in his chest. He cleared his throat and asked in a controlled voice, "Why?"

I couldn't explain to Paul that I knew his love was forced, or that I felt I was no good for him, or that I have some weird attachment disorder where I get pissed when someone tried to love me. He'd only try to explain it all to me, in hopes of keeping me here with him.

"I'm not happy," I lied. I mean, sure there were times when I got pissed beyond belief at what Paul did, but that was just our relationship. Truth is, I've never been happier with anyone until I became Paul's mate.

Paul scoffed, struggling to keep his tough façade, but I could tell that I was hurting him on the inside. "That's it?" he asked. "Well, Danni, it's probably the pregnant hormones thing. That's no reason to throw true love away. And besides, I'll quit phasing and we'll be a happy, normal family. And then I'll be able to make you happy, right?" He said all of this in a rushed voice, trying to keep his composure.

Why was Paul trying to make this hard for me? I felt my hands clench at this fool who I love a lot and who I'm trying to protect by leaving. It's fake love! It's not real! I wanted to shout those things, but I knew Paul would make up an answer to make me feel better.

I rolled my eyes and turned back around to leave the bedroom. As soon as I reached the top of the stairs, Paul grabbed my arm.

"Danni, whatever it is that I'm doing, just please tell me," he begged, his tough-guy façade completely gone by now. His eyebrows were furrowed and I could see the pleading in his eyes. "I love you."

I love you too Paul, that's why I want you to be happy. And that's why I have to leave: I'm a selfish, horrible mate. I really wanted to say that, but of course, my stupid pride got in the way, preventing me from revealing my inner feelings. "We can still be friends," I murmured, pulling out of his grasp and going downstairs.

I saw Paul jump over the banister and run to the front door, blocking it with his body.

"Danni," he begged, his voice cracking, "please! I finally have you as my mate! And we're finally starting a family! Don't throw it all away! Please!"

"Paul, I'm not gonna take your baby away from you. We can do some sort of joint-custody agreement. I heard about it on TV," I breathed, hoping that would ease his pain a bit. I walked over to where he was in front of the door, eyeing him, telling him to move.

Paul stood his ground, shaking his head. "I'm not letting you go."

I felt my face get hot with anger. I'm trying to be a good person! Why won't Paul even let me do that? That's it; I need to play mean so that he'll force me to leave.

I let out a scream of frustration, making Paul jump at my outburst.

"Paul!" I shrieked. "Don't you dare for a second tell me you love me! At all! 'Cause I know! I know all about you fucking every slut at school! And all out nowhere you develop feelings for me! YOUR LOVE IS FAKE!" My eyes began to sting at my emotions rising up to the brim and at having to yell at the hurt-looking Paul.

"No it's not," Paul whimpered, shaking like a frightened child.

"Yes it is!" I screamed. "You only love me out of the imprint!"

"No!" Paul roared. "I told you before; I loved you before I turned into a wolf! I fucking love you Danni!"

"Well I don't love you!" I shouted, making Paul step back in shock. He leaned on the door for support and his shoulders slumped down.

"What?" he whispered.

I'm so sorry Paul. "I hate you Paul. And I don't wanna be your fucking mate," I spat. "Now get out of my way."

Then Paul did something I've seen him do once in my life. I'm positive he's done it before, but never in front of me at least. What, with all his trying to look like some badass all the time.

Paul dropped to his knees with a thud, placed his hands on the ground for support, and cried.

Paul was crying.

I watched in awe as Paul's muscular shoulders bobbed up and down with each sob he let out. His chest heaved and shook. I saw his eyes get red and puffy, and his mouth form a frown, staying open to let out choking sounds as tears streamed from his eyes.

"D-Dan-ni!" he cried, barely coherent through his sobs. "P-please d-don't push me away!"

Where was the tough, possessive, I-don't-give-a-fuck Paul that I've grown to love? I broke him.

I broke Paul.

He crawled forward, looking rather pathetic, holding onto one of my legs, the one in the cast to be precise. For a while, Paul stayed on his hands and knees, holding onto my leg, sobbing uncontrollably. Every now and then I'd catch words like "sorry" or "stay" or "love".

"Paul, let go please," I mumbled in a barely audible voice.

Paul shook his head, too busy letting out sad sobs to form words.

I sighed and gently wiggled my leg away. "Goodbye Paul," I whispered. I fast walked out of the door, leaving the house and the sounds of Paul's crying behind.

**PPOV**

She left. She really just left.

My Danni's gone. And this time it's serious. My Danni left because I wasn't good enough for her.

My mate left. My love left.

I continued to lie on the floor, blubbering like a baby at the loss of my love. I couldn't even find the strength in me to run after her and bring her back. She doesn't even want to come back anyway.

She thinks my love for her is fake, and that's why she hates me.

During my moping over my Danni…shit, I guess she's not mine anymore. That thought sent me sobbing even more, covering my face with my hands to hide my depression.

A howl sounded out in the distance, meaning only one thing: bloodsucker.

I jumped to my feet and wiped the tears from my face. Running outside, I phased automatically, going to take my anger and frustration over the death of my relationship out on a fucking leech. Hopefully if I kill it and look like a hero, it'll win Danni back.

That's it! I'll save her from the bloodsucker! I'll kill it and tell her it was after her and that I saved her, making her love me.

I began to bound into the forest before I stopped dead in my tracks. There, a couple paces away from me, was the leech. It was the same one who's mate we killed.

The leech looked up at me, snarling. "You fucking mutt!" he roared. "You fucking killed my Charlotte!" He charged forward, too quickly for my taste, hitting me across the head, making everything go black.


	24. Crawling

"Crawling" – Linkin Park

_Crawling in my skin / These wounds they will not heal / Fear is how I fall / Confusing what is real_

* * *

"So why'd you say 'no'?" Kim asked me as we sat on her couch. Right after leaving Paul's house, I figured that I had no place to go. My parents would not welcome me after the spectacle me and Paul had caused…plus Liam's now afraid of me. I couldn't go to Sam's because he and I don't really get along, and Paul goes there all the time. Therefore, I settled on Kim and Jared's house.

I sighed, resting my head on the wall behind the sofa. "Because," I groaned, "I can't go on in a relationship knowing it's there all because of some werewolf voodoo."

Kim bit her bottom lip, deep in thought. "You know, I was nervous about it too when Jared proposed."

I rolled my eyes. Kim gets nervous when the doorbell rings! When she opened the door, I could see her frame slightly shaking with apprehension. However, once her eyes settled on me, she grimaced. Apparently, when Jared thought she was pregnant, he went out immediately and bought all these baby supplies. When he surprised Kim with them, she of course said she had no idea what was going on. Jared supposedly got all depressed and stored the baby stuff in the basement.

Kim continued on with her story. "I was speechless, but once I looked into his eyes, I knew that Jared would be the perfect husband for me."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You know, I love how when I have a problem, you start talking about Jared. I don't give a shit about Jared!"

I heard loud footsteps rushing down the stairs, and soon enough, there was Jared. He glared at me, looking pissed beyond belief.

"First," he growled, "you lie to everyone, making me think I was going to be a father. Then you break my pack mate's heart. And now, you dare to raise your voice at my mate?"

The logical part of me screamed to hang my head and apologize. "Yes," I smirked, "and I'll do it again." I turned to Kim, who was beet red with embarrassment. "Kim, you're ugly!"

I felt my feet leave the floor. I looked back and saw that Jared had picked me up by the back of my t-shirt and was now carrying me towards the door.

"I think it's time you left," he snarled.

I scoffed. "You're honestly going to throw a pregnant woman out your house!"

Jared swung the front door open and set me outside on the porch. He turned to face me and mocked my previous smirk. "Yes." Then he slammed the door.

I grit my teeth and stomped down the driveway. Well if I couldn't go to Kim's or Sam's, then I guess I'll try Seth. I knew he was a pushover. And the facts that he hadn't imprinted yet and Leah was out of town for the week were bonuses. Leah was nice and all…not wait, she's not.

Seth's house wasn't too far from Kim and Jared's. Maybe only about one block, therefore I reached it in a matter of minutes. I knocked on the door and Seth sleepily answered.

"Huh?" he said.

"Scoot aside Seth," I ordered. "I'm cold and pregnant."

That sobered him up. "Oh, o-okay," he stuttered, moving to the side to let me in. He closed the door behind me and walked over to the thermostat to turn the heat up. "Where's Paul?"

I shrugged. "Probably at his house where I dumped his ass."

Seth was taken aback and started to tremble. "So wait, you dumped him, and then decided to come to my house?"

I cocked my eyebrow.

"You do know that Paul is very possessive over you right? You have any idea how he's going to react when he finds out you're here?" Seth ran over to the door and locked it, even looked out the peephole.

"What, are you scared?" I taunted, sitting on his couch, seeing he was watching MTV. "Besides Seth, I thought we were friends. Remember when I gave you my hotdog at the bonfire?"

Seth grimaced. "Paul licked it and you washed it off in the ocean!"

That was pretty funny. "It was an initiation!" I groaned, throwing my hands up in the air. What, is La Push the Complaining Capital of the World? "So what? Are you saying you don't like me?"

Seth looked flustered. I knew he was too nice of a person to say he didn't like someone. Perfect. " No, it's just that-"

"What? Are you going to put a single, pregnant teenager out into the cold? Are you that heartless Seth?"I asked, holding my breath to make my face look red.

"No! You can stay! Just, don't tell Paul, please!" Seth said, holding his hands up in surrender.

I fought to hide my smirk. I knew that Seth would be easy to play. I folded my arms behind my head and relaxed. "Could you get me a soda?" I asked.

Seth scoffed, plopping down on the couch beside me. "I ain't your mate Danni," he chuckled.

**PPOV**

My head throbbed every time my heart beat. Shit, what the fuck happened?

I felt myself laying naked on a cool surface. My chest was freezing on what seemed to be steel. Slowly opening my eyes, glad to realize that the lights were dim wherever I was, I discovered that I was in some sort of metal cage.

"The fuck?" I roared. I phased on the spot, snarling and clawing at the metal bars. However, both me and my wolf were shocked to see that no damage was inflicted to the cage. What the fuck is going on?

"Ah, you're finally awake!" I heard a fake cheery voice call from the other side of the dark room. I stopped my thrashed and saw a bloodsucker walk into my peripheral sight. It was the same leech whose mate we killed a while ago. I bared my teeth at it and snarled.

Instead the leech just smirked back at me.

"You know Paul," he said, walking up to the cage that I was trapped in. It was really small, both my head and my hide were pressed against the sides. I phased back into a human to gain a little more space. "It took a while to figure it out, but apparently even wolves can't break through titanium. Now of course it cost a fortune purchasing enough to mold this cage, but luckily once that Edward-guy learned you phased and almost attacked his mate, well, let's just say he was more than happy to supply me with the money."

I continued to snarl at him. "What the fuck do you want?"

The leech's face turned demonic, his eyes going dark. "Your fucking pack of mutts killed my mate," he growled.

"Then why am I the only one in a fucking cage?" I yelled out, grabbing onto the bars. I tried to pull them apart, but looked pathetic as my arms began to shake with all the pressure I was exerting, eventually falling limp to my sides.

The leech laughed at my futile attempts to escape. "It's no use puppy," he cried in hysterics. "This is such a better plan than just killing you!"

"What the fuck are you talking about leech?"

"I was just gonna kill you for killing Charlotte, but then I heard your mate, what was her name? You know who I'm talking about, the one with the trucker-mouth?"

"Her name's Danni!" I roared, shaking with anger that he would dare bring my mate into this. Even if Danni didn't want to be with me, I'll still protect her with my life, even if I'm only defending her honor.

The leech rolled his crimson eyes. "Whatever, I saw her break your heart. Therefore, I decided to come up with a plan. Just let me ask you something pup, do you want her back?"

"Of course!" I shouted. I love her so much that my chest hurts whenever she's not around. My arms even ache without her wrapped up in them.

"Then I'll make you a deal: if you behave like a good dog and do as I say, then I'll make it my life's mission to ensure that you'll hold your mate in your arms."

My wolf was silent in thought. Our instincts told us to ignore the leech's words and figure out a way to leave this cage; however, the prospect of having Danni back made my heart beat faster.

"_I hate you Paul. And I don't want to be your fucking mate."_

Danni had said that to me. She wasn't happy waking up in my arms. She wasn't happy sharing a home with me. She wasn't even happy carrying my baby. My wolf surprisingly said nothing, thinking over the consequences of just taking Danni without her consent. Would she hate us even more than she does now?

_She is ours…but she doesn't want to be ours. We love her, but she doesn't love us._ He thought it over and over. We wanted Danni to be happy and live the life that she wants. We'd feel horrible is she only stayed with us out of respect for the whole mate-thing.

_But we need her._

_I WANT her, Paul. _I suppressed my wolf.

"Danni broke up with me leech. I wasn't enough, so I won't let you force her to be with me against her will. It's not right," I growled. My wolf was howling inside me to take back my words. He beat my insides struggling to set himself free, to be in charge.

_NO!_ he screeched. _I want my Danni! I WANT MY FUCKING DANNI NOW!_

I fought to maintain control, clenching my teeth and even taking slow, deep breaths. My arms strained with the attempt. The leech saw my struggle and his smirk grew even wider.

"Calm down pup," he laughed.

_I'm not a fucking puppy!_ My wolf snarled.

I tightened my jaw and glared at him.

"Are you fine with Danni staying with the Clearwater boy?"

My eyes widened and I was taken aback for a second, which was all my wolf needed. He shoved me to the back of my mind and I felt him take over my limbs and thoughts. Danni flooded my mind, all plans to get her back, with or without her consent.

"How the fuck are you sure of that?" he growled, my voice sounding deeper and more guttural.

"I followed her for a brief while. You were still out. Let's see, Danni went to Jared, but he threw her out, so she went to Seth who just pulled her inside. He seemed a little eager I'd say. Are you sure he hasn't imprinted on her, I mean that look he gave Danni certainly had to be love."

I shoved my arm in between two bars, grabbing a hold of the leech's shirt. Yanking him closer to me, I snarled and bared my teeth. "Get me my mate NOW!"

The leech kept his smirk plastered to his face. "Only if you obey."

"And if I don't?" I growled, pissed I was taking orders from a bloodsucker.

The leech shoved my arm away. "Then I'll rape Danni and gut her, feeding you her entrails and your fetus-child."

I grinded my teeth, scrapping the enamel off. "What do you want me to do?" I growled under my breath.

The leech laughed and reached into his pocket, fishing for something. "Y'know, my wife Charlotte, all she wanted in life was to be a mother. Unfortunately she was changed before she could conceive, thus ruining her chances forever. I loved her and worshipped the ground she walked on, so I was desperate to get a child for her.

"Another snag was that making child vampires is forbidden among our kind. So I swore to my Charlotte that I'd think of something. I was desperate you see. The love of my life was depressed all because of what she was and because I wasn't able to give her a baby. Have you ever felt that Paul? Has Danni ever wanted something so much, but you were unable to give it to her?"

Space. I nodded.

"Then you know how much it destroys you inside. Your mate looks at you expectantly, but you can't deliver, making you a failure. I tried over and over to think up a way to give my charlotte a baby. There were times when I thought that I'd just kidnap one, but she said that she wouldn't be able to deal with the guilt."

The leech looked so pained at not being able to give his mate a baby. His eyes were hard and he kept biting his lip.

"Therefore, I told my Charlotte I could get her a puppy to start out with. Just a little puppy that she could take of and pamper, just like a child. She was overwhelmed. She finally looked at me like I was able to provide for her again. So we went out to go find some stray dog that she could adopt and take care of, when we accidentally crossed the boundary line into your territory. When you killed my Charlotte!"

What did this have to do with me and Danni? So I killed his mate before he could get her a puppy. Deal with it.

The leech laughed again, finally pulling something out of his pocket. He put his arms inside the cage to fasten it around my neck. When it was on, he stood back and couldn't contain his laughter.

What the fuck? I took the thing off and looked at it. It was a collar. A fucking dog collar! It had the little spikes all around it and attached was a tag that had "Paul" engraved on it.

"You motherfucker!" I screamed.

The leech snarled at me. "Watch your tone with me Pup! Put your collar back on and be a good boy or else you know what will happen to Danni!"

I growled, but put the collar back on and immediately felt all self-respect leave me.

"Good boy Paul. Now, as promised, I'll get your Danni for you. But first," the leech trailed off when he walked back into the shadows. He came back holding two bowls.

No this fucker isn't!

He walked up to the cage and then I noticed that at the bottom there was a small opening where the bowls would barely be able to fit. He slid them in and sure enough, there was a bowl of water and a bowl of dry dog food.

I growled, but my stomach growled louder. Fuck! Why did I always have to be hungry?

I picked up one of the dog food bits between my thumb and index finger, analyzing it to be sure I really wanted to eat it.

"What are you doing?" the leech asked.

"I'm hungry, and obviously you gave me this to eat," I said in a controlled voice.

"Yeah," the leech smiled, "but puppies don't eat with their hands. Now if you want Danni back, then you're going to have to behave and be a good puppy."

"You're kidding right?"

The leech looked at me expectantly.

I growled and dropped the dog food piece back into the bowl. This is for Danni, I told myself. I lowered my face to the bowl and ate the food out of it like that. It tasted awful! The food was too dry, absorbing all the spit in my mouth. I moved to the water bowl and put my hands on it.

The fucking leech cleared his throat.

My hands began to shake and I fought hard not to phase. I leaned back down to the bowl and lapped the water up with my tongue, turning red with embarrassment at what I was doing.

The leech began laughing hysterically. "Good boy Pup!" he cheered. He walked back into the shadows where I heard a door open. "I'm off to get your mate now as I promised." He left and I heard the door close after him.

My breath was hard and jagged and I fought tremendously not to phase. This would get my Danni back. Even if I had to act like a damn fool just to be with my mate, it doesn't matter to me. Besides, once I'm out of this cage to be with my Danni, I'll fucking murder that stupid leech. Then I'll have my mate and I'll leave with her.

Just wait, soon it'll be just me and my Danni.


	25. The Way I Am

"The Way I Am" – Ingrid Michaelson

_If you are chilly / Here take my sweater / Your head is aching / I'll make it better / 'Cause I love the way you call me baby / And you take me the way I am_

* * *

"Seth!" I whined. "How long does it take you to make ramen? Seriously! Paul made it within two minutes!"

The sound of pots clanging and water boiling rang out from the kitchen where Seth tried his best to make me some ramen, but for some reason, he was taking forever. My stomach was growling, and I wish I could use the whole "I'm eating for two" excuse, but I'm just a pig. Therefore, I begged Seth to make me some food, and apparently all he knows how to make is ramen.

"The water's not hot enough yet!" Seth called back.

I huffed in annoyance. "You do know that you can just put it in the cold water as soon as it's on the stove. Then the water's boiling, it's done. Right? Or are you seriously a Chef Boyardee wannabe?" This was taking too long, so I grabbed the cordless phone that was on the coffee table next to the couch I laid on and dial a local Chinese place.

"_Hwang-Hu's Chinese Palace. How may I help you?_" the employee answered, not even remotely sounding Chinese.

"I need to place an order for delivery. And do you do that thing where if it's thirty minutes late, then I get it for free?" I replied.

"_Uhh, that's Dominoes_."

I rolled my eyes. "Does that mean I can't count on you to make it here within thirty minutes? 'Cause I'm pregnant and want my food ASAP," I hissed, pissed beyond belief that I had to wait forever to get some food around here. Seriously, if Paul was here, he would have already ran down to the Chinese restaurant and bought me something of everything just to ensure I was satisfied. And Seth kept telling me to go to Sam's because apparently Emily was the best cook on the whole reservation.

Yea right. Knowing my luck with them, I'd get the one plate that "accidentally" had poison spilt in it.

"_Ma'am, I assure you, we'll deliver your food in a timely manner_," the employee said, sounding rather ticked that he had to put up with me.

Whatever. With Paul, I could do and say anything that was on my mind and he would go along with me. Like three days ago he took me to the beach and this girl walked by wearing too much eye-liner. I shouted that she looked like a skanky raccoon and Paul burst out laughing.

I growled at myself. I left Paul, he's gone. I just need some food so that I can stop thinking about him.

"Could I get an order of chow mein, and then some teriyaki chicken, and I want some kung-pao chicken but pick out all the peanuts from it because I frickin' hate nuts, and then I'll have a spring roll unless it has onions in it. On second thought, I still want the spring roll, just make a new one so that there's no onion at all."

The employee muttered in anger at my long order, but whatever. If he doesn't like people being picky with their food, then he should work at McDonald's, where you don't know what's in the food at all.

"_That will be $42.50 and our delivery boy will be there in a timely fashion. What's your address?_"

"8763 Sheppard Avenue," I answered, hanging up shortly after. "Hey Seth!"

"What?" he called from the kitchen, finally putting the ramen packet into the boiling water.

"Stop makin' your shitty food and give me $50. I ordered Chinese."

Seth ran into the living room, looking flustered. I could tell that he desperately wanted me to leave, but because he has such a big heart, wouldn't kick me out. Plus I told him I'd tell Paul he hurt me if he did. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead closed it to go put $50 dollars together.

In thirty minutes exactly (those Chinese Palace assholes), the doorbell rang. I turned to look at Seth expectantly, but he was in the bathroom doing Lord knows what. I assume he's jerkin his gherkin, but at least he least the fifty dollars (all in ones) on the coffee table. I grabbed the cash and walked to the door.

As soon as I opened it, my jaw dropped in surprise and I almost dropped the money.

"D-Danni?" Joseph squeaked out in terror. He looked so much thinner than the last time I saw him. His hair had grown back a little bit, but it was still pretty short. His face had sunken in a little bit and when he spoke, his voice was considerably higher.

I guess Paul really did bite off his testicles. I fought a smirk. Paul put another guy's junk in his mouth for me. Now that's real love…so why'd I leave? Oh yea, because he only loves me because of some stupid werewolf magic.

"Uh, hey Joseph," I murmured, awkwardly handing him the fifty dollars as he handed me the bag of food. "Keep the change."

"Thanks," he said in his soprano voice. "Oh, and uh, don't eat the spring roll. The guy on the phone really hates you and asked me to tell you never to call again." He turned to go walk down the path to his car.

"Wait!" I called out.

Joseph slowly turned around, looking a little hopeful. "Yes?"

"How's Henry?" I asked. Maybe since I couldn't get with Paul due to mental reasons, I could make it with Henry, my first crush here.

Joseph frowned. "Oh. Well he's fine. He's actually in the back of the car with his new girlfriend."

Girlfriend? "Who's his girlfriend?" I asked, trying not to seem angry.

Joseph saw my change in attitude and a smile creeped onto his face. Ugh, please don't tell me he still thinks he has a chance with me.

"That's cool. Seth!" I yelled. I turned back to Joseph. "I wanted to introduce you to my new boyfriend Seth. And he works out and is really buff too."

Seth came walking to the front door, his mouth full of the ramen that was originally meant to be mine. "Hmm?" he muttered.

Joseph frowned as he took in Seth's appearance. Seth, thankfully, decided against wearing a shirt, thus showing off his defined chest. He even towered over Joseph by at least a foot and a half. Paul was bigger and taller though. And much hotter than the two.

I grabbed Seth by the hand and pulled him outside and over to Joseph's car which was parked in the drive way. I knocked on the back window and it rolled down, revealing a very stoned Henry. His eyes were bloodshot and he reeked of marijuana.

"Hey Henry," I said, "this is Seth-"

"Whoa!" Henry laughed. "Danni! Haven't seen you in forever! Why you still walk with a cast?"

I cocked my eyebrow. "Uh, we go to the same school. But anyway, this is Seth-"

"Danni? Danni Chapman?" a familiar girl's voice rang from the car. There was a little shuffling and Lauren popped her head out the window, leaning over Henry, both of them high as a kite.

"Lauren?" I cried. "You're dating Henry?" That backstabber! I told her a million times about how much I longer to be Henry Tudor's sweetheart. And she was the one who told me all the bad stuff about Paul! About how I should ditch community service to hang with her instead of my mate- whoa! Paul is gone! Stop thinking about him!

Lauren nodded her head, her blond hair flying in front of her face, making Henry laugh. "Isn't she so hot?" he mused.

I cleared my throat, getting their attention again. "Anyway, this is Seth, my-"

"You're Leah's brother!" Lauren interrupted me. "She was such a bitch!" She burst out into hysterics, which Henry soon copied. The both of them laughed at something that wasn't even funny to begin with. It was just a stupid fact! This is why I hate pot-heads.

They're so fucking retarded!

"Yeah, we can all agree that we hate Leah," I huffed. "Anyways, back to me. This is Seth-"

"Hey remember when she used to date that Uley guy?" Henry slurred. "I really liked him, but now he's with Two-Face. Man's gotta lot of heart to stay with an ugly."

I clenched my fists. Normally, I'm all for making fun of Sam and Emily, but now I needed to show that I'm in a good place. I made loud coughing noises, making Henry, Lauren, and Joseph look at me. "Now that I've got your attention," I snorted, "I'd like to introduce you to Seth, my boyfriend…"

I trailed off when I realized that Seth was staring at Lauren, his eyes wide like he had seen the sun for the first time. A goofy grin formed on his face and immediately I knew he had imprinted on her. He walked up to the car and tried to casually lean on it and flex his chest muscles at the same time.

"Hey, I'm Seth," he said, making his voice deeper than normal.

"Hey!" Lauren enthusiastically smiled back. "I'm outta your league." She then rolled up the window and I saw the inside of the car get smokier as Henry lit another joint.

Seth's shoulders slumped and his face fell. A whimper escaped from him and he looked up at me with the most desperate eyes I've ever seen…well, the second most desperate. After Paul.

Paul.

I clenched my fists again and ground my teeth together stomping closer to the car. I set my food on the hood before I yanked the door open.

"Wha?" Henry laughed. "Danni! What are you doin' here?"

"Shut up Cheech!" I yelled. I reached inside the car and snatched Lauren by the hair and yanked. She screamed with shock, making Seth growl at me, but I ignored both of them. I pulled Lauren out of the car and pushed her in Seth's direction, where she stumbled and fell into his embrace.

She tried to push him away, but was too baked to stand on her own and eventually gave in, relaxing in Seth's arms. Seth happily smiled and nuzzled her neck, making purring sounds. In fact, I've never seen him look so happy before and he was the happiest person in the world.

Did that mean that imprinting really is love?

I jerked back with my revelation. Paul loves me, and I love him.

I love Paul Meraz. I laughed. "Hey Henry!" I said, turning to him in glee.

He glanced up at me with his glazed over eyes. "Huh?"

"I don't like you anymore," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. "I've come to realize that you're a fucking loser and that I'm in love with someone else."

I grabbed my food off the food and reached inside the bag, turning to Joseph.

"Joseph," I scowled, effectively erasing his idiotic smile. "You sick creep. You tried to rape me and you got what you deserved. And guess what, I used you. And guess what else? I hate your poor, bitch ass house and I never loved you. I love Paul Meraz!" I turned to Lauren. "Lauren. Treat Seth right because you'll soon understand that you're his world and even though we may not deserve love, we need it. And our mates need us."

I began to walk down the drive way as I pulled out my spring roll. I smirked and then walked back over to Joseph.

"Here ya go," I smiled at him. "Use this to compensate for something you may have recently lost, bitch!" I threw the spring roll at him and burst out laughing as I ran down the street to go home to Paul, where I belong.

I ran all the way there, not stopping once, and even carrying the Chinese food with me in case he was hungry. Plus, I figure food would be the perfect apology seeing as how he's always hungry. And I'll leave out the part that Seth paid for it.

Paul's house, I mean, my home came into sight and I dashed up the driveway.

"Paul!" I yelled out, waiting for him to run outside and take me into his arms. He didn't come, but I assume that's just because he's on the toilet or something.

I ran inside and as soon as I closed the door, something hit my head making me black out.

And the part that pissed me off the most was that I still didn't get to eat!


	26. Chapter 26

I think that I've come to the conclusion that this school year officially sucks ass!

Why is that? Well, let's start from the beginning: First, I get in trouble with the law and Paul lies saying that I have to do community service. Then I go to a party with Lauren where I take shrooms and meet Joseph. Then I find out Paul has always been in love with me and that he's a werewolf. His wolf then takes charge and scares the shit out of me, oh after I break my ankle that I still have the cast for even though it's all healed (I'm just way too lazy to get it removed). I almost get raped by Joseph. I become mated to Paul. I get impregnated by Paul. Then I refuse his proposal and break his heart before I realized that he's the love of my life.

And now I'm waking up in a car that I have no idea who it belongs to!

I rubbed my eyes and sat upright, looking around me to see who was retarded enough to kidnap me. Paul's the only one who's allowed to do that!

In the front, driver's seat was a really pale guy who had short blonde hair. His black, button-down shirt was very form-fitting and accentuated his bulky chest. The buttons seemed to strain to contain his massive pecs. Damn, if I wasn't in love with Paul, I'd be all over this guy.

I cleared my throat. "I don't mean to sound rude, but who the fuck are you and where the fuck are you taking me?"

The man looked back at me, flashing his blood-red eyes and pearl-like teeth. In fact his teeth seemed to shine they were so white. I wonder what dentist he goes to, because I've been considering bleaching my teeth for some time now.

"Daniela Chapman?" the man asked.

"Yeah, that's me. And guess what? I'm poor so if you're looking for some ransom money, you might as well just pull over right now." I folded my arms over my chest and smiled that I could still keep my attitude in this kind of predicament.

The man chuckled. "I'm Peter."

Rolling my eyes, I scoffed. "That's a retarded name! Now why have you kidnapped me!" I threw my arms up in the air and began to breathe hard through my nose. This asshole didn't even bring my food with me and my stomach was begging for food. And I'm eating for two! I deserve some fucking food!

Peter laughed. 'You're so funny," he mused. "I can see why Paul is so infatuated with you."

That immediately tamed my nerves and anger. "What about Paul?" I whispered.

Peter smirked and turned his direction back to the road he was speeding down. "I'm currently taking you to Paul, but first, we need to have a little chat."

"About what? You know I'm pregnant right?" I decided to throw that last bit of information out so that this peter guy would feel bad for taking me and be a lot less likely to hurt me.

"Carrying Paul's puppy, eh?" Peter fake-cheered. "Oh, you must be so fucking happy. And that's what's we need to take about."

Now I know this motherfucker just didn't call my child a puppy…but what if my baby came out a wolf? My eyes widened as I imagined myself squeezing a fucking animal out of my vagina. I shuddered at the thought.

"Why does mine and Paul's baby have anything to do with you? You pale-freak!" Seriously has this never been out in the sun?

"Apparently your Paul never taught you how to spot a vampire."

My breath got caught in my throat. A vampire. I'm in a car with a vampire, the creature that Paul's meant to protect me from? As soon as I found out Peter's species, I regretted my bad attitude. Why can't I be a nice little girl who does what she's told? Why? "Are you going to eat me?" I whimpered. My hands began to shake and eyes were dry and began to sting.

Peter burst out into hysterics. "No! Of course not. Well, at least not yet."

Not yet?

What the fuck does this leech mean "not yet"?

"Could you clarify that please?" I questioned, praying he was just trying to scare me.

"Well, my mate Charlotte was killed by you mutt, so I have him in captivity at the moment. And he thinks I'm bringing you to him so that he'll behave for me," Peter said. The rain outside began to pick up and the sky turned into a charcoal gray.

"You have Paul?"

Peter began to laugh. "He's my new pet. And you're going to visit him once a day so that he behaves for me-"

"What do you mean I'm going to visit him?" Seriously, this guy is not making any sense at all.

"What I mean is that you're going to see him for a couple of minutes and then I'm going to send you off home. This will happen until you give birth to the baby, which will become my new mate. Then I'll kill you in front of Paul and leave him locked in that cage for the rest of his life."

Whoa!

What the hell? This bloodsucking freak is going to mate with my baby? And kill me? And why is Paul in a cage?

"I want to see Paul," I demanded, my bottom lip quivering. I needed to see him. My limbs were aching without me in his arms, safe from vampires and actually happy in my pissy life.

"Oh you will. And when you do, try not to laugh too much."

I ignored that last part, not really understanding why I'd laugh at Paul if he were some dire situation. The car took a sharp turn, pulling up to a fancy three-story house. It actually looked like one of those homes one would see in Beverly Hills with a celebrity living in.

Oh my God! I'm being punked! I totally thought Ashton Kutcher quit that show. It all makes sense now….

Yea, I'm not that naïve, but that would be so sweet.

Peter got out of the car and blurred (he moves scary fast) over to my door and let me out.

"Now we're guests here, so behave. I want my mate to have a good example even if she's still in the womb," Peter said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me forward.

My hair was getting soaked and sticking to my cold face. "You know, I don't even know if the baby's a girl. What if it's a boy? You gonna suck on his peter?" I smirked at my joke.

Peter snarled and zoomed up to my face, putting a stone hand around my neck. My breathing was obstructed and I felt my feet leave the ground.

"Danni," he snarled. "I really hate you, you know that? You get on my fucking nerves and I want nothing more than to fucking kill you right here and watch as your blood spills all over the pavement and then I'd lick it up. And to answer your question, if the baby's a boy, then he'll be my son. Either way, you're baby's mine."

Peter let go of me and I fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air.

"Now, now Peter. Is that any way to treat a woman?" I heard a smooth voice with a southern twang ask.

I glanced up to see more vampires. The one that had spoken was tall and had blonde hair, like Peter's but longer and with a little wave to it. Then there was a seriously muscled one, who looked like he had taken steroids. And there was one with copper hair who had his arm around one with long brown hair.

"C'mon inside," the southern one said. He walked up to me and held out his hand to help me up. "Name's Jasper, ma'am."

I fought to hide my smile. Lauren had a gerbil named Jasper and now all I can think of is little rodent shit every time I see this yee-haw hoe.

The coppery-haired one growled in my direction. "She's rather immature. It's no surprise that Paul has imprinted on her."

Immature? Who does this fucker think he is…no wait. He's totally right.

I took Jasper's (hehe) hand and he pulled me up to my feet. "Let's get you inside and into the warmth. We need that baby of yours healthy."

Great! Even these vamps are on the whole kill me and mate my baby idea! Are all vampires sadistic and freaky?

"No," the copper haired one answered, as if he could read my thoughts.

Well that was weird. I rolled my eyes and walked inside with them.

"Well Carlisle and Esme took Alice and Rosalie off to Vancouver. It seems Nessie and Jake tried to pull one of their whole let's go off for a real long time and scare everyone else trips." The steroided vampire lumbered over to the giant TV in the middle of the large room and turned it on, changing the channel to some sport.

The girl vampire who was with the copper-haired one looked at me an odd look on her. She sort of looked vaguely familiar. As if I've seen her picture somewhere. She stepped forward. "I'm Bella and this is my husband Edward," she said as she motioned at the copper-haired vamp.

I just curtly nodded. I figure that Paul wouldn't like it very much if I conversed with bloodsuckers. Even if we had a huge argument earlier, I still want to be on his good side so that he'll take me back.

"I'm Emmett, if anyone cares," the muscled one called out from the couch.

Yea, well I didn't care. "Peter, you said you'd take me to Paul," I reminded him.

Peter perked up. "C'mon guys, you got to see this." He walked into the other room for a brief second and then came back with a roll of duct tape.

"Why do you have that?" I asked, sweat starting to collect on my forehead.

"We're gonna have some fun first," Edward smiled. "You see, Paul threatened my mate's life, and now it's time I get him back."

"Paul threatens everyone!" I yelled, panic starting to wash over me, engulfing my core. "He threatened the weather man because he got sick of that heat wave last month!"

"Regardless, no one tries to hurt my Bella," Edward said as he snatched the tape from, tore a piece off and put it over my mouth.

"Much better," Peter joked, getting the rest of the leeches to laugh.

Oh I just can't wait for Paul to see this! He's gonna go berserk and then all of these fucking leeches will be dead! Each and every single one of them! I grimaced as my hands were taped together in front of me. Even my feet were taped together.

Peter picked me up, swung me over his shoulder and walked over to a door at the end of the room. He opened it up and then walked inside, apparently it leading to a basement as we descended a flight of stairs. The other vampires followed, each of them looking eager to see what was going down.

"Paul!" Peter yelled out. "Guess what your master brought you!"

There was the clanking of metal and then I heard a feral growl. "DANNI!" Paul screamed out, not guessing, but more like trying to get my attention to see if I were okay. Desperation reeked in his voice and I could sense that he was in trouble.

Peter came to stop and set me on my feet. I gasped.

Paul was naked in a cage, a dog collar around his neck. He looked up at me from his hands and knees with the most pained expression I've seen on his face. He tried to shove his arms through the bars on the cage, but his biceps were too thick and wouldn't let them fit all the way through. I could see how hard he tried to reach me from the cage, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Please!" he begged. "Give her to me!"

Peter laughed. "No, I think we'll let you guys touch tomorrow."

"What?" Paul roared. He screamed and gripped the cars in his powerful hands, shaking them with yells of torture. "I'll fucking kill you if you hurt my mate!"

Peter smirked and leaned down to me, running his cold tongue along my cheek. I tensed up and twitched, whimpering and looking at Paul with desperate eyes, pleading for him to make it stop. I know it was impossible, but my instincts told me to call out for Paul for help. I knew deep down he'd protect me, but now…I'm lost.

Paul looked at my desperation and fear and I saw something in him break. His brown eyes turned yellow, letting his wolf take charge and be in control. He roared with anger. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Peter chided, shaking his finger from side to side. "Now is that anyway for a good dog to behave? Now I'm gonna have to punish you."

The rest of vampires went upstairs.

Peter pushed me down to the ground and ripped the tape off my mouth, making me scream out in pain. Paul, in response, let out a viscous snarl. As I lay on my back, I turned my head to look at my Paul as he was trapped in the cage. He stared back at me with hurting eyes. He wants to save me, I know, but he'd unable.

I mouthed that I forgive him. Then I mouthed "Sorry" and "I love you."

His bottom lip quivered and his mouthed back "I love you too."

Peter unbuttoned his shirt, removed it and threw it to the floor. He then unfastened his pants and let them fall to his feet.

I whimpered. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna show Paul how I can take everything from him if he's a bad dog," Peter smiled a maniacal grin of pure evil.

I tried to get up and run, but Peter pushed me flat down on my back, now hovering over me. "You may be a fucking bitch, but you're so fucking hot when you're scared," he grinned. He kissed my cheek and moved down along my jaw, finally settling down on my mark that showed I belong to Paul.

Paul had his eyes wide as saucers now. His hands were trembling and I could see his Adam's apple quivering. "S-stop," he stuttered. "P-please don't!"

"I'm already hard," Peter chuckled as he pulled down his boxers, showing off his erected member.

My whimpers became wails of utter fear. "Paul!" I screamed, looking at him dead on. "Please! Help me!"

Paul phased and began clawing at the bars of the cage, all to no effect.

Peter shoved himself inside me, making me scream with the intense pain it gave me. I couldn't even stop screaming, which made Peter thrust harder and faster, actually bruising me within seconds.

Paul howled, his cries matching mine.

I tried closing my eyes, attempting block all of it out. Paul's cries rang in my ears, consuming my thoughts.

Peter grunted and I felt as if someone has squirted ice water inside me. I whimpered and covered my face to hide my humiliation as I started crying.

Paul continued to howl, even as Peter got to his feet and dragged me out of the basement by the hair.

_I'll save you Paul,_ I thought. For the first time, an imprint will save their wolf.


	27. Face to the Floor

**A/N**: Wow, it's been a while. I'm really sorry to keep you guys waiting so long! I've been busy with senior stuff and college prep stuff. I still intend to finish this fic, it's just going to be a little bit. I hope to get another chapter up soon, hopefully within 2 weeks.

Once again, I'm really sorry about the wait!

* * *

"Face to the Floor" – Chevelle

_Like a face / Getting forced / To the floor / And either way / You're way too close to it all_

* * *

Once Peter had finished, and dragged me out from the basement, I was yanked to my feet. Immediately I felt pain in my private area and winced when he made me follow him out to the living room.

The rest of his vamp friends were sitting on the couch, the large one…I forgot his name- was playing some video game with Jasper. None of them acknowledged me as Peter led me outside and to his car. I was shoved into the backseat, not even aware that he zoomed to the driver's, inside within a matter of milliseconds.

Peter chuckled. "You were fun. It's a shame you're gonna die after you give me my mate."

I grimaced at the thought of this dead fuck being anywhere near my baby. Seriously though, he's dead. Does he even have a heart beat at all? Without anything witty to say (or because I was sort of afraid of him), I kept my mouth shut as he drove off down the road.

It was still raining outside, the weather pretty much staying its usual crappy self. Seriously, does it like never stop raining? Once again, my private area throbbed. Okay, maybe Peter punctured me or something. Is that even possible?

"So I'm gonna drop you off at my friend's house," Peter said. "He's human and doesn't know about any vampires or dogs, so keep your mouth shut."

"Or what?" I demanded, somehow getting my attitude back, even though I knew that was very stupid of me.

"Danni," Peter laughed, "you need to learn your place. 'Cause I could easily kill Paul right now if I wanted."

I sat up straight and felt my body get cold with fright. "What?"

Peter smirked into the rearview mirror, knowing that I was watching him through it. "I have Paul's life in the palm of my hand. Just push me enough, and he dies. Understand?"

Paul. How the hell that man managed to get trapped in a cage, I'll never know. However that's beside the point. My Paul is trapped in a cage! And some psycho vamp-bitch is threatening to kill the love of my life. "I understand."

"Good girl," Peter smirked…that asshole.

Eventually we pulled up to a familiar looking house. When have I been here before? It was two-story and painted white. It seemed not to be that far of a drive, so I knew we were still in Forks. Whose house could this possibly be?

Peter got out of the car and pulled me out of my seat, forcing me to walk up the pathway with him. He loudly knocked on the door, only having to wait about two seconds before the door was opened.

"You're Lauren's friend!" the guy who answered said. What the hell was this fucker's name? He had blond hair similar to Peter's, but this guy had blue eyes and a baby face that reminded me of a twelve year old.

I cocked my eyebrow, as well as Peter.

"It's me, Mike Newton," the guy reminded me. "You came to my party."

Oh yeah! Mike Newton's the guy Lauren tried to have sex with, but he liked some Bella girl. Wait, could that Bella be the same Bella that was a vampire? No, there's no way. What girl in her right mind would want to date a vampire? They suck! Literally!

"Yeah, I remember you," I said in a fake cheery voice, so as to make Peter happy.

Peter cleared his throat and Mike stepped aside. I was ushered inside into the living room where Peter pushed me onto the couch. Mike eyed him suspiciously, but shrugged it off.

"Okay Newton," Peter said in an authoritative voice, "this is my girlfriend I told you about. Remember our deal."

Mike nodded.

Peter smiled and looked at me, a mischievous gleam in his bitch eyes. "Bye Babe," he smirked. He walked out of the house and I heard the car zoom off.

Damn I hate that fucker.

Mike sat on the other side of the couch, eying me nervously. His face was red with blush and every now and then he'd wipe the sweat from his palms on his pants. "So uhhh, you wanna do it in the bedroom or here?"

I shot off the couch. "WHAT?"

Mike held up his hands in defense and his face got even redder, almost to a more purplish color. "Dude, chill! Peter told me that you'd be a good fuck!"

"That was your stupid deal?" I shouted. A little bit of me was a little relieved that was all that the deal included. At least he didn't want my kidneys or anything.

"No."

I guess I thought too soon.

"What was your deal with Peter then?" I asked, moving a little to Mike to intimidate him. However the bulge forming in his pants told me that he thought I was trying to be seductive. Stupid meathead.

Mike licked his chapped lips. "Peter said that if I kept you here for the night, he'd sell you to me."

"Like a prostitute?"

Mike shook his head. "No, I mean…like, well you see…um…" He stumbled over his words, unsure how to tell me that apparently I was some property to be bought. Hopefully I fetched a lot of money. I think maybe about one million. Yeah, I'm worth that. Well, double considering I have a kid inside me.

"Spit it out Newton!" I growled, growing impatient.

"Peter said I could buy you, to like…keep."

"Like a pet?"

"No, like one of those mail-order brides."

Immediately I felt sick to my stomach. This fucker here thought he could buy me to marry him? Then again, I've always supported buying one's love. Shit, I totally would have warmed up to Paul a hell of a lot sooner if he had bought me stuff.

"How much did you buy me for?" I questioned, a little curious to see my worth. It was sheer curiosity. Plus I could see right through Peter's plan. He just didn't want to take care of me for nine months, so he sold me to this Newton kid. Clever asshole.

"Three," Mike said.

"Three million dollars?" I almost shrieked in disbelief. Holy crap, I know I'm awesome, but three million dollars? Wow! Wait until Paul hears some kid tried to buy me for three million dollars. He'll flip!

"No, just three dollars," Mike stated.

My ego deflated and my jaw dropped. "Three fucking dollars? You think I'm worth three motherfucking dollars!"

"I thought it was bit high too, but I guess you must be good in bed to fetch that much."

Dude. That sucks ass. "Just stop talking Newton," I grumbled, sitting back on the couch. Mike still kept his eyes on me and got up. He walked down the hall for a bit, and then came back into the living room.

"I thought you might be a bit chilly, so I turned up the heater," he said. I heard the hot air from the heater blast into the room and soon the living room was sweltering. Damn, he must have put it on ninety!

Mike fanned himself and pulled his shirt off. "Damn, it's gettin' kinda hot, huh?" he smiled. He'd dart his eyes from my face to his chest, telling me to check him out. Well, I did and it wasn't that impressive. Granted, he does have a nice chest, however, in comparison to Paul's, he looks like a weakling.

"Your pecs look like moobs," I sighed.

Mike frowned, but kept his shirt off. "So Danni, I heard from my friend Amanda that you're a lesbian. Wanna call over one of your friends and we'll all have fun together?"

"I'm not a lesbian!" I screamed. Will I never escape that rumor? I shot off of Mike's couch and made a dash to the door, but Mike was too fast. He had his arms around my waist, holding me back. He wasn't as strong as Paul or Peter, but he was still stronger than me. I leaned all my weight down, making us both fall onto the floor.

Mike hit his head on the way down, making him groan and grab at his with both his hands, freeing me. I leapt to my feet and ran over to the door, finding it was locked. No! No! This can't happen!

Mike laughed from the floor. "Silly girl. You need a key to unlock the door."

Bitch! I ran back to Mike and kicked him the stomach with my foot that was still in a cast. He yelped and moved his hands to his stomach, blocking my next swing.

"Where's the key?" I yelled. I brought my foot back and propelled it forward, only to have it be stopped in Mike's grip. With one might growl, he pulled on my foot, making me fall onto my back. The air left my lungs and I lied on the floor, stunned.

Mike got onto his hands and knees and came to crouch over me. "I already gave Peter the money, so you're mine." His ugly face was right over mine and as he lowered it to most likely attack my mouth, I got an idea. I saw it once on a movie and I figured that if it worked for that character, then it should work out for me.

Mike closed his eyes and was only a few inches away from my face. I quickly jerked my face forward, opening my mouth as wide as it could go, biting down on his nose. I squeezed my jaws shut on the cartilage, hearing the flesh tear between my teeth. Mike screamed out with pain and started to slap at my face.

I kept my jaw locked, ignoring the stinging pain on the sides of my head.

"Fucking bitch!" Mike screamed, wrapping his hands around my neck. My air was cut off and I released his nose in order to gasp for air, which proved to be ineffective. Mike leaned away from me as he continued to choke me. His nose was covered in blood, teeth marks on each side of the ridge.

I tried to claw at Mike in order to get free from his grip, but it was useless. My vision started to get blurry and my eyes teared up. Go figure: I lived through a werewolf boyfriend and a rapist vampire only to die at the hands of some human who bought me for three fucking dollars! Why does life hate me?

I glanced all around me, hoping to God that there was some object nearby that I could use to hit Mike across the head with. Then he'd let go of me and I'd be free. That's what always happens on TV.

I shifted my gaze to the left. Nothing. The right? Nope, nothing. Damn! TV lied! Who'd have known?

My sight kept getting fuzzier and fuzzier. Shit! I wish Paul were here. He'd save me and kill this ass who thinks I'm only worth three fucking dollars.

"Paul!" I found myself croaking out, although I knew it was useless.

Mike tightened his grip, silencing me. I kicked my legs up and down and kept flailing my arms. Shit, I guess this is the end for me. At least I experienced love…kinda.

But no! This can't be the end of me! Plus I have a baby inside of me! I can't let it die too.

With an all new vigor, I slammed my palm forward into Mike's nose, hearing it crack. Blood gushed out of his nostrils, some of it falling onto my face.

"Fucker!" he shrieked, letting go of my neck to grab at his injured face.

I gasped for precious oxygen, lying in weakness for a brief moment, still under my attacker. Once I gained all my strength back, I shoved my legs up in the air, actually being flexible enough to wrap them around Mike's torso.

Mike's eyes widened and he gripped my legs, trying to get them off him.

"Go to Hell!" I shouted as I brought my legs down to the floor, with Mike. I slammed him onto the floor, hearing his head smack the floor with a loud bang. He twitched for a little bit here and there but soon stopped moving.

My breath hiked with the thought that I could have killed someone. Sure I talk big game, but when it comes down to it, I don't want blood on my hands, even Mike's. I straightened up, releasing my breath in bittersweet relief. Mike's eyes were closed and his chest moved with every breath he took. I rolled his unconscious body off me and set to looking for the key.

Knowing Mike, he most likely hid the key under his mattress in his bedroom. I ran over to the stairs at the far side of the room and went up to the second story. I figured that the door with the pictures of women ripped out from magazines taped all over it belonged to Mike.

I barged in, finding that it was like any typical teenage boy's room: clustered with dirty laundry all over the floor and no organization at all. At least I had an easy time finding his bed. I kicked my way through the sea of pants and shirts over to it and just ripped the mattress off the frame, letting it smack the walls.

I found a penny and a used condom (eww), but no key.

Right next to the bed was a night stand. There was an alarm clock on it and it even had a drawer. I tore open the drawer, frantically shifting through the miscellaneous crap in search of the key for freedom. Shit where was this key?

The drawer was filled to the brim with all sorts of useless shit. Eventually I just started to throw things out of it one by one. Out went some picture of a vaguely familiar brunette girl, followed by an unused condom (at least he's safe), a pack of tic-tacs, and even a Pokémon card. I finally grew tired of that tactic and ripped the drawer off its hinges, dumping the contents out onto the bed frame. I spread them out and gave it a look over, stopping every time my eyes caught something metallic, but it always turned out to be a coin.

"Fuck!" I growled.

Screw the key, I'll just smash one of the downstairs windows and climb through it.

I ran out of Mike's room and dashed down the stairs. Maybe I could find like a heavy appliance in the kitchen to use. A microwave is heavy. I ran through the living room, not even having anything in my way.

That's not right.

I looked at the ground, scared shitless to find no trace of Mike. I stopped in my tracks and strained my ears, hoping to hear him make the slightest noise, thus giving out where he's hiding.

There was no luck. All I could was my ragged breath. Shit! That means he's probably trying to find out my location as well. I slapped my hand over my mouth to quiet my breathing and tiptoed into the kitchen.

My instincts shouted at me to yell for Paul.

_It's useless! _I shouted at it. _I have to save him first!_

Still I felt this urge to yell for my mate, as I knew that he was supposed to protect me. Damn this mating shit making me feel all weak and fragile!

I kept slowly inching my way into the kitchen, looking around me every few seconds to make sure Mike wouldn't jump out and attack. Finally I made it to the kitchen and saw the microwave on the far side, sitting on the counter.

I took one step and the floor creaked under my weight. I froze and strained my ears again.

No sign of Mike.

Fuck this! I ran over to the microwave, my feet slamming on the ground, making all the noise in the world. I reached the heavy appliance and ripped it off the counter, actually snapping the cord in half. Shit, this really was heavy. It significantly slowed me down and made me run all bent over.

The window in the living room would be the perfect one to smash. It led right to the front yard and I could maybe attract the attention of neighbors or passing cars.

I hurried over and twisted my body to the side so that I could put some power into my throw. I then spun and threw the microwave into the window, hearing that oh-so satisfying shatter of glass. The window broke all the way, leaving a few shards still in the sill, but none that would inhibit my escape.

There was an intense sting in my left shoulder. It was really intense, and maybe "sting" was the wrong word to describe it. It felt like I was being punctured and t hurt me so bad I actually started to cry from the pain.

"The fuck?" I choked on my sobs of agony.

I turned my head around to see that Mike was behind me and had stabbed me in the back with silverware. I could see the handle sticking out of my skin. It looked like the fork hadn't gone so deep as to kill me, but deep enough to stay in my body on its own.

But seriously, he stabbed me with a fork?

"If you leave out of that window, I'll call Peter and he'll kill you," Mike growled.

Or he might kill Paul.

I stayed in place and thought over in my head regarding my options. If I did leave, the Mike would tell Peter and Paul would be killed. Mike stood in front of me, smirking like a motherfucker.

Maybe I can live with blood on my hands.

I shoved out my cast foot, kicking mike square in the testicles. He doubled over with pain and I grabbed him by the hair. I pulled him over to the wall and repeatedly slammed his head into it, hearing it smack over and over. On the fourth smack, some blood was left on the wall, running down in streaks.

"Danni!" he cried out. "Stop! Please!"

The pleading in is voice made me stop. Damn my conscience! I reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone so that he wouldn't have the opportunity to call Peter. I then let him go, watching his limp body sag to the floor.

Sure Mike would live, but his face would be all fucked up now. It grossed me out just looking. The skin on his cheek had split, actually letting me see his back teeth. Gross.

I turned away from him and climbed out of the window. Now, all I need to do it figure out how the hell I kill a vampire. I pulled out Mike's phone and dialed a number I was forced to remember, thanks to Paul.

After a few rings someone finally answered.

"_Hello?_" Emily answered.

I started to run off down the side walk, lest Mike would get a change of heart and follow me. No one was home for some reason, probably still at work. I guess that's good. Being covered in Mike's blood and having a fork stuck in me would be a sight I'd rather not have others see. And I only still have the fork in me because I'm scared that I won't be able to stop the bleeding if I rip it out, but it sure as fuck stung, especially as I swung that arm to keep pace with my running.

"Quick Emily! Is Sam there?" I panted into the phone. Shit I have no idea where I'm going. Hopefully I reach some road sign soon that'll tell me how to get back to La Push.

"_Who's calling?_" Emily asked, sounding sickly sweet. That bitch doesn't even recognize my voice!

"It's Danni! Now give the phone to Sam! It's a matter of life and death!"

"_Danni! I haven't spoken to you since you told me Kim was pregnant. That wasn't nice you know,_" Emily scolded, her voice taking on a clear air of condescension.

I rolled my eyes. Does everyone here have a problem with me? "Look give the phone to Sam and I'll apologize to Kim!"

"_I'm sorry Danni, but Sam's at work now. What did you need?_"

Like Emily could save my ass from a vampire. Still, I know she tells Sam everything, so what could it hurt letting her in? "Emily! I was kidnapped by a vampire named Peter. He kidnapped Paul and is keeping him a cage. Peter wants my baby and he sold me to some asshole who stabbed me with a fork. I just escaped his house and I'm in Forks and have no idea how to get home. And the vampire's gonna kill Paul as soon as he realizes I'm gone. And I need to know how to kill a vampire so I can save Paul!"

Emily was silent for a while.

"_I'm sorry I was talking to Rachel. Could you repeat that?_"

My rage overfilled my brain. "You scar-faced bitch!" I shrieked. "I'ma tear up the other side of your face so you're symmetrical!"

Emily hung up. At least she'll tell Sam , who'll hunt me down, then I can tell him what happen. I'm pretty sure I smell like a vampire.

I continued running until I reached a sign that said "La Push." Bitchin'! I made it!

I ran through the forest, hoping to get a short cut back to mine and Paul's house. Then I'll just use the Internet to find out how to kill a vampire. Then Sam will come to kill me and I can get his help.

A deep growl sounded behind me and the congruent sounds of paws hitting the ground followed. I looked behind me to see a large werewolf running after me, teeth bared.

I'm saved!

The werewolf snarled at me and kept charging head on.

Then it dawned on me: I smell like a vampire.

Motherfucker!


	28. The End

"The End" by Ellie Goulding

We've only ever kissed lying down  
We've only ever touched  
When there's no one else around  
I can be elusive  
If you want me to  
I'm not being intrusive  
I just wish I knew the truth

As to why  
I wait for you  
Longer than the average person would  
And why  
I think about you  
More than I think one should

Our bodies fit together  
Like a make-shift puzzle  
And it's clear to see why you puzzle me  
And you turn your frame  
And you whisper my name  
As though I am a burden

Cause I'm making up for lost time  
And I'm making up for you  
And I'm waking up from last night  
And I'm waking up with you  
So what's new?  
So what's new?

I am at your house  
So I belong to you for now  
Trying to impress you  
But lord I don't know how  
I can be a statue  
If you want me to  
I'm not being difficult  
I just need to know the truth

As to why  
I'm wanting you  
And I would take you if I could  
And why I'm laying here  
It's something I still haven't understood

Our hands rest together  
Like pieces of paper  
But they're always blank  
When I hold your hand  
And it gave you a fright  
When I stayed the night  
And you gave yourself to me

Cause I'm making up for lost time  
And I'm making up for you  
And I'm waking up from last night  
And I'm waking up with you  
So what's new?  
So what's new?

It's not the end  
It's not the end  
So don't lets pretend

Cause I'm making up for lost time  
And I'm making up for you  
And I'm waking up from last night  
And I'm making up for you  
So what's new?  
So what's new?  
So what's new?

* * *

The werewolf charged towards me at full speed. No! This can't be the way I die! Not after everything I've been through!

I dropped down onto my knees, bringing my hands out in front of me in a pleading manner. "Please!" I cried. "Don't attack! I'm human! I'm human, I was just with a bloodsucker earlier, but I'm human! I swear!"

The werewolf seemed to ignore me. It growled my way and just coming closer and closer, kicking up dirt and twigs behind it as it sped up.

"It's me Danni! I'm Paul's mate! Please!" By now I had began to cry. There's only so much a girl can take before she finally snaps. I had finally reached my breaking point, tears pouring my cheeks. I just faced a crazy bloodsucker, a psycho human, and now a feral werewolf all under two hours.

The werewolf finally stopped a couple of feet in front of me, baring its jagged teeth and its hair standing up on its back. It snarled my way and then it dawned on me.

"Sam!" I shouted, actually pretty damn happy that he came to me. "It's you, right?"

The werewolf phased into its human form, and sure enough, Sam stood in front of me, that permanent scowl of his painted over his face. "Danni," he spat, literally. As soon as he said my name, he hawked a loogie into the grass at my feet. "Why did you insult Emily?"

Seriously? "Dude! Not now! I need help! I was kidnap by a vampire and then this human Mike tried to have his way-"

"I don't care about that right now!" Sam roared. "Normally I'd kill anyone who dared to insult Emily's scars, but seeing as how your Paul's little pet, I'll just kick you both out of the pack."

Ooh ouch, that totally hurt my feelings…not. "Sam! That's the thing! Paul's being kept hostage by the vampires! One was called Peter and the others were the Cullens! They're evil Sam! They're evil and they have Paul and they're gonna take my baby and-"

"The Cullens?" Sam interrupted…again. Where on Earth did this rude dude learn his manners?

"Yeah! There was Jasper, Edward, and some really lame chick Bella! They have Paul in their basement Sam! Please you gotta help me!" I got off the ground and patted the dirt off my legs in a pathetic attempt to hold onto a shard of my dignity.

Sam stood in silence for a moment. He would keep his cold eyes trained on me, scowling in my direction. "I guess we should help Paul, considering he's been a loyal pack member for years."

I nodded eagerly. "Yes!" I agreed. "Yes, Paul has been an excellent wolf for your pack. Please help him out."

"Then again," Sam smirked, "you insulted my mate, so I won't help out yours."

My jaw dropped and I felt faint. No, there's no fucking way this asshole is just going to let Paul die because of my crappy attitude! That can't be! "Sam, please," I begged.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry Danni, but I told you that there were going to be consequences for being mean to Emily." He turned away and began to walk off.

I hurried up to him, cutting him off and standing directly in his pathway. "Then at least tell me how to kill a vampire!" I shouted. My fists were clenched tightly and my breath was all raspy.

"Fire," Sam simply stated. "Bloodsuckers are extremely flammable."

Ideas and plan flashed through my mind in an instant. I could light a vamp on fire, and then it'd die. Okay, but how do I light one up? I could set their house on fire, but they're so fast that they could easily run out. Plus, that'd leave Paul to burn down in the basement. And I can't have a crispy mate. I could just squirt them with lighter fluid and then throw a match on them. But they'd be super fast as soon as I drenched the fluid on them.

Then it hit me.

I remember this one time Henry took out a body spray container, AXE I believe, and held a lighter in front of it to create a flamethrower. It was hella cool! And it's also the answer to all my problems.

I turned on my heels, dashing through the forest in the direction of my house. I've been through this forest so much with Paul that I knew it fairly well by now. Eventually I reached my house and kicked the door open, using my foot that was encased in the cast. It was unlocked anyway, but the moment totally called for it.

I hurried upstairs into the bathroom where Paul kept some AXE spray and then down into the kitchen where we had one of those long lighters that turns on when you press a little button. With my weapons in hand, I snatched Paul's police car's keys off the counter –which he conveniently left- and scurried put to the patrol car. It started in an instant and I sped down the road towards Forks where I could kill those stupid bloodsuckers that had my mate locked up in a cage like a dog.

Maybe if both me and Paul survive this predicament, I can make dog jokes to him in reference to the cage. Haha, it'll be just like old times. Except maybe this time I should try to be a little bit nicer to him. I mean, he did nothing but shower me with love and attention, and I treated him like crap. If I get Paul back, then I swear on my life, I will treat him better.

I sped down the street, a little surprised that no one pulled me over or honked. Then again, I am in a cop car, so I guess that creates an excuse for my erratic driving skills. In a few short minutes, I pulled up in front of that familiar modern house that made me gag with how rich these freaks try to come off as. Yes, I get it: you have money.

I clutched the body spray and the lighter in my hands, holding them close to my chest. "Please God," I prayed, "watch over my ass." I turned the car off and leapt out, running up to the door and kicking it.

I didn't budge and instead I received a sharp pain running up all along my leg. I groaned and turned the doorknob, grimacing when the door gently swung open. Well, thanks to my loud-ass knock, I probably just alerted all the bloodsuckers in the house.

Slowly, I inched my way into the home, my eyes darting everywhere to make sure there was no bloodsucker in sight. So far, so good. Maybe they didn't hear me at all and I could make it to Paul and just help him escape without having to fight anyth-

"Danni?"

I whipped around to see the female bloodsucker, Bella. Motherfucker! I got caught!

I raised my weapons in front of me, pointing the spray nozzle at her. I even lit the lighter already. "Come get some!" I shouted at her, daring the bitch to come at me.

Bella raised her hands up in front of her in surrender. Although, she didn't look too afraid of me. Did Sam lie to me? Probably…

"You don't have to fear us Danni. Me, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett don't agree with Peter's actions right now. His motives seem alright, but not the way he's going about them, so we're leaving the area for a while until he's done."

The Cullens are leaving? Well, that severely helps me out. Then I perked up. "Can you help me kill Peter and save Paul?" I asked, hope seeping into my bones. Maybe I can save Paul and live happily ever after with him after all.

Bella shook her head. "I couldn't kill another, even someone like Peter." Oh God, I hate this Mary Sue. "But I can tell you that Peter keeps the key to Paul's cage in his pants pocket." She then blurred out the window. I have no idea how to accurately describe it. She just vibrated really fast out of the house. Weird…

Still, I have no time to dwell on that. I have to save Paul!

I ran over to the basement door and flung it open with a bang. Taking two steps at a time, I hurried downstairs. There, in the metal cage in the other end of the basement, was Paul huddled over on himself. He had his knees up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs, looking absolutely pathetic.

I ran over to the cage, holding onto the bars with both hands and shaking it like crazy, hoping that I could get the door loose or something. If I could avoid having to face Peter, I'd do whatever I could.

Paul glanced up, his puffy eyes settling on me. He scanned over my body as I shook the cage, not really thinking coherently at the moment. Then he jerked back and rushed over to where I was. He shoved both muscular arms through the bars, wrapping them around my body, yanking me closer to the cage.

"Danni!" he sobbed, like legitimately sobbed with the tears and everything. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you! I'm so sorry!"

I stopped shaking the cage and pushed my arms through the bars to hold him as well, rubbing soothing circles on his broad back. "It's okay Paul. I'm gonna rescue you, okay? So just relax and let me get you out of here."

Paul pushed me back a little to look at my face. "Does this mean…you care for me?"

I sighed, hoping that we could have a sappy moment _after _I saved the day and all that jazz. "Yes Paul," I whispered. "I love you." I let go of him and went back to rattling the door. I saw the keyhole and briefly considered just jamming the lighter in there to break the lock or something.

"That won't work, you need the key," Paul said.

I groaned, realizing that I would have to fight Peter in order to free Paul.

"Did you maybe call Sam to get help from the pack?"

Oh yeah. My face turned red with embarrassment. "We're kicked out of the pack because I called Emily Scarface," I muttered. "But it totally wasn't my fault! She was worse!"

Paul let out a low growl. "So he sent you here by yourself?" he snarled. He began to tremble and he ground his teeth.

"That doesn't matter," I said, raising the body spray and lighter. "I have some weapons. I'm gonna light Peter on fire and the Cullens left. So yeah, I can handle one bloodsucker-"

"Can you?" a voice came from behind me.

Paul phased into his wolf form and began to claw at his cage, all to no effect. I turned around to see Peter at the foot of the basement stairs, standing in an opposing crouch. Well, here goes nothing.

I brought up the body spray and lighter, lighting the lighter. "Yeah," I spat, "I can handle a little cunt like you."

Peter gave out a little chuckle as he began to move closer to me. "A cunt? Really Danni? Such language for a young lady." He wagged his finger back in forth in a shaming way.

"Well I couldn't call you a dick because you were small as fuck!" I screamed, pretty damn proud of my insults in the face of danger.

Peter snarled and lunged.

I pressed down on the body spay nozzle, shooting out that manly fragrance that was sometimes a little over-bearing. It hit the flame and transformed into at least three feet of a giant flame, just shooting out in front of me.

Peter, surprised as fuck, hit the flame, letting out the least manly shriek I've ever heard in my life. He moved back, his upper body on fire with purple smoke floating up towards the ceiling. His arms flung back and forth at a rapid pace, flames clinging to them like a phoenix's wings. It was pretty amazing actually. Peter cried out in agony as he burned, his face on fire so he could smell or see the wooden stairs that could have led to his escape. He flung his body around the tiny basement in a blind frenzy, the hair on his head now completely burned off.

Then he stopped moving, stopped making any noise at all, and fell to the cement floor with a thud.

"Holy shit," I breathed. I did it. I, Daniela Marie Chapman, killed a bloodsucker. And it was so easy!

I rushed up to the burning corpse and shoved my hands into the pockets of its jeans really quick. The flames hadn't reached the lower body yet, so the jeans were still safe to touch. After the first pocket proved to be empty, I moved onto the next one, yelping with joy as my fingers clasped around the warm metal of the key.

I grasped the key and ran over to Paul's cage, shoving it into the hole.

"Check it Paul!" I cried out. "I saved you!"

Paul, still in his form, let out a snarl and a bark.

"Huh?" I asked. Then I felt the blow to the side of my body and I was sent flying through the air until I hit the wall. Everything went black.

**PPOV**

I watched in horror as the bloodsucker who was supposed to be dead crawled over to my Danni at a fast pace. My mate had been trying to unlock the cage I was trapped in when the fucking leech flung her across the room, knocking her unconscious.

The leech glanced up at me, its face all charred and black from being lit on fire. Most of the flames now concentrated on his torso.

I quickly phased back into my human form, shoving my arm out of the cage to grab a hold of the key. I turned it, hearing the tumbles of the lock, and the door popped open. The leech looked up at me with a fearing in its eyes.

I glared down, a smirk playing on my lips. "You realize you're gonna die now, right?" I taunted. My limbs shook and I exploded into the wolf.

The leech cried out, but I soon silenced it as I ripped it apart limb from limb, effectively killing it. Finally, I was free to be with my Danni, just the three of us in our house, living happily together.

Oh shit! Danni!

I phased back into a human and scurried over to her limp body that was next to the wall. I turned her over, and engulfed her body in my arms, looking her up and down to make sure there was no serious damage. She appeared to be fine, just a bloody nose.

I held my mate closer to me, my inner wolf growling in content at having her close to us again. _Take her home!_ he growled. _Take her home and make sure she never leaves us again!_

My grip tightened around my love. No, she's never leaving us again. I'll make sure of it.

I stood up and carried her out of the house, finding my cruiser in the driveway. I could feel the keys in my mate's pocket. I took them out and set her comfortably in the backseat, where she could lie down. My angel deserves a rest.

I got in on the driver's side, started the car, and sped off home. The whole time both my wolf and I looked forward to having Danni back with us.

**Six Months Later**

"Paul!" Danni called from upstairs. She had been feeling a little fatigued and wanted to lie in bed all day, which I wouldn't deny her.

"Coming!" I grabbed her cup of tea that I was in the kitchen to get her in the first place, and rushed up to the room. She was on the bed, her hands on her distended stomach that housed our boys. We were both happy to be having a boy, but even more happy when we found out it was twins. Well, I was more happy than Danni, who immediately asked the doctor what would happen if they tried to come out of the same house at the time.

When I entered the room, Danni smiled at me, making me and my inner wolf get all frisky. God, I am in love this girl.

"Paul, Sam called and wanted to know if you could do patrol around Forks today," she said, holding the cell phone in her hand. It was already off, meaning I'd have to call back with my answer.

Then again… "Nope," I said. "Asswipe doesn't want us in the pack, then he doesn't get our services."

Danni let out a laugh and my wolf howled in joy at pleasing her. Each and every day, Danni does these little things that make my wolf and I get all happy and jumpy on the inside. Dare I say it, but she's gotten a lot nicer. Not to say she wasn't nice before…well, she's become nice.

"Paul, I'm kinda cold, could you cuddle with me or something?" she asked, shivering to emphasize her discomfort.

I didn't even feel my body move or make my brain do any work. In a flash, I found myself in the bed with my Danni, holding her tightly to my body, nuzzling her and growling in content.

She smiled and kissed my forehead. "I love you Officer Meraz," she giggled.

"And I love you, Mrs. Meraz," I purred, holding my mate to my chest and planning on keeping her with me for the rest of time.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, I don't own the song or Twilight. I hoped you enjoyed this fic and I'm sorry about the delays.


End file.
